-Las crónicas de un doncel-
by My Written
Summary: [Yaoi/Slash/Drarry][UA] Harry es un doncel que tiene que aprender a sobrevivir a Hogwarts y no dejarse caer bajo el embrujo de un rubio o de las locuras de su nueva amiga o sus hermanos.- Draco y Abraxas son los hermanos mas cotizados de la Casa Verde y Plata, que tiene unos amigos muy singulares ¿podrán llevarse bien todos?
1. Conociendo a una Malfoy

**La crónicas de un Doncel**

 **N/A:** Los derechos de los personajes no me pertenecen sino a su autora original **J.K.** **Rowling.** Yo solo hago una historia que no se vería en la saga(ni por un secuestro ovni creo xD)

 **N/A:** Para los que me conocen ya saben como escribo, para los que no, bienvenidos y desde aquí me despido. Ah será solo d capítulos no creo que sea tan largo el finc.

* * *

-Conociendo a una Malfoy-

* * *

 **1**

Harold 'Harry' James Potter Evans, es el tercer hijo del matrimonio de magos conocidos y ricos de Londres mágico. También con la línea casi perdida de los Potter en ser donceles, al tener dos hermano mayores siendo hombres en todo el sentido de la palabra, Harry al descubrir a los diez años que es un doncel (edad que se conoce si es portador del gen), le sorprendió pero no fue muy bien visto por su madre (por ser hija de muggle). Cosa que tampoco le importo.

Su abuela y abuelo e tío paternos lo celebraron. Era raro que nacieran donceles en la familia. Su padrino y el hermano de éste también lo eran, pero ellos eran Black. El hermano mayor de su padrino Sirius, el señor Alpha Leonis era el único de los tres hermanos sin el gen.

—¿Harry estarás listo? Es el tercer año y lo pasaras en Hogwarts. —Harry miró a Charlus Liam Potter su hermano mayor por casi dos años y al gemelo de él. Hunde Phineas Potter el único en llegar un nombre de estrella por la sangre Black que corría por sus venas.

—Sí, bueno un poco nervioso. El primo Tom también estará este año ahí. ¿No?

—Sí, Tom estará pero el viene de América y tú de Francia es raro ver chicos en la escuela de Francia.

—Eso no fue mi culpa.—Harry no había asistido a Hogwarts en Londres porque cuando cumplió once años estaba en Italia en cursos que solo los donceles y las chicas hacen. Suspiró. Eso fue culpa de su abuela, y tuvo que cursar los dos primeros años en la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons y su hermana pequeña en la Academia de Mágica de Arte Dramática, quería ser actriz.

—Lo sabemos Harry, pero la abuela al solo tener a Lila no quería perder el tiempo contigo.—Harry rodó los ojos su hermana pequeña Lila Jane tenía el sueño de estar en las mejores casas de drama mágico y por eso la abuela la llevo a Italia y a él para que aprendiera el arte de ser una dama y doncel de hoy.

Aburrido.

 **2**

El tren llegaba a la plataforma y Harry apenas podía contener su emoción, no quería ser un crío de once cuando tenía trece e iría a a Hogwarts, pero bueno ¡era prácticamente nuevo!

—Hijo camina, ahí vienen los Weasley—Lily Potter no podía parar de pensar en la carta que su suegra le mando de un vizconde italiano, tal parecía que su hijo dejo a un caballero impactodo en el continente. Ella aún no comprendía como su hijo podía ser capaz de tener hijos y dejo de pensar en ello. Por ello quería que su hijo conectara con un Weasley o con el hijo de Alice.

Aunque no lo sabía a ciencia cierta pero que sus otros hijos fueran 'normales' le daba paz interna.

—James ¿Harry estará bien en Hogwarts?—Lily se adelanto con su esposo y preguntó.

—Si Lily además no será solo el único doncel ahí. Hay varios. También hay hombres lobo y vampiros y nunca te preocupaste por los gemelos.—James no entendía nada.

—¡Bueno porque no saltarían en ellos! Solo mira a Harry, no creo que debería dejar la escuela francesa.—soltó angustiada Lily, más por su ignorancia que por amor de madre.

—Basta Lily, Harry es un niño sano y normal no tienen nada malo.—James aún no hacía entender a su esposa la situación de Harry y tal parecía que nunca lo haría. A veces cosas como esas eran lo que lo hacía pensar si hubiera sido mejor decir que sí al compromiso que su madre le había propuesto con Bellatrix. Suspiró, no. Esa mujer era una loca y su esposo era el único en aguantarla, Thomas Ryddle Potter, su primo casi hermano, por crecer juntos tras la muerte de los padres de él cuando era un niño de trece años.

—James en qué piensas.—riñó Lily al ver a su marido algo perdido.

—En nada, Lily.

Caminaron con los tres chicos hasta que se toparon con Sirius con su hijo, el pequeño Pollux, Slytherin, la madre de Sirius estaba más que feliz, Pollux II Snape era el perfecto nieto. Y no solo por ser hijo de un maestro en Hogwarts, sino porque eran parecido a ella, que le daba miedo a Sirius.

Lily saludo a la familia siendo cuidadosa con Pollux, no era nada como Sirius, sino más como su viejo amigo.

—Hola cariño.—Lily saludo.

—Señora.—cabeceó el niño de quince años.

—Oh hijo de hacer eso, por favor.—Sirius aún no entendía porque su hijo no le simpatizaba su amiga, si bien en un principio se sorprendió que él fuera un doncel y que de paso se casara con Severus, más aún cuando nació su hijo, jamás había sino mala con ellos. Así que el rechazo de su hijo por Lily no lo entendía.

—¡Papá!

—Bueno y los demás. Se que Harry por fin entrara con sus hermanos.—retomó Sirius la platica.

—Oh Sirius, mi hijo, no me gusta que vaya. No me siento bien con eso.—volvió decir Lily.

—Relájate pelirroja. —Sirius miró a Harry hablando con Pollux que se había ido donde los demás niños—tal vez se quede en Slytherin y mi hijo lo cuide, si queda en Griffindor estarán con los gemelos.

 **3**

La familia Malfoy se enorgullecía de ser unas de las pocas afortunadas de tener sangre de criaturas mágicas en sus líneas sanguinas, en sus más grande de veinte tantas generaciones siempre un hijo platinado salía con un don. Para el matrimonio de tres hijos era una dicha.

Los mayores ambos varones, Abraxas 'Brax' Lucius y Draconis 'Draco' Serpentis Malfoy. Y la más pequeña, Luna Gliese Malfoy. Los dones eran a veces simples y otros no tanto, Luna Malfoy tenía el don de la adivinación, gracias a Casiopea, bruja del aquelarre sur de Irlanda que contrajo matrimonio con un Malfoy.

El de Brax era más sutil y poco valorado para cualquiera que no sea de la familia, poseía la habilidad parsel completa, tenía una serpiente gracias a su tío padrino, Thomas Ryddle. Draco junto a Luna entendían a las serpientes pero no podían comunicarse con ellas.

Draconis Serpentis Malfoy, consentido de su abuelos maternos por tener ambos nombres de estrellas, es un cuarto de Veela. No era nada sorprendente ya que la familia hacía honor a su pureza por eso mismo. Eran pocos los que se casaron o tuvieron hijos con muggles, la mayoría contrajo matrimonios o uniones con criaturas mágicas humanoindes.

—¿Estás bien, Draco?

—Si, Luna. Solo que después de dos años en la escuela se me hace raro verte arreglar tu baúl.

—Ahora soy grande y tengo mis once años por fin.

—Lo sé, Brax y yo te protegeremos aún si no caes en Slytherin.

—Lo sé, aunque Ravenclaw, no suena nada mal. Y el azul queda con mis ojos.—Luna tenía los mismos ojos gris azulados de la Narcisa y por ello, la matriarca la amaba. Claro que Brax también los tenía y el cabello era de un rubio, nada platinado como los Malfoy sino más a su madre.

Draco siguió consintiendo a hermana y terminó de ayudarle a hacer su maleta para el colegio, con un Brax en la puerta, para luego decirles que estarían en Londres muggle para el día de mañana.

 **4**

Los niños subieron al tren con sus respectivos baúles y animales. Harry caminó hasta uno que parecía vació, pero con una puerta al costado. Se sentó y no le prestó más atención la puerta hasta cuando unos minutos después apareció una niña de once años.

—¡Hola!—Harry miró a la niña de ojos saltones de color gris azulado y de cabellos platinados, estaba despeinada y la ropa que traía lucía algo rara en ella. La ropa tan pulcra y ella con esa aura de perdida no encajaba.

—Hola, soy Harry. ¿cómo te llamas?

—Soy Luna.—no dijo su apellido ya que el otro niño lo hizo— Es mi primer año en el colegio ¿y tú?

—También solo que soy de traslado.

—Vaya. Pero sabías que este es un vagón privado.—Luna sonrió inocentemente—Si mis hermanos te vieran te sacarían a golpes, más el mayor. Aunque no creo que lo haga ya que es un prefecto ahora.—volvió a sonreír la chica.

—No lo sabía solo no quería ir con mis hermanos mayores.

—¡Oh tú también! Eres parte del club.

—Sí. Es algo tedioso— _''mas si eres un doncel''_ suspiró para si Harry. Sus hermanos creían que él quedaría embarazado solo al tocarle su mano. Los gemelos eran raros.

—Eres un doncel.—dijo Luna unos minutos después. Lo miró y soltó una risita.

—¡Qué! ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—El suspiro largo y... tus hombros son finos. Mis tíos son donceles, y uno de mis primos también. Así que tengas su misma contextura me hizo deducirlo. Aunque mi hermano, el de medio, también es algo delgado. Pero como entrena para el equipo de su Casa esta tonificado y es alto, salió a papá. Yo por otra parte salí a mamá, ella es baja de estatura pero tiene un genio.

—Oh.

El resto del viaje Harry paso hablando con la chica hasta que un prefecto alto y rubio de ojos iguales a su nueva amiga. Él les dijo que pronto llegarían y tenían que estar listos para los botes y todo lo demás. Antes de salir miró mejor a Harry y sonrió, haciendo que Harry por primera vez hacerse cociente de su herencia doncel.

—El es mi hermano mayor, el mayor de los tres. ¿Verdad qué es guapo? Y la sonrisa es marca Malfoy. —Luna miró con una mueca picara a Harry—Pero el de mejor sonrisa es el que sigue. Tiene la de Malfoy-Slytherin, es un bocado de chico. Soy su hermana pero no soy ciega.

Harry se sonrojo. Por Dios esa niña era diabólica. No llegaba al colegio y ya tenía una conversación incomoda por su situación doncelista. No quería que las chicas lo miraran como otra chica, él era un chico, con un ovario, con la habilidad de dar vida, y con el orgullo de la familia Potter al traer la línea de vuelta.

Era un caos. Solo quería terminar el año y apenas empezaba.

* * *

 **Y bien aquí yo de nuevo con nuevas ideas. espero que les guste y si un Malfoy-Potter, un Harry doncel y Malfoy muy interesado en el nuevo amigo de su lunática hermana.**


	2. Un día más para Harry-hermanos y su amor

**¡Gracias a los que ya han puesto esta historia en sus favoritos y los que le dieron seguir, gracias!**

 **Sin editar...**

* * *

Capítulo 2

 **Un día más para Harry / Draco y Abraxas, su amor fraternal**

* * *

 **.**

 **1**

Draco Malfoy estaba con Terry en el compartimiento del tren especial del Ravenclaw, dónde lo besuqueaba hasta quedar sin aire. Bott estaba debajo del rubio y le desordenaba el uniforme, nunca le podía tocar el cabello, era una ley que nadie de las parejas anteriores del Malfoy pudo hacer y se quejaban por ello, pero dejo de pensar en eso cuando sintió una lengua intrusa en la profundidad de su garganta, Draco lo poseía con fuerzas. Bott se frotó con más fuerza sacándose suspiros y roncos sonidos cuando Draco dejaba su boca.

Para Draco, Bott era un gran besador y de familia doncelista, no le importaba. Lo único que le molestaba de su actual chico-juguete era el caos que siempre lo rodeaba, era igual que el niño Longbottom—rodó los ojos al pensar en ése. Y recordó porque asalto de esa forma al chico debajo de él, la culpa era de sus amigos, Padma Patil, Michael Corner, y Anthony Goldstein, principalmente el último. Gruñó.

—Draco, que te pasa ¿por qué paraste? —suspiró Bott. Draco miró al chico que ahora tenía los ojos brillosos y sus cabellos negros pegados a su frente. Draco movió la cabeza y rio con cinismo. Se levantó y se acomodó mejor en el sofá del vagón.

—Vamos, Bott. Que piensas ¿lo quieres hacer aquí en el tren dónde mi hermano hace sus rondas? —la cara de Terry se puso roja. Salía con Draco a mediados del curso anterior, aunque no era formal ni nada, el Slytherin lo tenía loco y el rubio ni sabía. Suspiró.

—No me acordaba de eso, lo siento.

—No importa. Además, Goldstein, viene hacía aquí—dijo Draco con voz cansada.

—Es solo un amigo—se apresuró a decir el chico. Pero Draco ya no le importaba, su padre le había dicho que dejara al chico y le prestara atención a Luna, que lo más seguro caería en la Casa azul y bronce. Draco pensó en Bott, fue un gran 'novio' nah, él no tenía novios, solo parejas casuales y el tiempo con ése se acabó, pero no quería decir que no pudiera despedirse de él.

—Te veo en una semana, Bott. —dijo y se fue. Cuando cerró la puerta se encontró con el odioso de Goldstein, ése no lo dejaba en paz.

—Malfoy—escupió Goldstein.

—Goldstein—dijo burlesco Draco y se fue, negando porque sabía que Goldstein babeaba por Bott. Típico y el idiota de Bott pensaba que él no lo sabía ¡él sabía todo! esos dos tenían sus cosas. Y después decían que las serpientes eran las malas.

—¿Cómo te fue con tu ave? Dragón.

—Cómo a si a ti te importara. Brax. —Draco dijo burlesco.

—Bueno, no te enojes. Solo a ti se te ocurre meterte con ese. Hay más donceles.

—No me digas. —rodó los ojos— La verdad es que Pansy me hace las citas. Primero con la Chang esa, es una loca—Draco miró con ojitos aguados a su hermano mayor y se le tiró encima para abrazarlo y "estrujarlo" en su pecho, la verdad no había gran diferencia entre sus alturas. Y Draco lo molestaba por eso. —después a una chica de Griffindor no te contare por qué en sí no acabo bien, así que tomo la lista de los donceles que no sé de donde la saco y me hizo una cita con Bott, y así termine con esa ave de rapiña. —bufó el menor. Y seguía colgado de su hermano, lo bueno era que no había nadie ya que estaban en el compartimiento privado del mayor.

Brax rodó los ojos y le contó sobre el nuevo amigo de Luna. —… y adivina es un doncel.

—¿De verdad? Ya diría que Lunita es rara.

—Que no te oiga o si no te golpeara.

—Y... ¿es lindo? — preguntó, pero luego Draco escuchó pasos por el pasillo. Para su hermano no era auditivamente escucharlos, también capto el olor de una chica y supo quién era. De inmediato con su fuerza arrojo a Brax en el sofá.

Brax se sorprendió y miró con los ojos abiertos a su hermano pequeño, cuando lo miró con el ceño fruncido se preocupó, pero soltó un gritó cuando su hermano trepo arriba de él y escondió la cara entre su cuello y hombro. Cuando le iba a reclamar la puerta se abrió y ahí entro una chica de cabellos largos y negros, era la prefecta de Griffindor y una ex suya. _Vaya que incomodidad._ Pensó y cerró los ojos, prometido en silencio darle una paliza a su hermano. Cuando agachó la cabeza vio el cabello de Draco de color castaño, rodó los ojos, el único metamorfomago (secreto rotundo entre la familia Malfoy) y usaba su don para hacer rabiar a Katie Bell.

—¡Abraxas! Saca a tu 'novia' de el compartimiento—chilló Bell. Brax se tensó por el gritó de la loca y más por el movimiento de Draco.

 _—Qué haces, tonto_ —susurró Brax.

 _—Cállate y disfruta ver la cara de sapo de Bell_. —Draco lo miró con ojos verdes y tímidos, para mirar a la prefecta de los leones.

—Hola ¿quién eres? y ¿por qué entras así a esta parte?—la voz dulce de Draco hizo que su hermano lo matara el maldito se trasformo en una chica y gracias al hechizo en la ropa de éste se ajustó a la figura de ahora. Y que figura, una chica de cabellos castaños en buques y perfectos rizos, ojos verdes oscuro, con un busto de la copa 'C' su preferida, no bueno su hermano lo conocía. También tenía poco trasero, a él no le gustaban con mucho. Suspiró.

—¿Quién eres? —chilló la griffindor.

—Oh yo soy Draak, mucho gusto— el matamorfomago tomó la mano de Bell y la estrujo con toda la fuerza que hombre poseía y no se detuvo hasta ver un signo de dolor en la cara de la sapo esa.

Bell estaba roja de la rabia y por fuerza impresa en el apretón de manos. Chiquilla desgraciada ya haría algo.

—Bueno adiós. —'Draak' dejo el vagón no sin antes darle un beso en las comisuras de los labios a Brax, el cual se puso rojo. _Te matare Draco, si padre no lo hizo cuando les arrancaste las plumas a pavos reales blancos de la casa, yo lo haré._ Pensó irritado.

Copiando a Luna 'Draak' dio un saltito y se fue.

 **2**

—Dile hola al colegio, Harry. —Luna tomó del brazo a su nuevo amigo, ella estaba fascinada con el doncel y Harry solo quería que no lo estrujara tanto. Harry respiró profundo y miró donde sus hermanos caminaban hacía los carruajes que llevarían a los de quinto, iban con los gemelos. Harry viró el rostro a donde apuntaba Charlus y quedo mudo, su primo Tom estaba ahí parado, con los brazos metidos en las bolsas de sus pantalones. Tenía el cabello largo casi por los hombros y también llevaba su varita en tras su oreja, como Luna.

—Luna vamos por mi primo, sé que se ocupa cuatro por bote.

—Ok.

Caminaron y Tom bufó cuando lo vio con compañía. Habló en parsel para que nadie entendiera su plática, que solo le dijo un suelto Hola. Luna rio. Harry supuso que era porque no entendía a Tom, sin embargo, su primo la miró diferente.

 _*Quién ess tu amiga, primo*_

 _*Ella ess Luna, vine con ella en el tren*_

 _*Curiosso, muy curiosso*_

—Podrían hablar como si en verdad yo estuviera aquí. Es molesto escucharles hablar de mí, cuando estoy presente y en el modo que ustedes lo hacen parece como si fuera una peste. Para que lo sepan soy una Malfoy. —Luna hizo un puchero que en vez de verse fría como dictaba su apellido era más una Black, como su tío Sirius y como su padrino Regulus Black.

Los primos la miraban como un bicho.

—¿Hablas parsel?

Luna rio y sus ojos azules grises saltaron de alegría—No. Solo lo entiendo. Nada más.

—Oh.

—Sí, solo mi hermano la habla y entiende.

—¿Cuál de los dos?

—Oh Harry es el mayor. Brax.

Luna caminó a los botes que un tal Hagrid insistía que solo cuatro subieran. Al final su bote quedo, con Luna, Tom y otro niño.

Llagaron y el caminó fue odioso, llegaron casi después de treinta minutos a una cámara donde una tal Minerva-apellido-raro los hizo retocarse y mimarse las ropas, Tom uso un hechizo en él y así no tuvieron ningún problema, la maestra regreso y dijo que podían entrar en orden, al final quedaron dos filas y ellos iban casi de último total serían en sí los últimos en llamar porque eran de traslado. Harry miró a la mesa del profesorado y ahí estaba el director con túnicas raras y brillosas, un montón que ni conocía, pero descubrió en la presentación que Remus Lupin sería su maestro de DCAO, y el profesor Severus, el padre de Pollux, el hijo de su padrino; como maestro de Pociones.

—Mira Tom, ahí está el tío Severus. —rio Harry y Tom bufó.

Harry lo miró y le susurro—no seas gruñón Tom, será un nuevo año. —Tomo lo miró y Harry quiso esconderse, la mirada de Tom era fría y esos ojos, por Dios eran ¿rojos? 'Qué le había pasado a su primo?

—Malfoy, Luna

El cuchicheo sorprendió a los niños de trece y miraron caminar a Luna de forma altiva y una sonrisa torcida, cuando le pusieron el sombrero hizo una mueca, cuando la maestra quito su mano del sombrero Luna se retoco muy femeninamente haciendo reír a varios, incluso a profesores, también acomodo mejor el sombrero y de la nada invoco un espejito y se miraba. Todo mientras susurraba hacía el sombrero pensante, como se presentó en un principio.

¡Ravenclaw! —gritó el sombrero remendado.

Luna bajo como una princesa y se encaminó hacía su casa, azul y bronce. Harry miró la mesa verde y plata y campo a dos rubios de distintos mirando a Luna y dedujo que eran sus hermanos. Así siguieron los otros niños de once años. Y da la casualidad solo eran ellos dos.

—Ahora los de traslado, tercer año—anunció la profesora. —Potter, Harold

Harry caminó y suspiró cuando sintió el sombrero en su cabeza y la voz de ése se sobresaltó, en Francia no tenían nada como eso.

 _Interesante, muy interesante._

 _Que lo es. —contestó Harry._

 _No te pareces en nada a tus hermanos,_

 _Bueno ellos son gemelos…_

 _Y tú no—aclaro perezoso el sombrero— Eso es claro. Umm, algo más, o sí un doncel. No te preocupes por eso. Aquí hay varios es un colegio de magia y hechicería después de todo, hay desde criaturas casi completas hasta casi muggle._

 _¿Casi muggle? —preguntó Harry._

 _Sí. Susurró el sombrero. Se les llama así o también Squis._

 _Bueno a que los atañe. Dónde te pondré. Veamos estarías bien en Slytherin y Griffindor, cual crees que es mejor para ti._

 _¿No es ese tu trabajo?_

 _Bien._

—¡Slytherin!

La mesa aplaudió educadamente y él se sentó.

—Ryddle, Tom

Tom se sentó con cara de pocos amigos y el sombrero lo colocó rápidamente en Slytherin. Harry casi llora al ver que estaría con su primo. Tendría un compañero seguro.

 **3**

Draco tomo su vaso de jugo de calabaza y escuchó a su amigo Nott decirle algo de los nuevos. Pero tenía poca información de los dos últimos. Potter y Ryddle. Gracioso. su primo Pollux les dijo que eran primos y que uno de ellos era el ahijado de su papá.

—Interesante.

—¿Qué lo es Draquito? — Pansy se le pego en el brazo. Draco rodó los ojos. Su amiga era una loca. Tenía su novio y andaba restregase en él. Zabini, miró a su novia y rio con ganas al ver la cara de Draco, ellos tres eran inseparables desde antes de primer año.

—¡Bleis! Iras conmigo junto a los nuevos y prefectos.

—¡Claro bombón!

Nott y Draco junto a todo tercer año llevaron a los nuevos antes que los de primero para que se climatizaran. Harry y Tom al llegar vieron al jefe de casa. Severus suspiró al verlos.

—Bien ustedes, leerán antes de dormir parte de sus libros que usarán mañana. No quiero que mi casa, su casa pierda puntos, o si no se las verán conmigo y no les gustara. Entendieron.

—Sí, señor.

—Bien pueden irse. Ahora daré mi discurso a los mocosos de primero. ¡Que esperan largo!

 **4**

Draco Malfoy noto un sutil cambio en su cuarto, antes de él no había familia de apellido L, P y O junto R. porque había dos camas más en su cuarto.

—Nuevos compañeros, Draco.

—Ya veo Nott.

—Aquí dormiremos vaya, pero cosas. Es más grande que el de los gemelos.

Draco giró junto a Theodoro a ver a los nuevo. Potter y Ryddle.

—Señores, están en la casa Slytherin. Todo es mejor. —se jacto Nott.

—Ya veo. —Tom se sentó en una de las camas desocupadas. Miró al rubio platinado—¿Tú eres familia de Luna? —Tom levantó una ceja y Harry se sonrojo.

Theo contestó diciendo que era el hermano mayor de ella. Draco fulmino a Tom y también a Theo. Tenían que comenzar con 'T' sus nombres para que les cayeran tan mal. Puso los ojos en blanco. Luego miró al otro, bajo, de contextura delgada, cabellos finos pero revuelto; dudo un poco, hasta que se le vino lo de su hermano _'el doncel'_ bueno ese era el que compartió vagón con Luna ¿pero y el otro? Lo pensó y dedujo que lo encontraron en el camino. Volvió su vista al doncel y lo detallo, no era feo, pero era muy bajo. Y usaba gafas. Su cara no era fea, pero esas horribles gafas, no. Le quitaban presencia. Draco se sentó en su cama y se arrescosto olvidando a todos para poder dormir. Una belleza como él merecía su sueño reparador y viendo a Ryddle tendría competencia.

Harry también se fue a su cama, estaba a la par del hermano de Luna y le dio la razón el chico era hermoso. Sus cabellos platinados y sus rasgos finos lo dejaron impactado. Lo malo era que él otro ni si quiera lo miro. Harry busco su baúl y se colocó la ropa para dormir. Ya mañana mandaría la carta a su abuela y a sus padres.


	3. Clases y clases

**Contestando a sus Review's:**

 **Xyori Nadeshiko** **:** Sabes amos tus reviews. Bueno a tu pregunta si es no es, la verdad no sé. Solo sé que Abraxas no es un chico que tenga la libertad de hacer lo que quiere. él toma el lugar de ser el sucesor de Lord Lucius, así que tiene que cumplir ciertas normas, como casarse con una sangre limpia y hacer que el apellido perdure además de los deberes de un cabecilla de un clan (Malfoy).

 **teffyshineetae** **:** ¿De verdad? Bueno gracias. Y aquí ya la actualización.

 **(***)**

 **N/A:** _La idea del ficc se me ocurrió de la nada, además cuando empece a leer acerca del tema solo ponían a mi comestible Draco como doncel así que bueno pensé que sería genial poner a Potter de doncel. además Harry como lo ponen es un chico dulce y amable, también susceptible a cambiar de opinión con lo que las personas piensen. A mi ver tiene muy poco criterio claro que cambia cuando va creciendo, pero... da igual._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Clases y más clases**

* * *

 **1**

Harold miró el pergamino donde estaba su horario, suspiró, le tocaba transformación con Gryffindor. Su primo también tenía el mismo horario y tal parecía que Malfoy _dos_ también. Se rió internamente de eso pero solo conocía a Luna y ella sería Luna, después fue a su hermano el rubio de ojos color azul más que grises, pero no cabía duda ése sería Malfoy uno y ahora su compañero de cuarto era el dos. Siguió viendo su horario y se sobresalto al oír la voz de su compañero albino.

—Potter y Ryddle caminen que no soy un mapa. Los guiare estos días y espero que aprendan en la semana, o si no.—Draco levantó su ceja rubia con un toque de irritación.

Siguieron caminando por los pasillos hasta que Draco miró mejor a Tom, se le hacía conocido a él nunca se le olvida un rostro y la verdad era que el chico tenía un cierto parecido a su tía Bella, así que pensó donde podía llegar a conocer al chico. Caminó en silencio hasta que encontró relación con el apellido de Thomas Ryddle, su tío político.

—Eres el hijo de Thomas Ryddle.—dijo Draco a Tom.

—Si, por qué.

—Él es el padrino de Abraxas, mi hermano. Y mi tío político ¿por qué casi no te he visto?—Draco controlo su sus emociones, sabía que no debería cambiar en presencia de persona ajenas a la familia. Además que si bien Tom podía ser su primo ¿por qué nunca lo había visto en ese tiempo? Algo no cuadraba.

—Estuve en América con mi tía.—Tom recordó a los niños rubios que siempre andaban atrás de su madre cuando el tenía casi cinco años.

—¿Eres Draconis?—titubeó Tom un poco.

Draco hizo un mohín ¡que nombre le habían puesto!.

—Sí, soy yo. Tom.

—Lo conoces desde antes, Tom.—Harry estaba impresionado.

—Sí, Harry. Él es sobrino de mi madre.—Tom recordó las fotos mágicas que su madre le enviaba siempre había un niño con el cabello de diferente color, cuando estaba con su madre y padre era de cabello negro, pero si estaba con el señor que era el cuñado de su madre, el señor Lucius, el niño mantenía su cabello rubio y si estaba con el maestro Severus Snape _(como conoció ahora maestro de pociones)_ tenía el cabello negro, lo cual recordaba se veía gracioso.

—¡De la señora Bellatrix!—Harry estaba sorprendido la señora Bella era espeluznante, además siempre que reía parecía que había matado a alguien.

—Sí.—Tom rodó los ojos. No le agradaba que Harry hablara a sí de su madre, si Bella parecía loca pero era ¡la loca de su madre! Y ni siquiera su padre le molestó eso a nadie tenía que molestarlo.

Draco trato de recordar al niño de su edad-miró a Tom- solo lo miraba una vez al año y cuando su padre quería hacer algo en el ministerio mágico.

—No te recuerdo, lo siento, primo.—el cabello de Draco casi se vuelve gris, de la tristeza que lo embargo, pero luego recordó a su padre decirle que jamás debería cambiar enfrente de alguien no digno de la familia. Y no conocía mejor a Tom y estaba Potter.

—Creo no importa. Podemos conocernos más ahora.

—Sí, es lo que pensé.—Draco doblo por un pasillo y paró—aquí es el aula de transformaciones, si aun no se sienten preparados para contestar alguna pregunta que se les haga, limítense a decir que en su escuela no lo llegaron a ver.

—Ok—Harry sonrió. Draco lo miró serio. Suspiró.

Cuando iba a entrar a la cámara de transformaciones el prefecto de Gryffindor paso y los miró muy feo. Evitando el hecho que Draco era intocable al ser el hermano menor del príncipe de Slytherin que también era prefecto, el Gryffindor se concentro con los otros dos.

—Pequeñas serpientes ¿qué hacen aquí?

—Wood, ellos son nuevos no los molestes.

—Pequeño Malfoy, que tu hermano te proteja no quiere decir que ellos también.

Draco sonrió cínico—Estas enfrente de dos Malfoy y un Potter, Wood, yo que tú lo pienso dos veces.

—Potter—Wood detallo a Harry y debió de encontrar algo de parecido con el par de los revoltosos de quinto.

—Ahora vete, Wood—Draco para tener trece años era intimidante, su altura era buena solo era una cabeza mas baja que los de quinto y sexto, gracias todo al gen Malfoy. Draco observo como Wood se iba por el pasillo hablando entre dientes, a lo mejor serían maldiciones.

—Bien, como vieron no somos muy agraciados en otras Casas. No se metan en problemas—lo dijo mientas miraba a Potter. Con los escándalos de los gemelos era más conocedor de que podía ser un Potter.

Harry se sonrojo. El era muy tranquilo o eso se dijo. No quería que pensaran que era un debilucho pero tampoco quería una fama como sus hermanos o como su primo, no nada como eso.

 **2**

Estaba sentado en su hora libre, así que caminó hacía la biblioteca quería saber más. Cuando entró encontró a uno de sus compañeros de cuarto. Harry pensó que era lo que tenía Nott en sus manos. No era el habitual libro de pociones que siempre cargaba era más colorido y más delgado.

—Nott, un gusto verte.

Theo levantó la cabeza y miró a Potter, no tenía una cercanía con él en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos siendo compañeros. Los meses apenas y alcanzaban para poder estudiar y quería ser mejor que Draco en pociones, cosa difícil teniendo en cuanta que el profesor apreciaba mucho a Malfoy.

—Potter.—Nott se percató que Harry miraba su libro y sintió sus mejillas calientes. ¡Por Dios! Que embarazoso. Suspiró, ya qué. —Es de mi madre, ella me lo regalo.

—Oh, no te preocupes yo te entiendo, mi abuela me da uno que otro—sonrió Harry.

—Ya veo.

—Y Malfoy lo sabe, es decir él casi no me hala pensé que tenía algo contra lo que soy, bueno somos.

—No.—Nott hizo que Harry se sentara— Draco es muy amable solo que no esta muy agusto con las personas nuevas a su alrededor, es el segundo hijo de lord y si ben no es el heredero tiene que cumplir ciertas normas y reglas.

—¿Cómo cuales? La verdad yo lo veo muy campante por los pasillos y haciendo ojitos con todo aquel que se cruce en su camino. Es un fastidio.

Nott sonrió—Sí, él es así. Pero si lo ves más allá de lo que muestra, encontraras un chico valiente y astuto, él se lleva muy bien con su hermano, es más Draco evito que su padre comprometiera a su hermano con una tipa. Él solo quiere lo mejor para sus amigos y familiares.

—No lo sabía. Bueno no sé mucho de él. Mi primo Tom, también es primo de Draco. Así que a veces me siento desplazado.

—¿Por qué? Si es también tu primo ¿no?

—El papá de Tom es el primo de mi padre así que en realidad somos primos segundos.

—¿Y?

Harry se encogió de hombros. No le agradaba que su primo lo remplazara por el rubio que de por sí siempre andaba tras Luna, evitando que se metiera en problemas y siempre había un chico con el, pero el chico era un doncel y lo sabía por como lo trataba Luna y Draco.

Miró a Nott que volvió la vista al libro _''Lo que un doncel debe y no debe hacer''_ el libro él ya lo había leído su abuelo se lo dio en su segundo año del colegio. Sabía que había varios volúmenes de ese pero no quería molestar más a Nott.

Así que se concentró en su pergamino, tomo la tinta y pluma y comenzó su tarea.

 **3**

Abraxas Malfoy Jr conocido por todos como Brax miró con aprensión la nota, el equipo de quidditch lo invitaba a la fiesta de quinto año, donde estarían todos los equipos de las cuatro Casas. Tomó un trago de su vaso de agua ¡como carajos se había metido en eso! Es el príncipe de Slytherin y solo porque Bell había regado la noticia que tenía novia ahora debía presentarla en la fiesta de las Casas. Por la unidad de las Casas ahora todos la querían conocer. _¿Como conocerían a la chica si esta no existía?_ Mataría a Bell, solo ella podía hacer eso. Pero primero era encontrar a su hermano pequeño, él lo metió en eso, él lo sacaría. Quisiera o no.

—Draco me ayudaras.—susurró. Con eso se puso en busca de su hermano menor. Primero pensó donde estaría no quería ir a la sala común de las aves de rapiña y encontrarlo en pleno besuqueo y toqueteo con Bott, era horrible ver como Bott tocaba a Draco y ése se dejaba. Sus pobres ojos aún no lo podían resistir.

Caminó y entró en la biblioteca, ese sería un buen lugar para empezar. Miró y se fijo en Nott que estaba con Potter, el nuevo amigo de Luna.

—Theo has visto a Draco lo ocupo y rápido.

—Lo siento Brax, pero no. Creo que esta en la clase de pociones de quinto año. El profesor Snape tiene una con los Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff y a Draco le gusta estar como asistente del profesor, sabes que le encanta su asignatura.

—Lo sé.—Brax suspiró y regreso por su camino. Tenía que llegar a las mazmorras para entrar a la clase del padrino de Draco. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, no era bueno molestar al maestro de pelo grasiento pero era su vida y reputación como el icono de las serpientes. No quería cederlo cunado lo cuidaba para Draco.

Llegó a las puertas semi abiertas del aula. Respiro profundo y entro sin hacer el menor ruido posible, llegó hasta donde estaba Draco y le tocó el hombro. Draco lo miro serio, como si le importara algo lo que el cabeza hueca de su hermano pequeño pensara lo jalo hasta la salida, todo bajo la atenta mira de Severus.

—¿Qué te pasa, Brax?—escupió Draco, el amaba pociones y estar como ayudante d eus padrino le daría créditos extras al finalizar el colegio.

—Esto me pasa—Brax le dio la nota y Draco la leyó

—¿Y?

—¿Cómo que 'Y'?—Brax dio unos cuantos círculos al rededor de Draco y cundo se detuvo lo miró fijamente—Serás mi compañera.

—Soy un chico, Brax, ¿se te fundió el cerebro o qué?

—No tonto, serás 'Draak', Bell dijo que tengo novia y se refería a ti, inútil.

—¡No me llames así!

—Bien, pero tú me ayudas gustes o no. —Brax se dio la vuelta y antes que Draco entrara de nuevo al salón le dijo—paso por ti mañana a las siete, ponte linda.—guiñó un ojo y se fue.

Draco lo fulmino y entro al salón, hablaría con su padrino y vería que hacer. Pero ahora mejor se enfocaba en vigilar calderos de los chicos mayores.


	4. Un baile entre Casas

**Contestando a sus review's:**

 **Xyori Nadeshiko** **:** Esos rubios son mi perdición, la verdad no lo sé, pero creo Bell llorara por querer hacer sufrir a mi _'Draak'_. Parejas umm, la principal sería Drarry/Harco como quieras llamarle aún no encuentro la diferencia ¿la sabes?. Y Nott ¿con lo pondría? me gustaría un Tom/Luna. Oh por cierto ¡Amo tu avatar! yo tengo la foto completa están todos tan bellos, pero Regulus es el mas Kawaiii

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

* * *

 **—Un baile entre Casas—**

 **1**

Harry miró con risa mal disimulada junto a Tom el acicalamiento de Draco. La verdad le parecía raro saber que por un descuido averiguo el secreto del chico. Al no llamar a la puerta del baño compartido por los cuatro en al habitación fue testigo de como el rubio cambia su forma, el cabello rubio platinado a un suave castaño con ondas y perfectos buques. También los ojos plata a un verde oscuro. Pero cuando se miraron por el espejo el cabellos 'castaño' se volvió tojo y volvió al largo normal del chico.

—Potter, es que no te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar.

—L-lo siento pero es que ocupaba una algo.

—No dirás nada. Me oyes—amenazo Draco.

—N-no lo juro.

Pero la verdad es que en ese momento llegó Tom junto a Theo y así que los otros dos también se enteraron.

Pero en el presente, Draco bufaba diciendo que no era digno esto y aquello, su madre lo mataría y su padre mataría a todo aquel que lo supiera. Tom no tenía problemas era de la familia y lo sabía por las fotos. Theo también lo sabía porque el tenía memoria eidética y recordaba cunado Draco siendo más pequeño cambia a su antojo su color de pelo. Así que solo Harry estaba en desventaja. Y como Harry siendo Harry se escondía atrás de su primo Tom no quería sufrir la ira de Draco Malfoy que ahora su magia salia y destruía cosas a su pasos.

—Cálmate Dragón, sabes que nadie dirá nada. Yo por mi parte jamás diría algo o usaría para pedirte algo.

—A mi ni me mires, mi madre me mando fotos tuyas desde hace mucho, y nunca se me cruzo hacer algo. Además eres un Black no es nada de malo que seas un metaformago y tampoco me interesa mucho.

Draco suspiró y miró a Potter, el doncel negó varias veces y decía que no diría nada e incluso tampoco le haría saber a Luna que sabía el secreto si eso quería él.

—Bien.—Draco los miró, ellos serían sus compañeros de cuarto por el resto de su tiempo en el colegio. Además que ellos sabían podían ayudarle con lo que le pidió Brax.—Potter y Nott ustedes me pueden ayudar en algo.

—¿En qué?—preguntó Theo.

—Ocupo ver a Luna—susurró Draco.

Theo y Harry lo miraron pidiendo una explicación. Draco pensó que si Brax salía bien librado de esa fiesta le debería una muy grande. Tom imagino algo y sonrió ladino, totalmente Abraxas no había cambiado si era lo que pensaba.

—Iré a la fiesta de quinto año, la fiesta de las Casas por el quidditch.—empezó Draco contando la historia a sus compañeros de cuarto, un buen amigo de la infancia, un primo prodigo y a un doncel metiche que estaba en la ecuación.

—¿Y? Para que la ocupas, Draco.

—Theo, yo soy el que acompañara a Brax.

—¿Para eso te buscaba? —Harry se sorprendió, no podía creer que el chico rubio de ojos azules fuera tan malo

—Sí, Potter. Bueno... podrían llamar a Luna.

—Yo iré por ella, además si Nott o Harry van no saldrán de ahí por mucho. Además Luna es muy intuitiva si los ve pensara que no es nada malo pero si me ve a mi, sabrá que ocupas ayuda.

* * *

 **2**

* * *

Luna Malfoy tenía un día tranquilo, sus compañeras no eran malas o mejor dicho no tenían porque ser malas con ella. Caminó en su alcoba y se sentó en su silla en el tocador. Arreglo sus cabellos platinados y sonrió, tocaron su puerta una niña de segundo la miró para decirle que tenía vistas.

—Pasa, hola Tom.

—Luna.

—Qué ocurre, Harry esta bien? O es otra persona, primo.

—Tu hermano ocupa tu ayuda, Draco.

—¡Oh si! Oí por ahí que la nueva novia de mi hermano jamás se había visto en en Hogwarts, estaré lista en un minuto.

—Espero afuera.

Tom espero como cinco minutos hasta que Luna salio con un pequeño bolso. Caminó despacio hasta las mazmorras cerca de ahí estaba el salón de pociones y entraron. Tom miró que Nott como su primo estaban con una joven de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños, su primo estaba sonrojado y Nott con un libro y mirando de reojo a la 'chica' una muy linda. Tom negó para eso usaba el rubio idiota la habilidad. A veces era triste saber que su madre compartía líneas de sangre con personas así.

—¡Oh pero que bella te ves! Tengo el vestido perfecto para ti...

—Draak, Luna.—la cara bonita de la chica surco una arruga en su frente—matare a tu hermano después, me oyes.

Tom escuchó la voz armónica y suave de Draak y lo envidio, como era posible cambiar tanto con esa habilidad. Tener capacidad de cambiar su físico de esa forma.

—Bueno a Bell se le cera la cara d ella envidia. Solo ten cuidado. No quiero que te pase algo, Draco.

—Si, si. Ayúdame quieres.

* * *

 **3**

* * *

Brax tenía una hora para terminar de arreglarse, sabía que su hermano estaba con Luna ya que en la semana paso siempre una hora con ella para poder arreglarse para el día de hoy. La semana pasada Luna llego a él y lo sermoneo todo, también le llegó una carta de su madre donde le contaba que sabía lo de 'Draak' su padre también y todo por Luna. Maldijo.

—Pero es que no entiende.—suspiro irritado. Brax quería eso como todo gran Kelpie salir del agua. Nunca quiso hacer alarde de su hermano de esa forma, pero que se diga nunca, pero nunca un Malfoy queda como un mentiroso.

—¿Entonces estas listo?—escucho como Marcus le preguntaba pero la verdad es que no, no lo estaba, no quería que sus amigos miraran a 'Draak' como un pedazo de carne. Sabía a lo que se metía con las habladurías de Bell y Wood pero jamás le haría daño a su dragón. Cerro los ojos, pero miró a su amigo, Marcus y Evan Jr estaban ahí, mirándolo.

—Iré por mi cita.

—Te esperamos afuera en el tercer piso.

—Bien.

Brax caminó hasta las habitaciones de los chicos de tercero, cuando entro miró a Tom junto a los otros dos chicos y Luna viendo la puerta del baño.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Oh Brax! Draco no quiere salir, dice que no le agrada la ropa.—Luna hizo un puchero.

Abraxas se sintió mal de inmediato. Miró a los demás— 'Y ustedes que hacen aquí?

—Brax ellos saben lo de Draco. No se como pero ya lo saben, Theo aún lo recordaba y Tom es es nuestro primo y Tía Bella le mando fotos de todos, solo Harry es el único que puedes amenazar con golpear.—Luna sonrió soñadora. Harry se preocupo por su amistad, acaso lo quería ver muerto.

—No importa ya. Draco abre es hora. Tenemos que estar en la sala en menos de quince minutos así que ¡sal ya!

—¡No quiero!—el gritó salio femenino y agudo. Pero después se escucho un suave Bien.

Draco abrió la puerta y observo a todos, quiso llorar, la falda era corta y la blusa muy pegada, temblaba, por los tacones de casi diez centímetros. Rayos ser chica apestaba. Se lamento en convertirse en una ese día en el vagón del tren.

—¡Estas hermosa!—chilló Luna. Theo lo aprobó con un rubor y Harry no dejaba de verlo. Por otro lado Tom y Abraxas examinaban todo de él como buscando fallos, eso lo enojo él era perfecto en sus transformaciones.

—Bien entonces vayámonos.

—Bien, vamos 'Draak'—dijo ya más tranquilo Brax y con un suave toque burlón.

* * *

 **4**

* * *

Los Gryffindor miraron a sala de la aula todo propósitos para la celebración, que mejor uso de la habitación sin gastar en nada para la decoración.

Habían cinco chicos de Hufflepuff casi todos de quinto año, tres de Griffindor en cuarto, cinco en quinto, incluyendo a Wood y Bell. Habién siete en total de Slytherin de quinto y sexto años.

Para Bell no mirar a su ex-novio ya era una victoria, jamás se imaginaria que invitaría a la niña sosa del vagón, pero y si llegaba, y decían que de verdad salían. Negó. Nadie saldría con él. Abraxas estaba prometido y si ella no era de él, nadie lo sería. Caminó hasta los amigos de Brax.

—Flint, Rossier ¿dónde está su amigo?

—Buscando a su cita ¿verdad Rossier?

—Sí—dijo aburrido.

La puerta de la sala de multipropósito se abrió y Abraxas Malfoy entró con una sonrojada Draak.

Para el final Draco quiso cruciar a varios mimosos Hufflepuff, lanzar imperius a los ' _inteligentes_ ' Ravenclaw, y unos cuantos avada kedavra a los tontos leones, entre las serpientes Rossier y Flint junto a Brax o protegieron de las miradas lascivas de los chicos y de una cuanta chicas. Negando Draco aprendió una gran lección, nunca, pero dígase nunca volvería a ser una chica para salvar a su propia madre.

.

.

.

Bueno... el pobre de Draco aprendió su lección, jamás salvar a su hermano de sus ex-locas-novias


	5. Después de la tormenta viene la

**5-Después de la tormenta viene la ¿cuál paz?**

* * *

Harry Potter sabía que no debía estar despierto a esa hora, también que sí lo miraba el celador estaría en problemas, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, y no era por falta de se, sino que su compañero de cuarto aun no llegaba.

Caminó hasta el tercer piso y pensó en Draco, sabía que el chico no era tonto pero a lo mejor estar en forma de... chica, lo alteraba un poco. Aun con su capa de invisibilidad caminó por el pasillo hasta que encontró a unos chicos de quinto todos apretados en una esquina. Negó, los chicos de hoy, bueno y bueno tampoco él lo podía negar.

 _¿Dónde estas Draco?._ Harry susurró. Escuchó un chillido y fue a ver tal ves ocupaba ayuda alguien.

—Suéltame animal—Harry miró como 'Draak' porque era Draak pataleaba a un tipo de quinto. Se quedo quieto no podía hacer mucho, ya era un chico escuálido y flacucho. Tenía que buscar ayuda, pensó. Pero algo le llamo la atención, Draak le dio una patada al chico... bueno el tipo iba a estar muy adolorido.

—Eso para que sepas que no te metas conmigo, animal.—siseo 'Draak' y con los ojos verdes apuñalo al tipo.

—M-maldita—se quejo el joven.

—Para ser un Griffindor creo que no eres muy valiente y honorable, gusano, no mejor no insulto al animalito.—'Draak' miró con asco al tipo, digna mueca Malfoy pensó Harry.

 _¿Draak, estás bien?_ —Harry se acercó a la joven y ésta con los ojos muy abiertos y boqueando como un pez le miró.

Que tenía el cuatro ojos en la cabeza—pensó Draco.

—¿Qué haces Potter?

—Te vine a buscar, bueno, no exactamente pero no llegabas y cuando te vi quise ayudar pero veo que lo has hecho muy bien.

—Tú me ibas a ayudar? Por favor Potter no juegues. Tú necesitas un ejercito para hacer tal acto.—Draak observo el pasillo y cambio de ser la chica de copa 'C' al el chico que para Harry era totalmente hasta ahora insoportable.

—Vayámonos, Potter no quiero que me vean, suficiente con lo que paso. —tomó un momento y cuando Harry lo metió dentro de su capa y así avanzaron hasta llegar a las mazmorras.

 **2**

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada?—escuchó de Tom.

—¿Dónde estaba tu hermano?—ese fue Theo.

—¿Mataras a Brax?—preguntó Pansy que estaba ahí de metida. Y la verdad es que la idea no estaba nada mal.

—¿Seré tu ayudante, ocupare una pala grande?—y ese fue Blaise con su sonrisa _colgate_. Sí tenía una maña de ver info comerciales en la _Tv_ muggle de la casa de su tía Andromeda.

Draco pensó que su padre haría que Abraxas Malfoy II, su hermano, estuviera muerto y estaría en primera fila. Miró como Tom y Pansy "la metiche" juntaban sus cabezas y planificaban como acabar con su hermano mayor, le daba igual, miró a Theo y Potter que solo miraban sus pies como si estos le dieran el secreto del universo, negó.

Draco también observo como su dulce y descabellada hermana estaba hablando de hadas y duendes con Blaise así que él solo se quedo viendo a los dos donceles que aún miraba sus zapatos.

Suspiró.

 **3**

Abraxas Malfoy II, tenía miedo, su padre le mando una carta donde estaba estipulado que el próximo fin de semana tendría un permiso para estar en casa. Tragó, su hermano le dijo que se arrepentiría de haberlo dejado solo en esa fiesta y ahora le creía, paso saliva otra vez.

.

.

.

La venganza de un Malfoy se sirve a lo dulce y fría.


	6. El deber de un padre

**Gracias a los que han dejado sus review y los nuevos en favoritos y seguidos**

 **¡Gracias!**

* * *

 **6- El deber de un padre**

* * *

 **1**

Lucius Malfoy II, cabeza de familia, hombre de negocios, esposo devoto y padre empedernido, tenía aunque no debería un hijo favorito. Su segundo hijo era un calco suyo, desde que nació fue y es un niño muy saludable y también juguetón.

» _Cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos a los minutos de nacer lo miró con tanto amor que nunca creyó amar a nadie más. Pensó que sería el último porque tenían problemas en consentir, Abraxas su primer hijo fue un hijo de mucho trabajo, casi un año entero para poder conservarlo, y con miedo de no poder tener más en el futuro, él que fue hijo único no quería que Abraxas lo fuera decidió hacer pronto la "tarea" y ahí en sus brazos tenía una mini copia suya, desde los cabellos hasta la piel que por ahora era de un rosado bebé._

—No es encantador, querido—fue lo que su esposa le dijo.

—Sí, mucho.

Lucius volvió a mirar su copia y sonrió. Cuando los días pasaron y llegó la familia Tonks a su casa, casi lo hecha, de por sí ya lo tenían harto conque la hija de ellos era una metaformaga y todo ese rollo, él no los quería por la simple razón que era unos impuros. Simple y claro.

—Oh mira Cissi que lindura de bebé!—Lucius miró feo a su cuñada, que mujer más vulgar.

—Así es—por primera ves Draco(nombre del bebé impuesto por Narcisa) miró al hombre y su cabello y ojos cambiaron. Todos quedaron boca abiertos. El niño de apenas días casi un mes de nacido cambio su apariencia.

—Oh el niño es un...

—Sabe quienes son sangre limpia y quien no—el padre de Lucius miró a su nieto que solo en presencia de el señor Tonks cambiaba su aspecto como tratando de esconder ''algo''.

—Cree que esta en peligro, debe ser por tu sangre muggle, Ted.—hablo Narcisa sin ningún rastro de malicia, más bien sorprendía. «

Y así ocurría cada vez que iban a Londres Muggle por negocios (porque los Malfoy por muy puros de sangre no eran idiotas y ellos aparte de amar el nivel de la sangre, familia y otras cosas; amaban el dinero). Todo eso pasaba por la mente de un Lucius aburrido que estaba en su despacho con una copa de vino muggle francés,porque solo los franceses hacían algo bueno y a veces los ingleses, solo a veces.

-Lucius, Lucius ...

—Oh qué...

—Mira—Narcissa le entregó una carta con el sello del profesor de pociones.

—¿Qué habrá ocurrido?—Lucius tomó la carta y la leyó de forma tranquila hasta que casi escupe lo poco de vino que le quedaba en la garganta.

—¿Qué pasa querido?

—Pasa que tu hijo hizo algo que no debería.

Narcisa enarco una ceja, cada vez que escabucha _'tu hijo'_ alguno había hecho algo malo, porque solo cuando hacían algo malo eran sus hijos. pensó molesta.

—¿Bueno qué han hecho? ¿Y quién fue?

—¿Quién más? el sinvergüenza de Abraxas, no sé Cissi, ¿no sé a quién salio? Te lo juro.

Narcissa negó, ella recordaba como podía llegar a ser Lucius en el colegio.

 **2**

Harry Potter caminó para la sala común de sus hermanos mayores, ya que los mellizos le tenían algo, bufo. _¿Qué tendrían los mellizos qué llegara a ocupar?_ Se preguntó y apuro el paso.

 **3**

James Charlus Potter, cabeza de noble casa Potter y además ser primo de un hombre como el próximo ministro, no era nada fácil. Pero lo que más le daba problemas ahora su hogar. Sus hijos mayores estaban en Hogwarts, su única hija estaba en su escuela de actuación y él bueno apoyaba a sus hijos, pero ahora el problema era su esposa, sí su esposa. Liliana "Lily" Evans no entendía la situación de su hijo mediano. Harold Potter era un doncel con un gran futuro, pero el problema con ello era que tenía que buscar familias con buenos antecedentes para que uno de los hijos de Harry llegara a tener el gen.

Miró la carta del barón Italiano que su madre le mando hace poco. Él no quería que su hijo fuera a estar lejos de casa.

No podía casar a su hijo con un Black por el hecho que eran familia algo cercana. Bueno no tanto pero igual no quería emparentar con ellos, la señora Black, madre de Sirius, era un dolor de cabeza. Le tenía pena a _Snevilus._ Porque su suegra era peor que sus cuñados.

—¿Qué sucede, señor Potter?—James miró a su compañera, la señorita Bones. Ella pronto presentaría su examen para poder egresar a los jueces del Wizengamot.

—Oh Amelia nada, solo que no sabía habría tanto trabajo por aquí.

—Oh pero señor Potter, sabía que cuando dejo parte del trabajo en los aurores por el equipo tendría más trabajo de escritorio que de campo. Estaba en el documento que firmo—Amelia sonrió—yo lo redacte. —lo dijo orgullosa.

—Bueno gracias, Amelia.

—De nada, James.

Bueno eran de la misma edad, que Amelia haya sido una Ravenclaw y no una leona no le quitaba su valentía y agudeza como las serpientes. James suspiró porque volvía a ver las notas de su madre y las cartas de los prometidos para Harry.

 _¿Por qué era tan difícil ser padre?_ Se preguntó decaído.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Otro capítulo más.**

 **Palabras [+900]**

 **Hasta la** **próxima**


	7. Las primeras vacaciones

**7-Las primeras vacaciones**

* * *

 **1**

Las vacaciones de invierno llegaron y Harry estuvo invitado a dos casas, Theo le invito a pasar la segunda semana en su casa para que la tercera fuera en casa de los Malfoy, ya que Luna lo invito los últimos días.

—¡Hey Harry! Listo para irnos. ¿Dónde esta tu equipaje?—Liam miró a su hermano pequeño y lo agarro en sus brazos grandes y fuertes por ser parte del equipo, era un golpeador.

—¿Sí, donde esta tu maleta, enano?—Hunde lo miró serio y Harry trago saliva.

—No hice. En casa tengo ropa no vi necesidad de empaquetar algo de aquí.

—Bueno... lo que sea. Tenemos que estar en el tren—Liam volvió a hablar y miró a todos lados—¿Dónde están tus amigos, cachorro?

—Malfoy esta esperando a Luna, y Theo junto a Blaise están ayudando a Draco.

—¿A mini Malfoy?—Liam que era compañero en las maldades de los gemelos Weasley sonrió —Que están haciendo en realidad pequeña serpiente.

Harry achicó sus ojos. Liam era un entrometido y Hunde no hacia nada. Por que su hermano mayor dejaba que Liam complicara las cosas.

—No lo sé, Liam.

—¡Oh vamos Harry! Dinos, te prometo... bueno prometemos que no diremos nada ¿verdad Hunde?

Harry rodó los ojos, Liam era un mentiroso de mierda. Nunca se le creía nada. Cuando estaba a punto de insultarlos llegó Blaise junto a un Theo molesto y cara del moreno tampoco era buena.

—¡Chicos!—Harry los saludo alegre. Aunque cuando Theo y Blaise vieron a los gemelos Potter fruncieron el ceño.

—Oh genial más polizontes en el compartimiento.—se quejó Zabini.

—¿No sé por qué lo dices, Zabini?—Hunde lo miró y sus ojos cafés brillaron.

—¿Dónde está Draco?—una nueva voz se escuchó y todos vieron a la mi-ni-mini Malfoy, acompañada de Abraxas.

—Luna, hermosa y tú—Zabini beso el dorso de la recién llegada e ignoro al Malfoy mayor. Bueno todos los Slytherin lo ignoraron eso hizo que los gemelos Potter se vieran y sonrieran.

—¿Dónde está, Draco?—volvió a repetir pero esta vez fue Abraxas, poco le importaba como se llevaran a hora pero su hermano tenía que llegar pronto ya que el diez minutos estarían para que los llevaran a la estación del tren.

Theo suspiró—Bott lo secuestro. Pero Tom se quedo con ellos. Nos dijo que lo miraríamos en el tren, así que ya nos podemos ir.

Harry no quería dejar a Draco solo después de la noche donde tuvo que defenderse de un loco Gryffindor no le gustaba dejar al rubio solo, pero su primo Tom era fuerte e inteligente, si ocurría algo Tom era el mejor para salvarlo.

 **2**

Draco junto a Tom estaban en el compartimiento del tren para los Slytherin y tenía un dolor de cabeza. Terry Bott se comporto como una chica plantada en el día de su boda.

Draco pensó que su romance con Terry terminaría bien, después de todo el chico tenía a su _'amigo-besa-traseros'_ así que no comprendía el comportamiento de Terry, debió de ser un tejón en vez de una águila.

—No entiendo. —soltó por fin y miró a su primo.

—Eres un Malfoy, no quería perder la posición que representas.

—Eso es tonto. Jamás me he fijado en eso cuando salgo con alguien ¿por qué él sí?

—Eres rico.

Draco levantó una ceja dorada—Eso no importa en el colegio.

—Pero a él no le importaba. Solo sabía que podía llenarse la boca diciendo que era pareja de Malfoy y con eso ejercía un poco de poder en su Casa. Te sugiero que si vas a tener pareja sea un Slytherin.

—Lo pensare.

El compartimiento se lleno de los demás chicos. Theo traía unos libros, Blaise con una _snitch_ de colección de color roja atrás Potter con una cara de ver un bludge y supo el por qué ya que también venían los gemelos Potter.

Sería un largo viaje.

 **3**

Los gemelos Potter si bien no eran tan físicamente parecidos entre ellos como los Weasley tenían más cerebro que ellos o eso se decían, Hunde miraba todo con ojos analíticos mientras que Liam trabaja en las mascaras de las serpientes. Hunde negó, le hubiera hecho caso el cosido sombrero y haber ido a Slytherin pero no quería dejar solo a Liam.

Hunde no aparto la mirada de Tom, su primo segundo que también era primo hermano de Malfoy, eso le hizo pensar que tan relacionados estaban con los Malfoy.

Para Charlus Liam Potter lo más importante era saber porque el pequeño Nott se sonrojaba cada vez que miraba a su gemelo. Cuando lo vio platicando con Harry sonrió, sabía que habían más donceles pero nunca imagino que los Nott tuvieran el gen. Sabía que la familia sangre puras eran más propensas a tenerlo, pero ellos eran mestizos así que lo que podía activar el gen en sí ¿sería sangre nueva? No estaba mal su idea. Entonces como alguien como Nott hubiera desarrollado el gen. Tendría que hablar lo con Phineas.

—Puedes dejar de molestar, Zabini—Abraxas no aparto la vista de como Blaise hablaba con Luna, no quería que un tipo de tercero anduviera dándole ideas a su pequeña hermana.

—Calla Malfoy. —todos se rieron y tubo ganas de matarlo. Si bien sabía que el trato sería algo err... complicado después de la fiesta tampoco podía ir por ahí con los ojos rojo y ojeras. No, él era un príncipe, el príncipe de Slytherin.

 **4**

Los Potter estaban junto a los Malfoy para recibir a sus hijos. ¿Por qué? Fácil, James tenía una nota de sus hijos mayores donde le decían que se irían con Harry en el compartimiento de las serpientes. Así que allí estaba él, junto a Lily y los Malfoy, su primo Tom estaba con su esposa Bella la cual tenía un vestido que la hacia verse más joven de la edad que realmente tendría y sus cabellos alborotados.

—¿Aun no bajan?—Molly Weasley venía con sus hijos, Ginny y Ron, ambos de Gryffindor.

—No Molly.—contestó Lily.

Molly y Lily entablaron una conversación y Bella junto a Narcisa las miraban con desdén.

James también se fijo que Lucius estaba platicando con Nott Sr. el anciano. No sabía que es lo que hacía el hijo de ése pero solo se rumoreaba que el departamento de misterio era el mejor con el inefable Nott. Chasqueó la lengua.

El compartimiento de Slytherin se abrió y los chicos bajaban. Las platicas cesaron y las mujeres de alta sociedad se acercaron a ver si bajaban los niños.

James miró como los gemelos bajaban sus maletas y atrás de ellos venía Harry con su grupo de amigos, entre ellos pudo ver a los Malfoy, tanto la chica como el chico. El mayor de los Malfoy estaba platicando con otro joven de su curso.

—¡Draconis, Luna! —James miró como Narcisa caminó y hablo fuerte para llamar la atención de sus hijos. Bella caminó rápido y tomo a un joven alto de cabellos negros entre sus brazos, lo besaba hasta el cansancio. El joven tenía los ojos en blanco pero sonreía.

—Ya llegaron. — Sr. Nott tomo a su nieto y desaparecieron en el acto.

—Vaya al señor Nott no se le quita lo dramatico.

—Abraxas—regañó Lucius. Abraxas se encogió de hombros.

—¡Papá! A que no sabes vi varias hadas de fuego cerca del bosque y también un pequeño grupo de gromos... —James dejo de prestar atención a lo que hacían los demás cuando los gemelos casi lo tumban al suelo. Harry más calmado y algo tímido se acerco a él y lo abrazo.

—¡Papá!

—Bienvenido, Harry. ¿Y cómo estuvo hasta ahora el castillo? Nuevos amigos eh.

—Sí. Ellos son mis compañeros. Con Draco y Nott comparto habitación, claro que le primo Tom también. Fue una gran suerte.

—¡Pero que vulgar! Potter eso no se dice en medio de esto—Draco rodó los ojos y Harry sonrió ya conocía como era el 'niño-mimado' pero sabía que el tono era medio en broma y decía medio porque en lo otra era verdad. Se sonrojo ¡que vergüenza!

Con eso cada familia se fue a sus casas. Los Weasley se fueron a la casa Potter para poder almorzar y los Ryddle junto a los Malfoy, dando libre acceso a los hermanos para dejar libre su magia.

Draco desde que entro a su casa su cabello fue un rubio fuerte (claramente feliz) Luna caminó cerca del bosque y de ahí salio un animalito que no sabían que era. En cambio para Abraxas entro castigado a su cuarto que solo pudo hablar con _Luci_ , su serpiente ya que esta estaba en su habitación en una caja del más alto vidrio y le comenzó a relatar su mala suerte.

* * *

 **Aquí el #7 espero les guste.**

 **.**

 **Palabras [+1400]**

 **.**

 **Los veré en la próxima y les invito a leer mi otro fanfic "Slytherin" que es continuación de Familia.**

 **.**

 **¿Reviews?**


	8. Vacaciones con los Slytherin

**Contestando a sus revienw's:**

 **Zay** : Gracias! y Sí ahora que ya termine el primer arco de Slytherin estoy enfocada en esta.

 **Ryogana** : Y aquí tienes otro.

 **yumeatelier** : Por lo corto no te preocupes, unos son muy largos o más cortos u.u... Así salen. Oh lo de Theo, si pobre de él porque no yo sé cuanto le tomara, pero Liam puede ayudar! o eso espero.

 **jess Granger s:** Aquí el capítulo, espero que te guste y así dejas tu huellita... xD

 **SELENE 333:** Umm pos no sé, si se si sus rasgos se volvera mas 'finos' pero porque no, todo se puede. Y sí Theo es un encanto, es mi encanto. ¡Aunque en el libro no mucho! Dx

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

* * *

 **Vacaciones con los Slytherin**

 **-x-**

 **1**

Harry empaqueto lo necesario para una semana, bueno casi dos semanas. Iría a la mansión Nott por cortesía de Theo. Sabía que el padre de Theo no estaba en casa y casi nunca pasaba tiempo por su trabajo en el departamento de misterios. Caminó por la habitación y miró a su lechuza, Hedwig, tenía sus plumas largas y el pecho algo encrespado la chica ocupaba un buen corte de pelo y mejorar las plumas.

Tomó nota de dejarla en manos de Hunde para que le ayudara. El 'Toc-toc' en la puerta hizo que volteara. Ahí estaba su padre recargado en el marco y viéndolo con sus gafas mal puestas.

—Papá. ¿Qué pasa?

—Solo que no puedo creer que mis hijos no estén aquí.

Harry sonrió a su padre, los gemelos andaban con las copias Weasley y vendrían mañana. Y su hermana había tenido sus vacaciones antes y ahora estaba en Italia con la abuela para su primer ensayo, un infocomercial muggle. Quién hubiera dicho que Dorea Black sería quien llevara a la cima a su hermana.

—Papá solo será una semana y el domingo regreso.

—Solo porque el martes iras a la mansión Malfoy—James suspiró—no quiero que te pase algo, eres él que más se parece a mi, cachorro.

—¡Papá!— Harry se sonrojo. No quería que su padre estuviera tan sentimental con él, su padre no era una persona así, la abuela era demasiado extracta así que su padre nunca se comportaba de esa forma. Respiró y se relajó

Padre e hijo terminaron de arreglar la maleta de Harry para luego irse hasta la chimenea que por red Floo irían a la mansión Nott.

 **2**

James despidió a su hijo y caminó a la sala donde miraría uno que otro partido de quidditch por el canal del ministerio; su madre aborrecía lo muggle, pero él y su padre amaban la tv y si podían colocar más canales mágicos en el aparato ¿por qué no gustarle?

James también se fijo en el reloj, por la hora su esposa estaría en casa de Molli, ultimada mente solo ahí pasaba y no quería saber el porque. Llamaría a Sirius y podrían ir a ver la tv en casa de él, aunque estuviera Severus. La verdad él poco entendía que había visto su amigo en el profesor. Su hijo le había dicho que era un buen maestro y que Pollux no se metía con el y sus amigos.

—Bueno mejor me conecto con Sirius.

James tomó el espejo que su amigo mando hacer y que se quedaba con ellos para poder hablarse con más tranquilidad. Caminó hasta la salita y tomo el condenado espejo y se concentro, pasó los minutos y cuando James pensó que nunca tomarían en condenado aparato vio el rostro de Pollux. Los ojos grises y fríos del joven hicieron que sonriera nervioso.

—Hola Pollux, ¿está tu papá?

—Señor Potter, mis padres están ocupados—con una mueca Pollux, he hizo amago de cerrar la comunicación.

—Espera Pollux ¿puedo ir a la casa?

Pollux miró al amigo de su papá ¿en que cabeza cabía que él pisaría su casa? Además su padre lo mataría si un amigo de Sirius entraba en la casa. Su abuela estaba de vacaciones en París. Suspiró, si su papá se enteraba que negó la entrada a un merodeador o como se llamen lo castigaría, pero su padre... bueno, que papá Sirius lo defendiera.

—Señor Potter, mi padre acaba de llegar y papá esta con él. Así que si lo dejo entrar a la casa estará esperando un rato ¿comprende?

James rodó los ojos—Si Pollux, solo que no quiero estar solo por aquí.

Pollux Orion Snape Black rodó los ojos. Bien que los adultos se entienda, pero el quería un hermanito. Así qué...

 **3**

La mansión Nott no tenía nada que envidiarle a la Potter y Harry supo porque Theo era tan callado, tenías tres hermanos, dos chicas -mayores-y uno varón, el niño tenía solo seis años.

—Guao, Theo tienes hermanos.

Theo lo miró serio y con su ceja ya levantada —¿No eres un genio verdad, Potter?— Theo chistó los dientes.

—Oh que encantador eres, amigo de Theo—La hermana mayor de Theo se acerco a Harry y lo abrazo justo después de quedar sin aire le siguió la otra, ambas de cabellos oscuros una de ojos color verde y la otra de ojos azules parecidos a los de Theodoro.

—Sí, eres... oye te pareces a James Potter el jugador de quidditch!—Zack el más pequeñode los Nott lo miró con ojitos grandes y centelleantes. Harry poco lo comparaban con su padre y si decían algo por el estilo terminaban con ''tienes los ojos de tu madre'' ¡claro que no! Sus ojos eran más bonitos. O eso decía el esposo de su padrino.

—Sí, soy su hijo, Zack.

Los chillidos de las Nott volvieron loco a Harry y Theodoro se lo llevo a su habitación. Harry se sorprendió al ver el cuarto de Theo, era de color azul claro las paredes y una con un tapiz de árboles secos y tétricos, mm era bonito.

—Lamento eso. Mis hermanas generalmente no son así. Mi padre tiene más control sobre ellas pero él ahora esta en el ministerio, ya sabes como puede ser un inefable.

—Umm sí. El tío Regulus lo fue por un tiempo.

—El último de los Black, sí. Ahora él es un gran agente del circulo interno.

—Oh sí. ¿Quién diría que el partido de los mortifagos sería tan popular?

—Sí, mi padre quiere ser parte de la planilla. Ya sabes tener otro tipo de trabajo y pasar más tiempo aquí en casa.

—Papá ahora esta en mesa, creo que las misiones ya no son lo mismo o esta haciéndose viejo.

Ambos donceles rieron. No era nada malo sacar algo cómico de la vida de trabajo de la familia. Y tanto Theo como Harry sabían que era ser 'diferente' en tu familia. Harry pensó que ojala Zack el hermano menor de Theo no fuera como ellos, aún en algunos lugares ser donceles no era bien visto.

.

.

Continuara...

Y les cuento ya termine el primer arco de Slytherin, ya esta estipulado cuantos Arcos serán... espero que me acompañen en esa odisea xD, ¡que trágica yo verdad! quiero hacer una tragedia de un odisea xD mi amiga me mataría si leyera esto... Sorry Gaby, xD


	9. A Londres Muggle

**Contestando a sus review's**

 **1\. yumeatelier** = ¿hermanito a Pollux? sí yo también lo espero... xD sería lindo ver de nuevo el amor de Severus y Sirius . - Si la verdad es que Pollux anda por ahí, pero yo lo veo mas una serpiente precavida, ya que esta en Slytherin, debe de ser mas cuidadoso. Y él es compañero de los gemelos porque ambos estan en quinto año, junto a Abraxas. así que cuando se unan los chicos de quinto será una guerra.

 **2\. SELENE 333** = ajajaja, si verdad. pero no creo que Draco este ciego solo que el pobre no le va bien el amor, las chicas andas detrás de su belleza (solo lo fisico, que vanidosas) y otros donceles por el poder económico y posición social de Draconis... solo observa a Terry, x.x que cruel. Si mi Pollux es un mini snape. con su cabello liso a la altura de los hombros, no es grasoso por que su papi Sirius se lo cuido bien xD

* * *

 **La crónicas de un Doncel**

 **N/A:** Los derechos de los personajes no me pertenecen sino a su autora original **J.K.** **Rowling.** Yo solo hago una historia que no se vería en la saga(ni por un secuestro ovni creo xD)

 **N/A:** Para los que me conocen ya saben como escribo, para los que no, bienvenidos y desde aquí me despido. Ah será solo pocos capítulos no creo que sea tan largo el finc.

* * *

 **Capítulo #9**

A Londres Muggle

* * *

 **1**

Las maletas estaban hechas, los regalos empaquetados y guardados bajo encantamientos de protección por lo frágil que podían llegar a ser, las protecciones fueron hechas por una hermana de Theodore a la cual Harry nunca supo su nombre o solo se le olvidaba. De los hermanos de su amigo el único que siempre estuvo con ellos fue el más pequeño pero por ese momento no se veía. Las hermanas de Theo según Harry lo trataban como un bebé, sí a él que era visita lo trataban así no podía imaginar como trataban al Nott.

—¿Theo nos vamos?—preguntó con voz suave, Harry.

—Sí. Antes que mis hermanas vengan y no me dejen ir—soltó algo burlón.

—Pero tu padre ya te dio permiso ¿no?

—Sí, pero ellas son muy protectoras, igual el abuelo—Theo rodó los ojos.

—Bueno pero no son tan molestas como mis hermanos mayores, Liam y Phineas son muy malos. —Harry caminó hacía la chimenea y no se percato de la cara de su amigo.

—¿Pi-Phineas es malo?

—Oh no en ese sentido, solo que es muy, para mi amargado y serio, pero cuando anda con Liam ahí se ve porque son gemelos. —rió Harry.

—Oh.

Harry tomó un puñito de polvos y miró a su amigo antes de decir, mansión Potter.

Theo suspiró el caminó hasta la entrada de la chimenea y también hizo lo propio con los polvos, al decir mansión Potter lo primero que miró al llegar allí, fue a su amigo que se estaba quitando las cenizas de la chimenea así que cuando salio a la salita y una mujer de cabellos rojos lo miró detallando lo solo atino a sonrojarse.

La dama volvió a mirarlo y se mordió el labio. Theo no dijo nada.

Harry tomó de la mano a Theo y lo arrastro a donde estaba la dama.—Mamá, él es Theo mi compañero de cuarto.

—Oh, que bien querido. —. Lili sonrió cortes al chico y volvió a la cocina.

Harry se disculpo con la mirada y Theo se en congio de hombros. Sabían que no todos respetaban su condición pero a Theo le sorprendió que incluso una madre y más de Harry fuera de esos. Sangre muggle, pensó Theo.

Caminaron a la planta superior solo para encontrar a los gemelos, bueno a Liam tratando de entrar a la habitación de Harry.

Harry lo miró mal.— ¿Qué haces Liam?

Liam se dio la vuelta y miro a los enanos—Oh, Hunde mira, veo unos Gnomos ¿estaré bien?

Hunde Phineas como todo Black ignoro la pulla de su gemelo.—Bienvenido, Harry.—luego paso su vista a un Theodore Nott algo sonrojado— asumo que es usted amigo y compañero de Harry, bienvenido a la casa Potter.

Liam y Harry rodaron los ojos. Liam por ver a su gemelo comportarse como un estirado y Harry por vergüenza ¡como su abuela había educado a Hunde! parecía un sangre pura puritano.

Theo se sonrojo más y le dio la mano a Hunde y soltó el corto saludo de aceptación por la bienvenida a un hogar, no pensó que las tradiciones se cumplieran en esa casa, por vivir una hija de muggles.

—Bueno ya basta con eso de presentación—estalló Liam y tomó al niño de ojos verde pardo para empujarlo por la puerta de Harry la cual cedió con el _Alohomora_ de Hunde. Harry volvió a mirar mal a sus hermanos pero esta vez más a Hunde ¿cómo podían invadir su habitación de esa forma? Se lo diría a su abuela.

—Aquí estarán hasta mañana ¿cierto?

—Sí, Liam—contestó Harry.

—Bien siendo así quiero que estén muy tranquilos por hoy ya que mañana los llevaremos a la madriguera, Fred y George nos invitaron.

—¿Y nosotros qué? Liam, Theo y yo tenemos el día lleno, tenemos planes.

—No importa enano. Tú y tu amigo junto a Hunde y yo, iremos donde los Weasley y se ha dicho. Además mamá querrá ver a la señora Molly además los gemelos nos darán mercancía para hacer más bromas.

Harry elevo su ceja— Y a mi eso qué. Ya te dije que Theo y yo tenemos planes.—protestó Harry.

—¡Ah ya sé! y si invitamos más serpientes ¿qué dices?

Harry negó—Theo y yo iremos al callejón Diagon para ir a comer con Blaise, Luna y Draco.

—Oh con dos Malfoy. Bueno eso es interesante. No se si querer saber que Abraxas vaya con ustedes él es muy raro.

—Liam, Brax es tu compañero de año, no deberías hablar mal de él. No lo crees.

—¡Nah! Él es un estirado como todos las serpientes.

—¡Yo soy un estirado entonces!

—¡Qué! No enano. Solo que ese chico es muy raro.

—Luna también parece algo rara, pero no importa.

Mientras Harry seguía discutido con su hermano mayor (uno de ellos) Theodore se acomodo mejor en el cuarto de Harry, Hunde ya había trasfigurado un sillón en una cama más para el chico de ojos verdes pardo. Hunde lo miró con detalle, para ser un Slytherin no tenía el porte de ser un arrogante como su amigo, Brax era realmente pedante y egocéntrico cuando quería. Y el hermano menor de él iba por ese camino. Pollux también era algo desagradable. Más siendo compañero de Abraxas Malfoy.

—Bueno es hora de parar eso—Hunde se acerco a Liam y le halo sus orejas haciendo que los chicos de trece y catorce años reían.

—Bien. Liam. Harry y Theo tiene planes de ir al centro del callejón. Podemos ir con los gemelos ahí un rato y luego nos vamos a la madriguera con ellos y si algún chico de los que se reunieron con Harry se unen sería genial y si no, también.

—Bien.—Harry sonrió y Theo junto a él.

Mientras en la cocina Lili Evans meditaba el como haría para tratar con el chico Nott. Miró la encimera mientras se retorcía las manos. Para ella era difícil ver como su propio se perdía en esa 'situación' no quería que el tiempo pasara, cada día veía como su hijo cambiaba, sus cabellos alborotados se estaban alisando y seguían tan suaves más de lo que eran hace un año atrás, sus ojos brillaban y además sus hombros seguían finos.

Lili Evans suspiró—. No creo estar hecha para esto.

—Para qué Lili—. Remus que entraba junto a James y Sirius le cuestionó por lo oído.

—Oh, Remus. —Lili sonrió un poco. Ver a sus compañeros del colegio le agradaba, con ellos venían Pollux, el hijo de Sirius, suspiró ¿es qué acaso con dos no era suficiente?—Nada de nada. Remus como te trata la vida.

—Oh pelirroja vieras...—La platica empezó y James se sintió mejor, aún estaba en su cabeza las ideas de los nuevos aurores en el Wizengamot.

—Que les gustaría para la cena. Hoy habrá casa llena. Harry acaba de llegar y esta con su amigo, el chico Nott. Y creo que los gemelos se pondrán felices que todos comamos juntos.—Lili empezó a hacer los planes de la cena. Pero con las pisadas de las escalones su piel se enchino. Los 'niños' bajaban y ella los oía reír y bromear entre ellos.

—¡Padre! ¡Tíos!—Liam se arrojo a los brazos de su padre. Para luego estrujar al primo Pollux. El cual lo miraba muy mal.

—Padre.—Hunde los miró y fue a saludar a su tíos. Harry junto a Theo esperaron pacientemente su turno para saludar.

—Bien, cachorros. —Remus rió bajo por ver la emoción en los rostros de los chicos más en Liam, que a pesar de tener quince años seguía igual que a los once, con energía de sobra. Remus pensó que Liam tenía a la energía de Hunde dentro de él.

—Chicos por favor, vamos a acomodarnos para la cena.

Harry se llevo a Theo y lo presentó adecuadamente a su 'primo' Pollux. Pollux lo saludo y entablo platicas acerca de la sala común de Slytherin, porque él la extrañaba y los chicos también.

—Pollux, deja de hablar de la escuela estamos de vacaciones.—le regañaron con voz burlesca.

—Liam, no me sorprende tu respuesta.

—¡Que! Ya verás Pollux ¿por qué eres un amargado?—Liam se sobre exalto un poco y amenazo con su cubierto.

—¡No lo soy! —Pollux también amenazo a Liam con el cuchillo que estaba usando para cortar los pimientos.

—¡Si lo eres!—Liam rodó los ojos.

Pollux mato con la mirada a Liam y luego se giró a ver Hunde, él cual solo sonreía de lado. Para Pollux su primo era un Slytherin en piel de un león. Hizo un gesto de asco.

Harry y Theodore solo reían y los adultos no le prestaron atención a la pelea de los mas grandes, siempre era todo igual.

 **-2-**

Draconis Malfoy se miró por tercera vez en el espejo mágico de su cuarto el cual solo decía cosas como 'te ves impresionante. 'Eres el joven mago más guapo de la casa' pero él ya lo sabía. Dejo de estar perdiendo su tiempo con el artefacto y salió en busca de su hermana, Luna, la cual lo llevo a tomar la odiosa decisión de ir a _Café & Té´s _ del callejón Diagon con sus compañeros del colegio. Draco siguió el camino del pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta blanca con un pequeño cartel que decía. 'Luna' .

Tocó la puerta de madera y espero el 'pase' de su hermana. Cuando entró la encontró con un vestido verde con azul y sus cabellos sueltos. Sus ojos gris azulados saltones como de costumbre y enmarcados por las pestañas grandes y finas de color plata.

—Lista, ya son las una de la tarde.

—Sí.—tomó de la pecha un abrigo de color crema y un gorro azul cielo—. ¿Vendrá Brax con nosotros?

—No, pero estoy seguro que ya estarán ahí Blaise y Nott, también Potter. —Luna caminó hasta donde estaba su hermano y se engancho al brazo de él—Nos iremos con el primo Tom, Luna.

—Ok.

Los hermanos al bajar se despidieron de sus padres, Lucius los miró serios y les dio algo de dinero muggle, Draco rodó los ojos, jamás podía engañar a su padre o qué. Narcissa reía de eso y les decía que ellos también se escapaban a Londres muggle cuando eran así de chicos. Pero les decía que no tan lejos de las entradas al mundo mágico.

Draco junto a Luna se trasportaron con un traslador a la casa de su tía Bella. De allí partieron junto a Tom que antes de salir el Sr. Ryddle prácticamente lo había amenazado.

" _No te quiero en problemas, Thomas"_ siseo, para luego dejar que Bellatrix estrangulara al chico de ojos carmesí.

Los dos rubios se fueron con grandes sonrisas de la casa del tío Ryddle y Tom todo rojo de la vergüenza y furia contra su padre por decir tales cosas de él.

—Oh, Tom. Te conocernos sabemos que no harás nada raro. Pero en la verdad el tío sabe que no podemos irnos muy lejos del caldero chorreante, es ese la mejor entrada/salida para el mundo muggle y creo que debemos de mantener un perfil bajo con esa gente.

—No sé porque te oigo hablar y creo que es mi padre, Draco. Los muggles son tontos. No verían la magia ni aunque esta tocara sus puertas.

—Creo que eso no es el caso, querido Tom—canturrio Luna—si a sí fuera los hijos de ellos con magia nunca irían a Hogwarts.

—Sí, sería una pena.—Draco sonrió de forma torcida y Luna hizo un mohín.

—No tenías que ser así tan dardo conmigo, primo. Deja tus ironías para cuando estés con los chicos y tu primo.

—Oh sí. Potter y Nott también nos acompañaran. —Tom sonrió— se que Blaise irá así que seremos seis. Un buen numero para meternos en el caldero chorreante e ir a Londres Muggle.

—Sí. Padre me dio algo de ese papel verde y gris también monedas con símbolos algo extraños.

—Es dinero muggle, Draco. Las monedas son de bajo valor y los billetes de papel son de más valor.

—Bien.— y con eso se trasportaron al callejón en busca de los demás. Llegando y de inmediato se pusieron a buscar a Blaise que al final estaba sentado en un café cerca de la librería. Los Malfoy se sentaron junto a Ryddle, tomaron también una orden de cafés y chocolates calientes para poder esperar a los dos donceles. Al tiempo que ellos esperaban no quedar congelados por el frío invernal y también no quedar ciegos por la gran cantidad de gente que salia para compran más regalos. Blaise pagó su cuenta y la de Luna. Mientras que Draco pagó la de él y su primo. Tom solo esperaba aburrido, hasta que diviso a los chicos.

—Ahí vienen.

—Ya era hora.—se quejo Blaise y Luna lo miró mal.—¿Qué? Es verdad.

—Como sea. Pero parece que no vienen solos.—Draco también diviso a los castaños rojizos de los gemelos Potter y negó.—Viene los Potter mayores con ellos. Así no podremos irnos al mundo muggle.—se quejo Draco.

—Ah pero si son todas serpientes—Liam se presentó sin demora.—y con una de primer año. —Liam se acerco al rubio e invadió su espacio personal—. ¿Mini Malfoy cómo estas?

Draco lo miró serio y con voz fría como el clima le contestó—. Potter mayor uno, estoy bien.

—Oh que ternura. Vistes Hunde sabe que soy mayor que tú.—se burlo.

Hunde negó y se presentó mejor—Solo venimos a dejar a los chicos, Liam y yo estaremos con los de nuestro año. Y cualquier cosa solo nos buscan, sí.—esta vez Hunde se fijo en Tom. Tom tenía ahora catorce años, porque cumplía años en diciembre.

—Sí, primo.

—Adiós Hunde, Liam.—Harry casi los corre del pequeño café.

—Bien, es hora de hacer lo que teníamos planeado.—Draco como todo buen Malfoy que se respete tomó el mando, Tom lo dejo ya que su padre lo tenía castigado y no tenía ganas de pelear con la mente de chiquillos de once (Luna) y trece años.

—Bien, nos separaremos dos grupos para atravesar las barreras del local de Tom (Tom del grupo giró los ojos; acaso ese nombre era tan común) el caldero chorreante— risas se oyeron pero todos asistieron— no podemos llegar todos juntos porque se vera sospechoso. —Draco miró a todos y empezó a nombrarlos.—Blaise se iría con Luna y Tom, siendo el líder, Tom. Entrarían y saldrían del local y se quedarían cerca para cuando ellos les alcanzara poder verlos enseguida. Mientras Draco terminaba junto a Nott y Potter.

—Listos.

—¡Sí!

Se encaminaron hasta la entrada de ladrillos y Tom se llevo a los chicos con él, a los cinco minutos, Draco los seguía. Después que el grupo dos entrara, unos pelirrojo junto a un par de gemelos los siguieron con grandes sonrisas y para mala suerte de los seis primeros iban junto a dos Slytherin con caras de pocos amigos.

 **-3-**

—¡Nos lo pagaran esas serpientes!—chilló un gemelo de ojos cafés.

—No te quejes, que esto también es tu culpa. —contraataco un rubio.

—¡Mía! Yo no te obligue a venir. Además nuestros hermanos y amigos están aquí, podrían estar perdidos.—Liam dramatizo tanto que Hunde ni lo miró. Pollux rodó los ojos cansado de ver a su 'primo' así, los gemelos Weasley miraban todo con ojos grandes y llenos de un brillo travieso.

—Bueno tampoco es tan mal—la única chica los miró seria. Ginny miró y detuvo a sus hermanos mayores de irse a otra parte, mientras Ron no ayudaba tanto. Ginny caminó hasta Ron y lo atrapo junto a los gemelos. Pollux supo que la tipa era de cuidado, y negó con una media sonrisa.

—¿Dónde se pudieron ir, con este clima?—Hunde le preguntó a Pollux y Abraxas.

—¿Dónde irían unos chicos de trece años?—volvió a preguntar Abraxas

—El parque.

—¡Cierto Pollux!— y todos rodaron los ojos, Liam era el más niño de todos ellos.

—Bueno estarán bien. Mi padre debe de saber que están aquí además tanto Draco como Luna e incluso yo, poseemos un hechizo de colocación, es para protección y más bla-bla-bla.

—Sí. Y Tom sabe defenderse solo y ayudara a Harry—dijo Hunde.— pero no creo que hayan ido al parque sino a otro lugar más cálido. Tal vez una cafetería o algo similar, ellos estarán bien.

—Nott es interesante y el chico Zabini es bueno en clases de defensa. Estarán bien.

—¿Y eso que quiere decir? —estalló Liam junto a unos gemelos sometidos por una chica de doce años.

—Quiere decir que no haremos nada. Es hora de volver—sentenció Abraxas seguido de Pollux y Hunde.

—¡No!—el chillido de los pelirrojos fue un agudo ruido lastimero. Abraxas se tao los oídos y Pollux chistó. — nuestros hermanos y sus amigos, anda aquí , solos en la gran ciudad. ¡Les puede pasa algo!

—ellos no son unos niños muggle. Podrán con todo, necio.

—Oh Brax no será que si les pasa algo a los minis Malfoy tu serías el mejor beneficiario.

—Como te atreves.

—¡Liam! Retractarte. Abraxas es un hermano mayor como nosotros, no vuelvas a decir algo como eso. —Hunde y Pollux miraron mal a Liam.

—Bien.—contestó de malas el Griffindor.

Los cinco jóvenes de quince años- quitaron a Liam de lista- penaron que harían ahora. Al final decidieron que no podían pensar con el estomago vació, bueno ese fue Ronald ya que su estomago sonó y Ginny le siguió.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Palabras [+3,100]**

 **Review's?**


	10. Regaños y Planes

**La crónicas de un Doncel**

 **N/A:** Los derechos de los personajes no me pertenecen sino a su autora original **J. .** Yo solo hago una historia que no se vería en la saga(ni por un secuestro ovni creo xD)

* * *

 **Contestando a sus review's**

 **SELENE 333:** Créeme que la aventura les salio cara a los chicos, pero lo verán como pequeños flas-black en los capítulos. Con lo que mencionas del ciclo pues lo pensé pero no sé, tiene entre 13 y 14 años años, así que en cualquier momento podrán entrar en etapas un poco vergonzosas (ejjeje) y quiero que tanto **Harry** y **Theo** tengan algo mas que solo sus 'parejas' y mi sexy **Draco Malfoy** pues tendrá que ver más allá de su nariz xD. **Abraxas** es un amor y como tal hará de las suyas, alguna pareja para él, aunque yo tengo alguien en mente para él. se nos lo llevan ¿xq? ¿xq? lloro de impotencia. **¿Hunde y Theodore?** sí la verdad ellos dos son tan tiernos, pero **Liam** es un hermano muy... Liam! es como esos chicles que no te puedes quitar del zapato ajaja.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

De regaños y venganzas

* * *

 **1**

Harry venía de estar unas tres horas de oír los sermones de su madre y padre: _"No puedes estar en Londres sin supervisor" "No lo vuelvas a hacer a menos que estés con nosotros o uno de los gemelos" "Tu abuela se enterara de esto"_. Y más cosas que la verdad ya se le habían olvidado. Lo bueno es que Theo se había ido a la casa de Abraxas, así no tenía que oír toda esa palabrería. Él era un doncel grande, tenía trece. Podía ir a las salidas del colegio solo y ¿no Londres Muggle? También fue a visitar a sus abuelos no era mal nieto. Rodó los ojos.

—Espero que esta sea la única advertencia que tenga que darte, Harold.

—Pero mamá, yo tengo la edad para salir. Y fui con Tom y mis amigos. Además Liam y Hunde también fueron de metiches.

—Fueron para cuidarte, estabas con los Malfoy, esas personas no son muy agradables.

—Solo porque no son partidarios de algunas cosas no son malos, mamá. El señor Ryddle es muy bueno mamá, además de ser primo de papá.

—Sí—Hunde estaba ahí cansado de oír como regañaban a Harry, total ni fueron hacer desorden al mundo muggle—. Ryddle se caso con la prometida de padre, no es verdad.—James miró con ojos abiertos a uno de sus gemelos.

—¿Y eso qué Hunde?—reclamó la señora Potter.

—Madre, si el primo de padre, Sr. Ryddle, hubiera dicho que no, padre no se hubiera casado contigo.

—¡Jovencito!

—¿Qué? es verdad, madre. Y sí eso hubiera pasado nosotros no existiéramos—. Hunde Phineas sonrió como todo Black, escondiendo algo. — el señor Ryddle es muy bueno y su política refrescante, así que los Malfoy una familia pura lo apoya no veo que sea tan malos. En todo caso el Sr. Ryddle es un Potter también. ¿No?

Lili y James se miraron, su hijo era manipulador. Llevando el tema hacía otro lado para dejar libre a Harry y su arrebato de ir a la ciudad. James sonrió pero Lili no, su hijo era un chico de temer. Suspiró.

—Bueno creo que es todo, pueden irse a sus cuartos. —James observo como Harry iba con la cabeza gacha y recordó que el chico Nott decidió quedarse con los Malfoy después que su esposa casi hiciera explotar la casa con sus gritos. Pollux junto a Tom se fueron cuando llego Snape por su hijo. Tom dijo algo de "familia loca" y se fue con ellos. Nott se fue con Abraxas que aún tenía a una niña sujeta a él y haciendo que Zabini no intentara hablar con ella. Negó. No sabía muy bien el porque de todo pero se percato que los grandes descubrieron su escapada y Liam como todo Griffindor salto a decir las cosas sin pensar y Lili exploto. Nunca volvería a ver al chico Malfoy a la cara sin recordad la mueca que hizo.

—Harry, lo siento.

—Duh. Buenas noches, papá.

Lo siguió con la mirada y al verle perderse escaleras arriba volvió a ver a su esposa. Lili estaba hecha una furia, no quería entender que los chicos crecían, a él tampoco le agradaba, pero le consolaba que su hija Lila estaría con él más tiempo, bueno ni tanto con eso de ser actriz.

—Están creciendo, Lili-flor.

—No, son mis hijos, mis niños. —Lili caminó por toda la sala— no quiero a Harry con ellos, ya vistes lo que pasa cuando están muy cerca de esos. Nuestro Hunde es... es prácticamente un Slytherin, todo lo tiene, irrespetuoso, adusto, le encanta desviar la atención de temas importantes y lo hace de forma muy inteligente. No dudo que Pollux sea un chico educado pero no me agrada que este con ese joven Malfoy. Ellos no son personas buenas.

—Lili. Lucius y Narcissa no eran tan malos, es más ahora que lo pienso nosotros eramos más malos. Y tú te llevabas con ellos. ¿Por qué ahora te pones tan reacia a que nuestros hijos sean amigos eh Lili-flor?

—Yo soy amiga de Severus y por él era que estaba con ellos en el colegio, nada más, James.

—Bien, pero Severus era compañero de Narcissa. Lucios estaba dos años arriba de nosotros.—Lili negó y se sentó junto a su esposo.

—Anda dime como es que nunca te llevaste con las mujeres Black.

Lili sonrió de lado y se sonrojo—. Eramos casi niños.

—Sí, cuando entre al colegio me hice amigo de Sirius desde que lo conocí en el tren. Y de Remus en los dormitorios.

—Bueno en el tren estaba con Severus. Y cuando llegamos al castillo, cada quien en su Casa. Te acuerdas que me costo hacer amigas en mi casa, Severus me llevo con sus amigos y ahí estaba ella, Bella con sus risos—Lili rió— estaba practicando en una sala compartida de la biblioteca cuando mi hechizo salio mal, y el cabello de Bella se encogió luego se erizo para ultimo caerse. Fue algo raro y totalmente abrumador.

James se imagino a Bella sin cabellos, pero no pudo—. Pero como lo oculto, nadie supo de eso.

—Oh Severus fue con su maestro de pociones, estábamos a finales de enero cuando paso y el profesor ya conocía las ganas y amor de Severus por las pociones, así que le ayudo a hacer una, Bella en cinco horas tenía su cabellos de nuevo.

—Oh. Pero y Cissy qué.—Lili hizo un puchero. _''Cissy''_

—Ella llego de traslado a principios de febrero, recuerdas.

—Sí, era muy pequeña y sus ojos azules resaltaban bastante. Parecía una niña muy _'estirada'_ —James se burlo un poco del recuerdo de la prima de Sirius. Narcissa venia de Francia.

—Bueno, Bella le dijo y que la deje sin cabellos porque pasaba más tiempo con Severus y tenía mejores notas que mi. Puedes creerlo. La enveneno en mi contra por un error de primer año. —Bufó Lili.

—Oh bueno, total. Eso no explica mucho tu rencor con ellos. Pero da igual. Los chicos merecen tener amigos, todos los que ellos quieran, déjalos ser.

 **2**

En una de las habitaciones de arriba Harry por su espejo-regalo de Sirius- hablaba con Theo y Draco. De todo lo que pasó en el día, de como Tom estuvo muy callado y de como Liam y los demás llegaron hasta el café muggle donde estaban. De como los siguieron hasta el cine y de como molestaron a Blaise con Luna ¡ah claro! a Draco por su cabello. Mientras todo eso se discutía Draco tenía una mueca en su cara y Theo comía dulces.

—Y te digo Potter, tus hermanos me las pagaran, espera que llegue al colegio.—siseo fríamente.

—Lo sé, Draco. Pero solo a Liam, Hunde no hizo nada. —Harry trato que la furia de Draco no cayera en su segundo hermano mayor.

—¡Sí!—Theo apoyo a Harry. Draco los miró y furioso como estaba sus mejillas se pusieron rojas. Harry suspiró de alivió cuando Draco cabeceo aceptando lo dicho.

—Pero tu hermano me las pagara, Potter. —Draco se acerco más a Theo, que era quién tenía el espejo y puso su brazo por los hombros de Theo quién se sonrojo. Draco ni se entero de la cara de Theo y siguió hablando de como se vengaría de Potter mayor uno.

Harry los miró y pudo contemplar como la imagen que proyectaba Draco junto a Theo, era hermosa, Draco rubio de ojos grises tormenta y Theo ahí sonrojado con sus ojos verde pardo, negó internamente al verse a si mismo así con el Malfoy.

—Así que eso haremos, estas de acuerdo Potter.

—Eh, sí, si.—esperaba que no fuera algo malo, o bueno no tan malo porque sino él saldría perdiendo después. O solo se cuando se negara en la escuela Draco se molestaría con él.

—Bien. El uno de septiembre tú, Theodore y yo haremos que esos Griffindor pagar por hoy.

A Draco le brillaban sus ojos, como si unos relámpagos se estuvieran fluctuando en esas tormentas, brillosos y hermosos. Harry sonrió de nuevo con solo ver a Draco tan feliz maquinando en contra de sus hermanos. No le importaba y más cuando la felicidad de hacer un plan conspiratorio hacía que el cabello rubio platino de Draco a un intenso rubio sol.

—¡Potter quita esa cara de idiota y escucha! —Draco volvió a negar— quiero que averigües los miedo más profundos de tu hermano, quiero todo, entendiste. Además tenemos que llegar a sacar buenas de ideas de esas comadrejas—Draco hizo otra mueca.

Theodore lo miró con sus ojos verde pardo bien abiertos solo enmarcados por sus pestañas negras y tupidas —No tienes que expresarte así de ellos, Draco. —Draco bufó y su cabello se volvió azul eléctrico, ofuscado como estaba. Theo rió bajo y Harry por el espejo hacía puños sus manos. Podía ver como Draco se apoya en la espalda de Nott y Theo quedaba casi aprisionado en ese pecho, el rubio era alto y lo reconocía, hoy que vio a Abraxas y solo eran pocos los centímetros de diferencia.

—Da igual Nott. —Draco tomó algo de ropa que Harry supuso sería su ropa de baño y volvió a concentrarse en su amigo Theo.— ¿Qué tiene a Draco así?

—Oh si Harry. Su madre lo regaño.—Theo empezó a comer más dulces mientras esperaba que Harry empezara el interrogatorio.

—¿Por qué?

—Oh solo porque no fue amable con los Weasley. Puede que la señora Malfoy sea una bruja _pure-blood_ pero siempre esta los modales, fríos y todos, pero primero los modales.

—Vaya que mal. —Harry guardo silencio y miró por encima del hombro de Theo. No podía creerlo para Harry el que Draco haya tratado a sí a los hijos de Molly y Arthur Weasley era tan normal como ver la lluvia caer. Pero saber que lady Malfoy no era partidaria de eso lo hizo pensar en que más no estaría muy convencida lady Malfoy tal ves así Narcissa y su madre se llevaran bien. Así que empezó con con ¿Qué, Cómo y Por qué? Para saciar su curiosidad. Hasta que pudo ver a Draco salir del baño con el torso desnudo, bueno él ya había visto torsos desnudos, sus hermanos y su primo Pollux cuando iban a bañar pero de ver a otro chico sin lazos de amistad-familiar nunca. En eso y con la boca abierta pasaron dos cosas. Uno; Theo se dio la vuelta para ver que tanto pasaba para que Harry pudiera tener cara de estúpido y dos, Hunde entraba a su cuarto con otro _Alohomora_ para quedar viendo el espejo junto a él. No supo que gritó fue primero, si el Theo por ver a Draco sin camisa y torso semi mojado y cabellos revueltos o el suyo propio al ver como su hermano mayor le quitaba el espejo y desconectaba la comunicación con un _"Nott, no hagas locuras"_ y mirando fríamente a Draco el cual no sabía ni que pasaba con un _"Te estaré vigilando"_

—Harry—susurró Hunde y mirándolo aún con esos ojos fríos—creo que es hora que te den la charla.—. Harry amplio más los ojos, como si fuera posible, la charla. ¿cual charla? No, era imposible que él recibiera esa charla ya que la persona más calificada para dársela era su padrino y sino el esposo de él. Ya que nadie en su familia eran donceles, trago duro, eso sería vergonzoso, demasiado.

 **3**

Draco apenas registro lo dicho por uno de los Potter que en ese momento no sabía distinguir cuando el gritó de Theo lo sobre salto. Negó. Que tenían los donceles en la cabeza cuando veían a un chico semi desnudo, ni que fuera a saltar por ellos.

—No te preocupes Theo, no estoy interesado. Por lo menos no en ti.

—¡Que! Yo no te veo así tampoco. —negando enfáticamente que Draco supuso que si la cabeza de Nott no estuviera pegada a su cuello esta saldría volando.

—Bien. Deja de hacer payasadas y vete a bañar antes que mi hermano venga para traernos el chocolate.

—Ok. —Theo empezó a quitarse la camisa cuando se dio cuenta que Draco lo miraba fijo. Sus pálidas mejillas se volvieron rojas carmesí y se bajo de golpe la camisa pero no pudo porque esa se quedo atorada entre su cabeza y un hombro.—, err no creo que yo... bueno... Draco yo..

—¡Shuu! Deja de balbucir, Theodore—con un movimiento lento y felino Draco se acerco a su compañero de curso cuando llegó a él se dio cuenta que éste si apenas le llegaba a por debajo de su hombro. _Donceles, tenían que ser todos bajos de estatura. Duh—._ Theo quédate quito.

—Mmjúm—Draco rió, la camisa estaba ahora por la boca por tanto forcejeo que Nott había hecho para **'no'** pedirle ayuda—. Clama, calma. —Draco al final le quito la camisa con una sonrisa— de nada, Theo. —se burlo.

—Eres cruel.

—No, soy tu amigo. Ve al baño y te aseas y no salgas hasta que estés mejor.

Todo sonrojado Nott se metió al baño.

—Eres cruel, hermanito.

—¡Abraxas! —chilló Draco. Se lanzó y cayó en el pecho duro de éste, lo cual le hizo rodar los ojos al mayor y reír bajo.—¿Cómo estas?

—Bien, pequeño hurón.

Draco lo miró mal. _Hurón_ , hurón. Que acaso no podían ponerle otro apodo, ¡no, claro que no! El pelirrojo de pecas y cara manchada _Weslette_ le llamó hurón cuando estaba en segundo año por que rescato a uno, y ahora ese hurón era su mascota en casa—. Sabes que _Ares_ es mi mascota. Y no me gusta que me digas así.

—Si, si claro. Ahora dime que le hacías al dulce y tímido doncel ¿eh?

—Ah Theo—Draco se lo pensó—nada, Theodore es tímido y me inspira un cariño fraternal. Sabes es muy parecido a ti cuando tenías esa edad.

Abraxas se sonrojo, pero comprendía, se encargaba de Draco cuando era más pequeño por eso siempre lo comparaba con sus amigos.

—De verdad lo crees. ¿Era tan tímido?

—Sí. Me acuerdo cuando íbamos a firmar tu compromiso con la hija del señor Vane; la tipa daba repelús y tú ahí, sentado tan propio y casi podía decirte que con miedo.

—Oye, no quería comprometerme, solo tenía diez.

—Y yo solo ocho. Así que no pongas trabas, tenías miedo de la tipa, pero no te culpo, ésa era tan fea que daba y da miedo.

Brax rió un poco y se llevo a su hermano de ahí, para darle un poco de privacidad al doncel Nott. Entraron a la biblioteca de Lucius y Brax tomó un poco de brandy muggle del buró de madera. Se sentaron en los sillones de cueros de color negro.

—¿Quieres?— le preguntó con una sonrisa torcida a Draco.

—No, mamá no me deja y sabes que ella se entera de todo, mejor no.

—Ok, dragón.—pauso un momento, tiempo en que se tomaba un trajo del vaso— ¿Y me contaras acerca de tu recién amor fraternal?

Draco volvió a rodar los ojos, no podía hacer nada sin que lo estuvieran psicoanalizando. Por Merlín no era un psicótico; sus pluviosos ojos miraron a su hermano mayor, para el final solo hundir sus hombros. Brax suspiró y tomó un tragó de su vaso.

—No lo dudo, pero recuerda que Nott es un ser sensible—Draco levantó su ceja— él ha vivido con dos hermanas mayores sobre protectoras y un abuelo cascarrabias, el señor Nott, es algo triste, ese hombre es un dramático, creo que peor que el nuestro.

—El abuelo esta en Alemania, no lo insultes.

—Alemania, nada. —Brax señaló un cuadro donde un no tan viejo Abraxas Malfoy I estaba leyendo un libro. Cuando el hombre del cuadro se percato que sus nietos lo miraban, se digno en hablarles.

 _~Chicos. Cómo están.~_

—¡Abuelo!—Draco hablo entusiasmado y su cabello brillo a una rubio chillón.

 _~Draconis y... tú~_

—Abuelo, cómo está el libro.

 _~Muy amable de tu parte Lucius~_ Brax rodó los ojos. Solo su abuelo se negaba a llamarlo Brax. Decía que 'Brax' era un insulto al nombre que sus padres le colocaron, un insulto a él. El abuelo era una persona teatral, pero mucho. Draco sonrió y abraxas se fue a sentar de nuevo, cuando Draco se canso de hablar con el viejo del cuadro regreso al cuarto donde dejo a Nott. Cuando los dos Abraxas se quedaron ahí solos en esas cuatro paredes, el del cuadro volvió a su lectura y el del sillón, volvió a sus pensamientos. _**Compromiso**_ , esa palabra era su mayor temor. ¿Quién sería su dichosa esposa? ¡Merlín! Quién sería una perfecta dama para el título de lady Malfoy, no creía que Vane lo fuera, y la de ahora, bueno solo el tiempo lo dirá.

 **.**

 **Palabras [+3,000]**

 **.**

 **-Espero les haya gustado**

 **¿Review's?** **5-6 habrá conti...**

 **-Porque tengo que inspirarme para Slytherin, ya entra en su 2 arco así que pronto habrá capítulos por ahí.**


	11. Malfoy más Potter igual a

**SELENE 333:** Sip nos lo quitan, la tonta? no seamos malas, aunque la verdad ni yo sé, pero que nos casará se nos casará, pos el hijo mayor de un _pure-blood_ así que tiene obligaciones que tomar y casarse y dar un heredero a la familia Malfoy es un hecho. Hunde y Nott ahí van pero como son de duros y tímidos o de verás son despintados x.x Liam hará de las suyas y Harry también ya que se dará cuenta.

 **Ryogana :** Aquí la continuación.

 **yumeatelier:** Gusto de leerte otra vez. Enredos amorosos no habrá muchos, no me gusto mucho el drama pero sí me fascina los pleitos así que peleas habrá varias.

* * *

 **Disclearme:** Los derechos de los personajes no me pertenecen sino a su autora original **J.K.** **Rowling.**

 **Capítulo 11**

Malfoy + Potter = a... ¿Nott con cita?

* * *

 **1**

Harry y Theo estaban en la salita de la casa Malfoy, Harry fue invitado desde hace días y dos días después del accidente en Londres muggle por fin pudo ir a casa de su compañero de cuarto y amiga; lord Lucius estaba con ellos, Theo y Harry tomaban su 'té' que en vez de té era chocolate caliente, mientras el señor de la casa tomaba una copa de whisky de fuego. Lady Malfoy tejía un poco, era una chambrita según los ojos de Potter ¿para quién? No se atrevía a preguntar. Hunde que fue quién llevó a Harry a la mansión Malfoy tenía una pequeña copa de brandy muggle, para entrar en calor. Fue lo que salio de los labios de lord Lucius. Lady Malfoy sonrió educadamente y miró fríamente a Harry como diciendo " _Tú confórmate con el chocolate, jovencito"_ y él no pediría otra cosa. Harry miró como Hunde empezó a contestar todas las preguntas de lord Lucius y se sorprendió de como la educación de la abuela daba sus frutos, era tan educados que podrían rayar en lo hiriente.

—Así que joven Potter, qué espera después de salir del colegio.

—Me interesa la salud, señor. Quiero ser un _medimago_.

—¿Alguna especialidad?

—Huesos. Mi padre al ser Auror a llegado con varias fracturas y la verdad eso debe de doler, además de ser interesante la poción de crece huesos.—rió Hunde.

—Interesante, eso quiere decir que Pociones Avanzadas esta en su lista de asignaturas para sexto y séptimo año. Severus, es decir el profesor Snape debe de estar encantado con usted.

—Sí, el profesor es muy exigente, eso me agrada. Es igual con todos.

—O sí, Pollux. Es un joven muy encantador—comentó lady Malfoy. Harry la miró, la señora aún no despegaba su vista de lo que tejía.

—Lastima que las pociones no sean su fuerte.—comentó burlón Lucius.

—No, pero lo hace muy bien, es mi compañero de mesa.—Los ojos de Lucius brillaron, los mismos grises de Draco pensó Harry para luego negar, los de Draco eran más expresivos.

Y hablando de Draco, éste no estaba en la mesa, Brax y Luna estaban ahí comiendo y tomando chocolate junto a Theo y Harry. Pero la mente de Harry se desconecto cuando no pudo ubicar a su compañero de cuarto en Hogwarts.

—¿Y Draco?— la pregunta salió tan normal que cuando se dio cuenta, todos lo miraban. Los señores con sus cejas alzadas, Luna con una sonrisa picara, que para tener once era demasiada Malfoy. Brax con ojos calculadores y su hermano solo cerro los ojos con molestia. Pero fue Theo quién le contestó al final.

—Esta en una cita. Sabes que después de los diez años se busca enlaces matrimoniales. Pero ahora ya no es obligatorio que los padres los impongas, bueno solo si la opción es mejor para el primogénito—Harry miró a Brax, ése tenía una mueca en su rostro— pero como Draco es el segundo, él puede encontrar un enlace mucho más, err sentimental.

—Siempre y cuando traiga beneficios a la familia.—termino Lucius.

—¿Pero en casa no es así?—Harry negó— ¿O sí?—Harry espero una respuesta de su Hermano.

—No exactamente, Harry. La abuela a buscado entre varias familias para que Liam y yo tengamos citas adecuadas.

—¿Y por qué no lo sabía?

—Harry—Hunde no quería hablar en frente de personas ajenas pero esas personas eran las mejores para explicar ese tema.—Lord Lucius usted podría explicarlo mejor, creo yo. Además estamos con dos err, donceles en edad para saberlo.

Harry y Theo vieron al señor Lucius. Lucius todo serio y frío por fuera estaba sudando por dentro, que le pasaba a ese joven para ponerlo en ese preámbulo, el tenía hijos ¡no donceles! y su hija era pequeña, aun no estaba preparado para esa charla. Su esposa lo miró por sobre sus gafas, las usaba para no gastar la vista en tejer, la vio reírse ¡de él! Sí, su Cissy se reía de él, lo sabía por sus ojos, los azules ojos de Narcissa brillaban y resplandecía como luceros.

—Bueno. Tu hermano Potter solo quiere decir que hay varias tradiciones entre las familias mágicas de _pure-blood_ que se mantienen.

—Pero buscar una pareja es algo malo. Papá se caso con mi madre por amor y mi abuela y abuelo lo aceptaron.

—Potter, hay familias que tiene ramas, por ejemplo los Malfoy. Tenemos dos ramas, una aquí en Reino Unido y la otra Francesa. Mi familia francesa esta relacionada con muggles, que a pesar de serlos son de alto nivel económicos y de familias tocadas por la magia. —Lucius también hablaba de conexiones políticas cosa que no le importo a Harry hasta que volvió el tema central 'matrimonios arreglados' por Merlín y Morgana estaban en siglo veinte.

—Así que mi tío segundo se caso con una Squib, pero sus hijos fueron todos mágicos.

—Oh que interesante, padre—Luna con sus ojos azules miró con adoración a su padre. Y también como podía ella en un futuro casarse con un Squib y su padre no pondría pegas, sonrió encantada. Lucius por otra parte negó, conocía a su hija, ella estaba como su tía Bellatrix.

—Entonces ¿Draco está en su cita, la qué usted le hizo?

—Si y no, joven Potter. Ella es de su año. Es de familia mágica, aunque no deberían estar en los sagrados veintiocho.—gruñó Lucius.

—Y eso, como es que un Malfoy tiene una cita con una traidora a la sangre.—Hunde sabía que los que no estaban y no deberían estar en los sagrados veintiocho, se les llamaba traidores de la sangre, su padre era uno de ellos, pero solo él. Su abuela, Dorea Black tomó la decisión de ir al ministerio y hacer una audiencia para poner a los nietos de Charlus Potter y Dorea Black en la lista.

—Oh si joven Potter—esta vez Lucius miró a Hunde—las citas están en el ministerio, este año se hizo así para que nadie pudiera argumentar nada, son aleatorias.

Brax bufó. Y Theo negó Harry no entendía casi nada. Los señores siguieron con su té y bebidas.

Un estruendo sonó seguido de un _'ploop'_ de algún elfo. El bullicio de _'amo'_ y los ' _déjame en paz'_ se oyeron en la sala y comedor.

—Draconis ¿qué pasa?

—Madre, no lo volveré hacer. Lo juro. Fue horrible, un hecatombe, una calamidad un error que no quiero volver a repetir ¡Fue un fiasco total!—Draco con todo y túnica entro en el salón. No presto atención de nada. Se acomodo en la pequeña mesa auxiliar y se saco dos dedos de cidra, lo único que tenía permitido tomar. Narcissa lo miró un gesto adusto, negó, no quería ver ese estado tan lamentable en su hijo.

—¿Quién fue, dragón?

—Oh Brax fue horrible. No volveré a verla si de mi se tratara. —los labios algo finos de Draco se contrajeron como si hubiera comiendo limón—. Esa chica es insufrible, habla hasta no más poder, sus temas son todos banales y sobre sale su falta de educación.

—¿Educación, en qué?

—Luna, en todo.—Draco se sentó a la par de su madre, porque era un hijo de mami, pero nadie tenía que saberlo.

—Pobre de ti, Draco.

—Gracias, Nott. Potter's ¿qué hacen por aquí?

—Nos invitaron a pasar los días aquí. ¿ya lo olvidaste?

—No. Pero solo fue a un Potter, amenos que Luna haya extendido la invitación, y si lo fue lamento no saberlo. Pero ahora solo quiero olvidar a la tipa.

—¿Y quién fue la chica, Draconis?

Haciendo una mueca—. Bronw, Lavender Bronw.

—La chica de cabellos rizados, la rubia de Griffindor.—hablo Hunde, hizo un gesto y luego pensó que la tipa andaba tras un Weasley.

—Ella misma.

—Se dice que tiene algo con un Weasley.—Luna comentó como si nada.

—Por mi que se quede con él.—escupió Draco.

—Oh, hermanito, pobre de ti.—se burlo Brax.

Draco ignoro a todos y se centro en terminar su bebida. No quería entrar en pánico, sabía que estos últimos días serían agotadores las estúpidas citas y todo eso. No lo quería, se lo diría a su padre al final tal ves podría salirse y dejarlo a manos de Brax.

—Bueno, mi esposa y yo nos iremos a ver a mi madre en Francia. Así que Abraxas queda a cargo. No quiero problemas con nadie y Draco, no, no puedes de dejar de ir a la citas que a estipulado el ministerio. Los chicos lo miraron irse y se quedaron ahí solos en la mesa. Draco aprovecho y tomó un trago del brandy de su hermano mayor y éste seguía ahí sentado como si nada. El elfo Dobby apareció y le habló a la chica Malfoy dándole las instrucciones de lady Narcissa.

—Dobby, cumple la orden de la ama, la ama señora Malfoy dice que suba, amita señorita Luna.

—Gracias, Dobby.

—De nada, amita, señorita Luna.

Hunde miró con curiosidad al elfo. Theo miró con curiosidad a Hunde. Abraxas miró a su hermano con una sonrisa torcida, Draco miró al doncel Theo con ojos achispado y por ultimo Harry observo todo, pero más a Draco y Theo. Y algo en su cabeza hizo 'clip' Theo y sus sonrojos para Hunde - _ugh asco-_ pero Draco tenía las cejas fruncidas, no y no, si a su amigo le gusta su hermano, no le importaba total Theo y Hunde harían una buena pareja.

—Hunde, me acompañaras a comprar más bufandas, creo que me hacen faltan. Theo puede acompañarnos.

—Umm sí, no le veo el problema.—contestó distraído.

—Nosotros no haremos nada de compras. Si quieres ir con ellos ve Draco. Yo me encargo de Luna.

—Ya qué. Así que dicen ¿mañana?—volvió a preguntar Harry.

—Bien.

—Ok.—Theo sonrió tierno como solo él sabía y Draco rolo los ojos, genial su ahora no nombrado hermano menor estaba tras un Potter, lo bueno es que no era Liam, sino su copia. Pero sonrió como disfrutaría poniendo a Theo en situaciones comprometedoras, total era Draco Malfoy y si en Hogwarts creían que era la novia de su propio hermano que no haría con Theodoro Nott y Hunde Potter.

 **2**

En la chimenea el matrimonio Malfoy se despedía de su hijos, la elfina personal de lady Malfoy se iba con ellos y era la encargada de las maletas del matrimonio aristocrático y de _pure-blood_. Harry pudo ver que la elfina casi lloraba por el honor que su ama le estaba dando y ahora dejaba en susurros las indicaciones para complacer al amo Draco, ya que también ayudaba con las habitaciones del joven amito, solo Abraxas tenía en sus manos más papeles que según podía ver estaban llenos de la firma del señor Lucius así que tenía que ver con la mansión. Harry negó y observo como Hunde solo esperaba con la estoquead en su rostro.

—¡Adiós mamá! Y recuerda en traer obsequios, quiero una nueva mariposa.

—Preferiría un mapa, madre. Algo que sea un reto. —Draco dijo con voz divertida.

—La búsqueda de tesoros, de ese muggle, Draco—Lucius y Narcissa sonrieron, mientras la señora de la casa lo hacia de forma franca y divertida Lucius lo hacía de forma resignada y hasta un poco asqueada

—Bueno ahí veremos, hijo.

La despedida fue lo más rápida que se permitió, los chicos volvieron a la mesa donde parecía que estaba el centro del reloj, así que sin nada que hacer cada quién se enfrasco en sus pensamientos.

—Creo que iré a ver a mi amiga.

—¿Cual amiga, Luna?

—Oh Brax, iré a ver a Pansy junto a Daphne y su hermana.

—¿¡Con las arpías!? ¿Por qué?

—Draco, cariño, solo las tengo a ellas como amigas, porque la mayoría creen que estoy loca.

—Bah, tú no estas loca, _Luni_. Ni nada por el estilo.

—Lo sé, Brax.

Harry y Theo junto a Hunde querían hacer las compras. Pero según los Malfoy no podían si no después de la una de la tarde. Nott quiso golear a Draco por no decir nada, total era un Malfoy podía liberarlos de estar casi una hora de tortura.

—No, yo me quedo aquí a soportar a mi hermano mayor y sus infulas de dueño-de-la-casa ustedes también. Yo sufro, ustedes conmigo.

—y... que haremos ahora?—Abraxas dejo de pelear con su hermana pequeña que aprovecho y se fue a casa de su amiga por _red floo_ sin pestañear con sus ojos saltones.

—Bueno Luna se fue así que ustedes hagan lo que quieran yo debo hacer cosas aburridas de herederos. _Duh_.

—Suerte Brax.—canturrió Draco.—. Ahora al callejón Diagon.

—Que haremos ahí, ¿las bufandas las comparemos mañana. No?

—Oh Theo, Theodore... iremos a casa de tía Bella y raptaremos a Tom y luego iremos al ministerio de magia para hablar con el 'tío' Thomas y luego comeremos algo en la nueva cafetería.

 _Solo eso, eh._ Pensó Hunde, el chico Malfoy era un niño y estaba loco.

—Lo apruebo, total es mejor estar afuera con el frío que aquí congelándote sin hacer nada.

—Yo tengo ganas de distraerme, mi cita me dejo ciego y sordo.

—Bien de paso compramos más cosas. Solo espero no ver a tu copia, Potter ni a los pelirrojos comadrejas.

Farfullo Draco antes de ir a su habitación y ponerse presentable para pode salir de casa con el clima, frío. Al final ir al Callejón Diagon con o sin su primo, como presentía que sería no quería decir que no tendría que arreglarse. Llegó a su habitación y contacto a su tía por chimenea, le contestó un elfo de la mansión solo para decirle que los amos no estaban y no llegarían hasta el día siguiente. Pero el joven amo estaba durmiendo. Tras hacer que el elfo por fin pasara el comunicado Tom acepto y los esperaría en la entrada de la tienda.

 _Bonw's & Té's _cafetería de una bruja mestiza que quiso dejar atrás su antiguo trabajo de Auror para tener más paz con sigo misma, claro que no pensó que una cafetería en mitad del callejón más popular de Londres Mágico no solo traería clientes potenciales sino también sería presa fácil de las bromas de los más jóvenes y más si eran unos Weasley así que con justa razón pudo colocar el rotulo de _"Nos reservamos el derecho de admisión"_ más otros que eran llamativos para los clientes como las promociones o descuentos; aunque en lo último un Malfoy nunca se fija.

— _Bien esto es muy err, triste—_. Tom tomó la palabra para solo ser escuchado por Harry, su lengua parsel la mantenía en practica con su 'primo' Hunde rolo los ojos, ya que no entendía nada. Theo los ignoro y Draco paso a buscar una mesa con una mueca en su linda carita de niño rico y presumido.

—Bienvenidos.

—Sra. Granch un gusto verla de nuevo.

—Joven Malfoy—la señora no tan señora Granch saludo con calor a los jóvenes, no por nada Malfoy era un gran apellido y el joven era un gran cliente suyo—. Lo mismo de siempre, joven Malfoy.

—Sí. Y los menús para mis amigos.—Draco dejo su carta en la mesa que de inmediato tomó Nott para poder leer que ofrecía el local, Hunde también tomo la carta que le ofreció la mujer del local y Harry se sentó a la par de su hermano para ojear más el dicho menú.

—Oye Draco ¿qué es el Mocaccino?

—Es café.

—Cliente o fría.

—Caliente, creo. Nunca lo he tomado.

—¿Y qué vas a pedir?

—Un café con chocolate con un poco de whisky.

—Oh.—Nott volvió a ver el menú.

—Bueno yo tomare un poco de Whisky de elfos, es más suave que el de fuego, servirá para entrar en calor. —Draco acepto la orden y la señora Granch lo escribió en su libreta, el Potter no era tonto y sabía de bebidas, por lo menos Nott tendría suerte en ese sentido.

—Yo un chocolate.—Harry oculto la mitad de su cara en la bufanda que color negro, bufanda prestada por Draco.

—Potter, ayuda a Nott a seleccionar algo, si no estaremos como mínimo otros cinco minutos para que elija algo. Harry deja que Nott se siente junto a tu hermano.

Harry sonrió, si Draco había notado algo de Theo y Hunde eso quería decir que tenía oportunidad de juntar a su amigo y hermano—. Sí claro.

La señora Granch se había retirado para buscar los pedidos, Harry y Theo aun conversaban de cosas insignificantes y Hunde leía el profeta, periódico que estaba sobre todas las mesas para que los clientes lo pudieran leer. Draco tenía otra copia del periódico y se centraba en la sección de finanzas hasta que escuchó a la señora Granch con los pedidos ya en mano.

—Joven Malfoy su café.—Granch le dio el vaso de whisky al chico mayor y a los donceles los chocolates calientes de distintos esencias. —Para usted aquí su bebida, señor Ryddle.—la señora Granch no acostumbrada a tratar con el hijo del gran seor Thomas Ryddle solo se sonrojo, el muchacho era elegante y apuesto, que daría la señora Granch por tener unos quince años menos.

Con los murmullos de los gracias la señora Granch se fue.

—Esta rico.

—Por su puesto, Harry. _Bonw's & Té's_ es una de las mejores tiendas para el té y más bebidas hay de todo un poco.

—¿Cómo diste con esta en sí, Malfoy?—Tom preguntó por curiosidad.

—Boot—gruñó—a él le gusta el té de cerezas así que un día vinimos aquí.

—¿Fue en las salidas del fin de semana, el que vamos a Hogsmeade?.

—Sí, Theo.

—Pero cómo llegaste aquí, Hogsmeade no esta nada cerca de este callejón.—Hunde lo miró serio y con sus ojos brillantes.

—Oh Potter, poseo mi propio traslador, crees que no buscaría algo para poder salir de ese pueblucho cuando yo quisiera.

—Claro y más para darle gusto a ése.—farfulló Harry. Draco lo miró con su ceja alzada y Hunde con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero Harry tiene razón—Theo dejó su vaso de chocolate—siempre le cumpliste todos los caprichos a Boot y él nunca hizo algo por ti.

Draco bajo su vista siempre hizo algo por Boot, pero siempre cumplía los gusto y caprichos de sus parejas, incluso las dos semanas auto impuestas por Pansy y otra por solo jugarretas entre ellos mismos. Así que recordó lo dicho por Tom, la próxima vez que quisiera algo con una persona o se enamora tratara de que fuera de su Casa, claro como si fuera tan fácil como decirlo. Sacudió la cabeza por ahora quería estar solo y sus amigos eran la única compañía que necesitaba, y si quería jugar a cupido con Nott y Potter tendría que estar sin distracciones.

—Nos vamos.

Draco pagó la cuenta y dejo algo de propina para la señora Granch. Al sallir no imagino que se encontraría con su padrino y éste en compañía de su esposo e hijo los llevaría a su casa. Dando así una pequeña pausa de su salida al callejón Diagon. Y cuando llegaron a la mansión Black, el grupo se dividió. Tom junto a Hunde se fueron a la biblioteca Black para buscar las nuevas formas de torturara sus amigos, Pollux junto a Potter y Nott se sentaron a tomar y comer bocadillos de Sirius Snape _(née Black)_.

—Padrino, ¿cómo estas?

—Oh Harry estoy muy feliz, y tengo grandes noticias.—Sirius sonrió y su cara resplandeció Pollux también sonrió y el profesor Snape hizo una mueca que solo los Slytherin comprendieron que era una mueca de felicidad.

—Eso quiere decir que iras pronto a casa? Verdad!

—¡Qué! Pero padrino si van a la cada Potter tienes que ir a la mía, así cuando papá lo sepa querrá hacer una fiesta o —Draco se acerco a su padrino con una sonrisa cómplice— querrá ser el padrino del bebé.

Un 'mocoso insolente' se pareció oír de la boca del pocionista, Harry negó divertido y Theo se sonrojo. Pero al parecer el más contento era Pollux que brillaba igual que su padre. Cuando bajaron el par de chicos mayores de la biblioteca y vieron la sala con esa energía tan, tan... repugnante-mente rosa y sacada de un libro para niñas y donceles no preguntaron nada. Y siguieron con la lecturas de los libros que tomaron de la librería. Total el día apenas si empezaba a caer y tenían la lista llena para los últimos días del colegio. Empezando que mañana irían por túnicas y al día siguiente por material escolar para llenar el baúl de lo que resta el año, hasta las vacaciones de pascuas.

 **3**

—Que vacaciones tan cortas, no es justo!

—Oh no te quejes James, los chicos están felices de volver a su colegio y Pollux esta más que contento con la noticia.

—Ni me lo recuerdes, Sirius. No puedo creer que otra ves este embarazado es el colmo no lo puedo creer, tú y Snivillus _glup_ me da no se qué. Sé que Pollux quería un hermano pero ¿por qué te tardaste tanto? eh.

—No se había dado la oportunidad, primeo con todo los cambios de Severus en las escuelas, primero en Francia y luego en Bulgaria no estábamos tranquilos y cuando Pollux fue aceptado en Hogwarts él se traslado ahí y estuvo primero su carrera para poder cuidar a mi _Grim_ , no creas que ser padres así como nosotros es fácil, nada que ver, Pollux es un poco temperamental así que tenemos que cuidarlo, solo eso.

—Nah Pollux es un niño consentido, lo echaste a perder desde pequeño, lo que tú y Remus—James negó—mucho lo consintieron.

—Claro, como no lo has hecho tú con tus gemelos, Liam es un caso, Hunde se salvo por ser prácticamente por tu madre es un perfecto Black, así que él si sabe comportase o y Harold es un amor, es un precioso doncel. De él no tengo ninguna queja.—James negó divertido y Sirius también. Se concentraron en ver a los chicos en la estación, Sirius recordó que no hace mucho los tuvo en su casa comiendo y bromeando de cualquier cosa, el chico Nott hoy estaba tras Draco con la cara colorada y Harry burlándose de algo, el mayor de los Malfoy estaba siendo regañado por sepa Merlín qué del esposo de su prima.

—¿Dónde está tu esposa, James?

—Oh con Molly. Sabes que no le agrada estar en esta parte del tren.

—Que mal por Harry.

—Sí, pero ella esta con los gemelos, es lo bueno de esto. No dejamos solo a nuestros hijos en el tren.

—Bueno ahí esta el compartimento azul con bronce, oh mira la hija de Lucius ya esta a medio camino.

—Si, ella es medio rara.

—Sí, lo sé. Creo que ella saco algo de Bella.— los dos se rieron muy sueltos ahí en la estación haciendo que los chicos los vieran y negaran el comportamiento de ellos y la pena con algo de vergüenza los empezara a invadir.

—Nuestros padres están locos— Pollux lo dijo cerca de Harry y este solo cabeceó, su padre parecía un niño con su padrino.

—Aún no se como pueden hacer eso, pero ahora se porque eres así, Potter.

—¡Draco!—chilló Harry.

—Bien no es tan malo, solo que no deberías imitarlo. Te daré clases de etiqueta junto a Blaise porque ahí donde lo miras después que él y Pansy terminaran no esta tan bien d ella cabeza.

—Creí que solo eran amigos con beneficios, nada importante.

—sí y no. ellos no querían citas, Pollux así que ahora qué están 'solteros' tienen que volver a las citas de compromiso.

—Que mal. —Pollux rodó los ojos y se fue al tren que ya había abierto las puertas.

—Vamos Harry, no quiero que te quedes aquí en el frío de la estación o sino...—Draco no terminó la oración cuando Harry estaba su lado caminado para el tren rojo y negro. Draco sonrió socarraron y tomó la mano de Harry y lo empujo para poder estar en el tren, ya dentro buscaron el vagón vació donde poder acomodarse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara...**

 **Palabras [+4,100]**


	12. Viejos conocidos

**12- Viejos conocidos**

* * *

 **N/A:** Los derechos de los personajes no me pertenecen sino a su autora original **J. K. R.**

 **ADV: T** ratar de ser cómico, cuando no lo soy.

* * *

 **1**

Draco caminaba hacía las mazmorras tenía que correr para que la gata del celador no lo encontrara, si tan solo Potter le hubiera prestado su dichosa capa de invisibilidad no estaría haciendo eso, pero no, tenía que estar con el grupo come libros en la biblioteca e irse cuando él no pudo llegar a tiempo. No quería que la señora Norris empezara a seguirlo. Ya tenía suficiente de haber cumplido el castigo con la profesora Minerva por estar tirando semillas de calabazas cerca del pollo con plumas. El maldito hipogrifo lo tenía contra él, ¿qué le había hecho? no lo sabía, pero el séquito de los pelirrojos y castaños rojizos de quinto año lo molestaron levitando lo hasta casi caer cerca del pollo emplumado ¡No era justo! ¡Él era un pure-blood! no tenía que ser tratado de esa forma y menos por unos traidores de la sangre y mestizos, más por ese ser insoportable de Charlus Liam Potter. Negó, no podría ser tratado así. Se las pagarían. Y empezaría con el mayor de los Potter's.

La pared de la mazmorras tenía un serpiente y esta hablo: _Contraseña_.

Draco rolo los ojos, a caso ya no podía entrar a la sala común de una sola vez. —Sangre sucia.

 _Bienvenido_.

¡Bah! Estúpida pared, acaso no podía dejarle pasar como normal mente lo hacían. Caminó con la mente llena en sus preocupantes episodios de mala suerte llamadas Potter y Weasley's.

—Draco llegaste. Ya era hora. Pansy y Theo junto a Harry nos esperan para poder jugar Snap explosivo.

—Blaise, ahora no.—gruñó acaso era tan estúpido que podía captar que no estaba de ánimos.

—¿Por qué?— el moreno rió al ver a su compañero.

—No tienes ojos, Zabini.

—Claro que sí. Solo que no se ¿acaso estás colocando una nueva moda?

—Guarda tu ideas insufribles y vete, dile a los demás que llegó más tarde.

—Ok.

Draco volvió a retomar su caminata rápida para llegar a su cuarto, entró y se encerró en el baño sin tratar siquiera de ver si había alguien ahí. Cerró con cerrojo y se miró al espejo, su cabello cambio de su platinado color a un rojo furioso, le quedaba fatal ese color. _Glup_. Pero es que a pesar de tener el cabello rojo el verde de la pintura del globo que le cayó saliendo de la aula de transformación se le notaba y no perdía el tono vomito. Glup.

—Potter, me las pagaras. Juro que lo harás. — su magia hizo de la suya y quebró varias cosas. Y solo el sonido hizo que Tom, el cual estaba en plena sesión de besuqueo y restriego de partes _algo_ privadas con una chica de cuarto año de su misma Casa; además que si su 'madre' lo llegara a ver lo crucificaría o solo un para de _crucios_ le daría por escandaloso.

—Duh, creo que mejor te vas.

—¿Qué? Yo no quiero.—cual gato la tipa se restregó por el pecho de Tom.

—De verdad, llegó un compañero de cuarto y no te quieres ir.—Tom aprovecho a meter mano por la falda de la chica morena.

—A lo mejor y se va como los demás.—ronroneo más.

—No lo creo—bufó y saco su mano, no antes de pellizcar la piel morena de la chica.— Malfoy no suele hacer eso.—Tom volvió a negar, y la tipa ya lo estaba cansando.

—Tom, eres un...

—Vete.

La chica se fue toda osca y maldiciendo al chico de ojos rojos. Tom ni le importo y se concentro al ver salir a su 'primo'.

—¿Qué te paso?

—Potter, Liam Potter. Por que no pueden ser como el otro Potter o nuestro Harry, tsk.

—¿Nuestro?

—¿Bueno, es un Slytherin no? Es nuestro, de los nuestros. Bueno que más.

—Claro.

Draco se tiro en su cama y espero un rato, tratando de recordar hechizos para quitar esa mancha de sus cabellos. Tom por otro lado sonreía ladino, su 'primo' tenía echo un asco el cabello que ahora estaba de un verde para disimular la mancha de pintura.

—Te la quito o no.

Draco lo miró con ojos grandes y acuosos—¿Puedes hacerlo?

Se encogió de hombros—Es sencillo, no.

—¿No se me caerá, verdad? Tom no juegues con mi pelo. Mi pelo es sagrado.

—Huy sí, cabello de oro.— se burló Tom.

Draco lo miró serio con sus ojos tormenta y se acerco lento pero firme—. Lo harás o no Ryddle, no estoy para tus juegos.

Tom le regresó la mirada fría, sus ojos carmín delataban también lo serio que estaba.—Malfoy no te quieras pasar de listo.

Draco no le importo lo duro del tono de voz de su primo, no le infundía miedo, él es un Malfoy, y los Malfoy no le temen a nada. A nada ni a nadie. Con una ceja elevada—. Entonces, lo harás si o no.

Tom se hundió de hombros, Draco tenía una vena loca y suicida por algo era el sobrino de Bellatrix.—. Como quieras.

—Bien.

Draco caminó hasta la orilla de la cama de Tom y éste alzo la varita para poder hacer el encantamento de limpieza, no era como el _Fregotego_ ya que ese no le quito todo, pero una variante más poderosa de ese sí y Draco sonrió como niño de cinco años en pleno Yule. Tom supo que Draco Malfoy era de cuidado con respecto a su cabello. Eso lo hizo pensar en el ¿por qué? Casi nadie le tocaba el pelo y lo inquietaba, bueno total todos tenían algo raro.

—Ahora si podre irme a jugar Snap explosivo, _bye_ , Tommy.—se burlo Draco.

Cuando salio del cuarto Draco caminó directo a la sala común y se encontró no con uno, ni dos, sino con los tres Potter's y con un Ravenclaw metidos ahí.

—Mira Terry te deje que Draco estaría aquí, aunque pensé que sería verde.

—Calla, Potter. Y Boot qué haces tú aquí.—siseó.

—Draco, yo quería hablar contigo. Solo eso.

—Yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo. Así que vete por donde llegaste.

—Oh no seas así, dragoncillo. Que el doncel esta aquí porque te extraña dale la oportunidad.

Draco quiso _cruciarlo_ , Boot podía lamerle los zapatos y él jamás volvería con una rata como ése, y Liam podía estar pidiendo clemencia porque cuando terminara con él lloraría como un bebé.

Liam reía a carcajadas aunque estaba un poco molesto, el chico de hielo ya no tenía el pelo verde, es más lo tenía más limpio que antes y no sabía como, Fred y George le habían dado garantía, esos gemelos se lo pagarían. Mientras tanto Boot solo quería volver con Draco, ya no era lo mismo y sus amigos no lo dejaban en paz con eso de que Draco estaba de un modo horrible, Ogro On, así que la oportunidad de estar otra vez con Draco si era posible no la iba dejar pasar.

Theodore y Harry junto a los demás miraron mal a los Griffindor y al Revanclw de malos modos, más Harry ya nunca le daría la contraseña a Hunde, éste lo había traicionado al dejar pasar a Liam con Boot.

—Se puede saber ¿cómo ustedes saben nuestra contraseña? —Pansy puso sus brazos en jarra y miró mal a los no invitados.

—Mira niña, nosotros hacemos lo que queremos sí, no te metas en nada. ¡oh, hola Tommy!—Liam sonrió y corrió a abrazar a 'Tommy' osea Tom —Primito segundo, de mi alma como te va con estas serpientes, eh?

—Igual que a ti con tus leones, Liam.

—Se puede saber que hacen por aquí—la voz fría de Abrazas, prefecto de Slytherin lleno la sala común, los alumnos de primero y segundo año sonrieron, su prefecto sacaría a los intrusos de su sala común y volverían a estar tranquilo porque con tanto alboroto los más jóvenes y los que estaban dormidos, si estaban, se caminaron al centro de la bulla para ver su hermosa y sagrada sala común profanada por un ave que no conocía que las consecuencia de una mordedura de serpiente y unos leones que de cerebro bien poco tenían.

—Potter—Abraxas miró directo al más 'inteligente' de ese apellido y Hunde cerro los ojos.

Que vergüenza—Sí, se que no deberíamos estar aquí pero un niño de tercero me encontró junto a Liam y bueno ya sabes como es...

—Potter tienes que hacerte valer, no es hora para estar jugando a cupido—el perfecto se giro y habló directo a Boot—. Y tú no deberías buscar más a mi hermano, te lo prohibido, como prefecto y como hermano mayor de Draco, no lo busques, no le hables ni lo veas, quedo claro.

—E-esta b-bien.

—Ahora, bien Liam Potter, por ser un prefecto no te quitare puntos, pero te vas de esta sala y no volverás más, la contraseña será cambiada; chicos —giro y hablo a los Slytherin—mañana en el tablero de anuncios estará la nueva contraseña así que no les voy advertir que pasara si alguien vuelve a desobedecer y tengan por seguro que me daré cuenta, y el profesor Snape también. Ahora todos a su cuarto.

La sala se vació como por arte de magia, los chicos pequeños se movieron tan rápido que nadie creyó que estuvieran en un momento antes, solo Draco, Harry y Theo, junto a los no-invitados de la noche, más el prefecto y un callado Pollux que también era prefecto.

—Espero que tomen esto como un aviso, Potter's. Ah y Boot, sigue mi consejo —se inclino lo suficiente para ver a Boot a la cara —no te acerques a Draco otra vez. —siseo fríamente.

Pollux tenía abierta ya la puerta de piedra helada y resbaladiza gracias al moho a causa de la humedad de las mazmorras—Buen viaje, Boot.

Los gemelos Potter hicieron lo mismo, cuando al salir Pollux ni los miró, eso hizo que se sintieran mal; más Hunde que había quebrado la confianza de su hermano menor.

—Bien, ya que los invitados se fueron quiero saber ¿cómo, dónde y por qué? No se me notifico antes de esto. Tuve que enterarme por uno de primero que casa tumba mi puerta y moja mi piso gracias a su incompetencia de mantener esta sala para y solo nosotros, Slytherin. —siseó Abraxas.

—Entraron muy de prisa, no nos dimos cuenta, Brax.

—Oh Pansy que lastima. Es decir que tú puedes ir a la de otra Casa y entrar como Merlín dice. ¿Eh?

—B-bueno no, pero ellos sabían nuestra contraseña!—chilló Pansy.

—No importa. Draco—éste pegó un bote—¿dónde estabas tú?

—Quitándome una pintura del cabello, Potter, Liam Potter me tiro globos con pintura cuando salía de mi castigo, mal injustificado de la profesora de trasformaciones.

—¿Y tú Tom?

—Ayudaba a Draco.

Pollux se movió al interrogatorio y jalo a Brax de nuevo a las habitaciones de quinto año, diciendo que no era hora ni el momento para seguir con ese juicio sin control. También le envió una mirada al ahijado de su papá y chistó los dientes.

—Bueno, sea lo que sea que hagan de ahora en adelante será mejor no meterse con mi hermano. —Draco negó y se fue a su cuarto, atrás de él iba sus compañeros, Pansy se despidió de ellos y Blaise se fue a su cuarto.

—Sea como sea, estoy cansado así que buenas noches. —Harry miró a su primo meterse a la cama y Theo también. Draco no dijo nada, pero sus ojos brillaban y parecía un mar de mercurio en vez de sus ojos tormenta. No quería pensar que tendría que encontrar a Liam y preverlo de la furia de Draco cuando sabía que se la tenía muy merecida. Pero tampoco podía creer que el Slytherin fuera un retorcido cabrón con su hermano, Potter se sentía entre la espada y la pared, era muy difícil ser un parte de la vida de esos dos.

—¿Draco, qué harás ahora?

—Te dije que me vengaría de Potter mayor, no tenía planeado nada aún pero desde la tarde y su idea de los globos de pintura permanente ya me tenía buscando algo, ahora con lo de Terry que se prepare, es más. —Draco se acerco más a Harry y bajo el tono de su voz, como si fuera a decir le un secreto—he oído que el profesor de DCAO tiene un boggart en su oficina, en un armario.

—¿Y?

—Y, me pequeño Potter, Liam Potter va saber lo que le ocurre a las personan que osan molestarme.

—Espera, me estas diciendo que soltaras el _boggart_ ¿en la sala común de Gryffindor?

—No seas idiota Potter, si lo suelto ahí no sabrá que forma tomar, lo soltare después del partido de quidditch en su vestuario.

—¡Qué, estas loco! Draco no puedes, te verán y luego sabrán que fuiste tú y te pueden expulsar.

—No si no ven nada, verdad.

Harry negó, el no prestaría su manto de invisibilidad para eso, no y no. Pero no podía ir a hurtar el baúl del profesor de defensa así como así tampoco.

—¿Qué planeas, Draco?

Sonrió burlón—. Ya lo veras Potter.

Con eso cada quién se metió en sus camas hasta un nuevo día.

 **2**

—Te digo que no fui yo.

—Entonces quién fue.

—Será que de verdad no...

—Quieres admitir que fuiste tú, Potter.

—No, no fui yo, Wood.—Liam reprochó que nadie le creyera que él no fue el que dejo regadas las toallas del equipo y miró mal a los gemelos Weasley.

—Bueno será lo que será, te quiero en quince en el campo, tenemos que practicar para la liga de del colegio nuestro primer partido es contra los Revanclaw y no quiero perder con ellos.

Los gemelo Weasley caminaron tras su capitán para solo poder darle un zape en la cabeza cuando lo alcanzarlo en la salida del camerino. Hunde que era el buscador de Griffindor dejo solo a su hermano cuando vio a Harry esperándolo.

—Hola, Harry.

—Hunde, no quiero que vuelvas a ser lo de hace días. Me traicionases no te di la contraseña para hacer lo que hicisteis.

—Lo sé y te pido disculpas. Hable con Abraxas Malfoy ayer y le pedí disculpas en nombre de Liam y mía, más por mi.

—¿Sabes porque lo hice no? ¿Darte la contraseña de la mi Casa?

Hunde estrechó los ojos y suspiró—. No vayas por ahí, enano.

—Él esta triste nunca imagino que harías algo así y Draco esta deprimido—Harry mordió su labio inferior—casi ni habla y cuando estamos en encantamientos con los Ravanclaw esta más que triste irritable. Es una locura. Pansy no lo deja solo, Blaise anda con bolsa de chocolates todo el tiempo y los pesados de Vicent y Gregory están actuando como paredes humanas.

—Lo siento.

—Ya no importa—Harry pensó si era conveniente alertar a Hunde acerca del _boggart_ —debes de estar al pendiente Hunde, Draco o Brax harán algo para vengarse.

—Sí eso también lo sé aunque creo que no será nada grave.

—Yo que tú no me confiaba, hermano. Ellos son algo rencorosos, son Black.

—Sí, bueno. Enano te dejo y te aconsejo que vayas a tu clases o Casa, a Liam le tocó hacer de esclavo para el equipo, ahora estará recogiendo tollas. Y después estará lavando y levantado el equipo.

—Oh. No creo que Liam este feliz de serlo—. Harry miró con una sonrisa dulce a Hunde, él cual levantó una ceja.

—Harry no hagas nada malo con tu hermano mayor. Sé que Abraxas como Draco harán algo, pero te quiero fuera de eso, como es Liam hará que caigan los culpables, a él le gusta hacer bromas, pero cuando es para él, puede ser un poco adusto.

—Bueno sea lo que sea que hagan los Malfoy, yo los apoyare, es más tengo que hacer algo para apoyar la rivalidad de las Casas.

—Harold.

—Hunde.

—¡Chicos! Que hacen aquí todavía.— Liam caminó hasta sus hermanos y abrazo por los hombros a su mellizo, Harry los miró y solo rió; Liam quiso abrazar al Gnomo de Harold pero recordó como lo había visto hace una semana, además Harold era un Slytherin así que podía hacer algo contra él por orden de su _Ice Prince._

—Hey Harry, dime ¿cómo están las cosa en tu casa?

—Bien.

—Bueno y ¿tú como estás?

—Bien.

—¿Cómo les va en tus clases?—Liam rodó los ojos.

—Bien. Están por llevarnos al ministerio para un recorrido por las oficinas.

—¿En que clase?

—Defensa. Dicen que debemos ser tan buenos con los enemigos en el campo como en los negocios, así que nos llevaran a las oficinas del ministerio junto con varios padres. ¿tal vez papá pueda estar allí? Aunque no lo doy por sentado. El señor Malfoy junto al tío Orion si estarán, ya que son de grandes y antiguas familias. Además el tío Orion tal ves vaya con mi padrino, sería genial.

—Oh, pero que aburrido, y nosotros tenemos que ir a la practica. Adiós gnomo.

Harry miró irse a los chicos de quinto y suspiro. Para luego ver como Draco se quitaba la capa de invisibilidad y chasquea los dientes.—. Te tardaste bastante, Harry.

—Eh, bueno tenía que ser 'normal' Draco, ahora, mejor no sé, pero deja eso ahí, me da repelús.

—Oh vamos Harry el pequeño _Bogg_ no te hará nada. Esta aquí, tranquilo y muy feliz—Draco sonrió.

—Oh claro solo tu puedes decirlo, además de ponerle un nombre, ¡le pusiste un nombre, Draco! ¿Y no le tienes miedo?

—Nah, Brax hizo que supera mis temores, no te diré como, pero ahora ya no tengo miedo. Y que tiene de malo colocarle un nombre ¿eh?

Harry rodó los ojos, él si tenía miedo y no quería estar cerca del condenado boggart o Bogg como sea a Draco le faltaba algo de lucidez en su cerebro si planea dejar esa cosa en los vestuarios de Griffindor.

Draco caminó hasta llegar a los casilleros de los chicos de quinto y tras leer Potter L. en el panel, sonrió y coloco la caja de tamaño mediano, el boggart era pequeño y según el profesor era de apenas unos pocos años.

—Seguro que a Liam abrirá la caja.

—De eso puedes estar seguro, Harry, Liam Potter es un ser muy impulsivo y curioso, por eso es un Gryffindor, además estará solo o por lo menos tratara de abrirlo solo. No querrá que le quiten un obsequio ¿verdad?

—Él y Hunde lo comporten casi todo. Se que tuvieron que compartir muchas cosas pero igual aún lo hacen.

—Comporten todo? interesante—Draco se propuso buscar más información—pero Liam parece muy err

—Sí, mi hermano es algo tonto e impulsivo y algo receloso con lo que puede llamar suyo, pero comparte un vinculo con Hunde y además ahora trata de hacer que Hunde quede cerca de Theo, como yo también lo hago. Pero el muy bobo a veces solo piensa en sí mismo y los beneficios que podría tener..

—De que rayos hablas, Potter.

—Ah bueno que Liam no es tan tonto.

—¿Y eso en qué me beneficia a mi? Potter, piensa. Quiero que tu hermano bueno para nada, abra la caja del boggart.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco con todo y todo no quería que Liam viera a su más gran miedo, aunque no lo sabía no quería que lo viera. Aunque su hermano conociera el hechizo para asustar al boggart no quería que tuviera miedo o sufriera un accidente en estado de pánico, tampoco quería que cuando todo se descubriera expulsaran a Draco, la vida era difícil. O la suya en todo caso.

—Bien, hazlo rápido. —refunfuñó Harry.

Harold se quedó haciendo guardia hasta que sintió de nuevo a Draco a su derecha, cuando volteo y no vio nada supo que es hora irse de allí. Rezó a Merlín. Morgana, y a todos los magos de alto poder para que nadie los viera y que el maldito boggart no hiciera mucho daño y su hermano no le diera un infarto.

 **3**

Los chisme corren rápido, y el colegio de magia y hechicería no era porque ser diferente, las mesas de color oro y rojo soltaban algunas risitas y la cara de los gemelos Weasley sofocadas acentuaban sus pecas y pequeños lunares de mancha para darle más toque 'cool' a sus cabellos rojos zanahorias. Pero la cara de Hunde Potter abatido y hasta un poco enfermo hizo que las demás mesa se preguntará ¿el por qué? Oliver Wood no podía parar de reír y la chica Bell lo acompañaba en casi todo. Los de cuarto y tercer año aun no creían que su golpeador estrella auto nombrado y apoyado por sus compañero de año electivo, estuviera con la cara pálida y unos que otros temblores. El hermano de Liam tocaba levemente la espalda y daba una que otra palmada, no podía creer que el boggart del profesor se escapara y se escondiera en los casilleros de los jugadores de quidditch no podía creerlo, solo porque Liam estaba solo cuando paso no se le ocurría nada más. Pero Hunde miró a los chicos de quinto en la mesa verde y plana, Abraxas los mirada con una ceja inquisidora como a retarlo a que lo señalara como culpable, cosa que sabía era cierto, el rubio era inocente. Su querido 'primo' Pollux también los interrogaba con esa mirada onix tan parecida al profesor Snape. Miró a a Harry y lo vio con la cabeza baja, y removiendo su comida, sus piró. Porqué todo eran difícil y confuso para él, él que solo quería terminar Hogwarts y ser un medimago, no era mucho pedir, por Merlín. Así que para el final todo el colegio se entero del mayor miedo del mayor de los Potter, ahora en adelante, los chicos tenían que esconder sus malvaviscos, suaves y deliciosos del mayor Potter, porque él pensaba que tanta suavidad no podía ser de verdad, y que contenía magia negra y se transformaban en monstruos gigantes con ojos de botones mal cocidos y bocas pegajosas semi abiertas y que te comerán vivo por ser unos caníbales de bocadillos, suaves y esponjoso hechos de azúcar.

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

Con el pasar del tiempo los estudiantes entendieron que no es nada bueno ser el nieto de una Black, al ser descubierto que dicho boggart tomara una forma peculiar en los vestidores era producto de las pesadías, de un niño que nunca pudo dejar atrás el miedo y terror que los cuentos de una adorada abuela. Los compañeros Griffindor, después de reír y llorar de gracias, tomaron la idea de dejar al chico de cabellos alborotados castaños rojizos para brindarle su apoyo, junto al buscador que tomó la decisión de estar revisando todos los lugares semi oscuro so completamente oscuro primero para que su hermano no volviera a temer de un boggart. Liam volvió a ser uno de los cuatro alborotadores Griffindor de Hogwarts.

Harold Potter no entro en la Casa de los leones por todo un mes, no podía ver la cara de su hermano mayor sin tener el sementino de culpa. No que se arrepintiera, porque no lo hacía, tener a Draco chillando maldiciones y elevando la voz todos los días en su habitación era un castigo que no quería volver a vivir, más que no solo pasaba de maldecir a sus hermanos y amigos Weasley para volver con a mirar con rabia contenía a Tom, su primo tenía ya por maña meter a alguna chica y molestar a Draco con su cabello.

Harold también supo que su amigos estaba alejándose, cuando vio a Pansy con una rubia, que no la chica Greengrass, también ver a Zabini coquetear con un doncel de Hufflepuff, era el colmo. Theo y él se mantenían unidos pero empezó a notar algo extraño a su amigo, igual tal ves era algo como él vio, la separación del grupo, no le tomo importancia. Caminó a la sala de enfermería tenía que encontrar o mejor dicho pedir un poción para el dolor de cabeza.

—Señorito Potter, ¿qué desea usted?

—Madame, Pomfrei. Solo quiero una poción para el dolor de cabeza, por favor.

—Oh si claro, pero porque no fue con su jefe de Casa, el profesor Snape lo hace para cada Slytherin.

Harry se dio un golpe mental, por qué no lo había pensado. Suspiro—. No se me ocurrió, madame.

—Oh bueno. —la bruja, lo miró detalladamente hasta sintió un escalofrío, por la mirada extensa e intimidante.

—Señorito, Potter, cuantos años tiene exactamente.

—Eh... trece, madame.

—Bueno. Parece un poco mayor, aquí tiene señorito, vaya a su sala de inmediato.

—Sí, madame. Madame sabe usted sí mi hermano ha venido por alguna poción?

—Oh sí, el joven Potter a estado tomando una vez a la semana, más por razón y recomendación medica, poción de dormir sin sueño. Ya que él siempre la tomaría, pero el joven Potter lo prohíbe—Poppi medito un poco, era tan raro hablar de tres Potter y saber o esperar que el señorito Potter entendiera cual era cual. Gemelos, ella sinceramente odia hablar de gemelos o peor hermanos con otro hermano, era tan enredoso.

—Gracias.

Poppi lo miró irse y suspiro, señoritos, señoritas, jóvenes y todo lo demás ella ocupaba un asistente en su departamento, pero no. no lo tenía.

* * *

 **oOo**

* * *

Abraxas abrazaba su varita mientras su 'primo' lo miraba fijamente, ¿por qué Pollux no podía dejarlo en paz? No quería que nadie se enterase que le habían roto el corazón, bueno, no roto ya que su corazón no lo estaba, el tenía el mismo funcionalmente mecánico y hasta ahora continuo, latir dentro de su caja torácica y bombear sangre a todo su cuerpo como Merlín manda. ¡Pero no! Por Morgana, él tenía que ver cosas donde no.

—Deja de berrear por la chica.

—O puedo, me dijo y cito. Estamos comprometidos no en una relación de afecto mutuo.

—Bueno es real no? Ademas tu tienes a tus amigas que pensaba que ella jamás se enteraría, esta en el curso de Draco y en Slytherin no en Hufflepuff ni en primer año, donde se les puede lavar el cerebro.

—Ella es muy fría.

—Bueno es una heredera, o lo era hasta que se decidiera que sería ella y no su hermana, para defecto, te odia.

—A mí, ¡yo soy _Adonis_! Cualquier chica me querrá.

—Y por ella te desprecia. Total sabe de tus andanzas. Y no eres Adonis, eres Lucius, también de Roma pero no un dios. Duh.

Brax no le presto atención—Cambiare o ella cambiara de pensar, nadie se casa con un Malfoy sin ser amado.

—Si—Pollux rodó los ojos— y luego les lavan el cerebro.

—Nah, mejor ponte a hacer algo para tu futuro hermano.

—No. el o ella, ya tiene a la tía Cissy tejiendo así que no haré nada, por ahora.

Y Brax no le presto atención, en la cabeza del rubio solo estaba el rostro frío de la chica que es su prometida y que no lo quería por se un y textual o vocalmente dicho: Promiscuo, pero no le importaba, ella sería una señora Malfoy que lo amaría tal como él amaba a su Luci.*

 **.**

 **Palabras [4563]**

 **.**

* * *

Y volví, espero que les guste el cap, es largo pero nah, creo que es importante.

 **Luci*** si recuerdan así se llama su serpiente. xD

Y se apreciaran los...

 **¡Reviews!**


	13. Un joven en apuros

**N/A:** Los derechos de los personajes no me pertenecen sino a su autora original **J. K. R.**

* * *

 **13-Un joven en apuros**

 **1**

* * *

Las clases continúan y después de algunos episodios entre jóvenes y chicos, pero nada de gravedad, el colegio estaba en la amada estación, primavera, los equipos de quidditch con sus practicas y nuevos reclutas después de las pruebas, la liga tenía que empezar y cuando Liam Potter presento su carta sellada por madame Pomfrey se permitió volver a entrar en el equipo y ser el golpeador que era.

Las clases de pociones y trasformaciones para los cursos de cuarto año para abajo seguían siendo exigentes, solo los de primero se salvaban un poco, más los de Hufflepuff, la señora Sprout amante de las plantas solo los amonestaba con el cuidado de los invernaderos. La mayoría de los chicos Hufflepuff adoraban pasar ahí su tiempo y cierto chico se había colado en los territorios de los tejones.

—Paz, paz y más paz.

—Qué tanto rezas, Malfoy.

—Cierra el pico, Snape.

—Sabes no puedes estar aquí, si te ven te meterás en problemas, son más del toque de queda.

—Soy prefecto, solo diré que escuche algo y vine a investigar. ¿Tú?

Pollux sonrió—. Diré que padre ocupaba algunas plantas, las _mangradoras_ están listas, y sé que se ocupa un poco de la tierra del masetero para una poción.

—Que bueno que tu padre no te delataría.

—No creas, a veces si lo hace, claro que ahora esta de muy buen humor.

—Si como no. Ahora dime ¿cómo haremos para saber quien soltó al maldito boggart?

—¿Creí que se había dicho qué se escapo, no?

—No, se dice que el idiota de Potter lo encontró en una caja dentro de su armario de los vestidores, ahí lo dejaron, eso es más que seguro.

—¿Entonces fue un Griffindor?

—No lo creo.

—Draco y sus amigos.—Pollux estrechó sus ojos, no era una pregunta.

—Esta Potter ahí, no lo creo. Además Tom es familiar de ellos.

—Pero Ryddle es tu primo hermano, así que la lealtad esta con Draco, más al ser un Slytherin. Sabes deja de pensar en eso y vayámonos de aquí. Ya es hora de volver.

Pollux se llevo a su amigo lamentado lo todo el camino, es más que daría por tener algo para taparse los oídos, podía colocar un encantamiento burbuja entre él y la palabrería de Abraxas, pero no quería hacerlo, de una manera cínica y bueno hasta lóbrego ver la desdicha de otros a su alrededor. Pollux sonrió.

* * *

 **2**

* * *

Harold Potter miró el papel sobre su escritorio, era una de las pruebas escritas del profesor Snape, ¿acaso eso serviría en pociones? Él no lo sabía. Pero en la vida real se necesitaba algo como eso. _¿Se ocupa pata de cangrejo y escamas de dragón para na infusión calmante?_ Eh claro que no. Pero la razón en sí no lo sé. Mierda.

Harry volteo a ver a su compañero de banco, Theodore Nott tenía casi llena la hoja y el nada. Que mal. Pensó que no podía irle más mal que Ron Weasley cuando capto que dicho chico tenía de compañero de la chica Granger; la tipa estaba pasando la copia a Ron y a Neville. Eso no era nada justo. Nada.

—Cincuenta punto menos. —el escalofrían te susurró del profesor penetro la mente de casi todos e inmediatamente las hojas de Weasley levitaron al escritorio.—Aparte de suspensión a mi clase por una semana, sin derecho al examen practico, tampoco, y eso va para usted, señorita Granger.

La chica de cabellos esponjosos soltó un lamento y casi gemido seguido de un suspiro de Longbottom, él cual no cayó en las garras de Snape y rezando que ni la chica ni Ron lo delatara. Snape lo miró fijo y Harry supo volver su vista a su papel en blanco. Lloriqueó como un bebé.

Al pasar cinco minutos más, Draco Malfoy se levanto y dejo sus cinco hojas en el escritorio del profesor y con eso se retiro del aula.

Harry miró como su amigo se iba y lo insulto. ¿Cómo era posible que Malfoy lo haya hecho tan rápido? Mejor se concentraba en contestar lo que en verdad sabía.

—Diez minutos.— Susurró Severus Snape.

—Con eso me rindo —escuchó Harry a Blaise para levantarse e ir a dejar sus hojas.

—Termine, vamos Potter, termina rápido te espero a fuera.

Con todos sus amigos fuera Harry repaso todas sus respuestas y bufo, para él no era pociones, se levanto y entregó sus hojas, el profesor lo miró y leyó sus respuestas soltó un bufido y negó. Genial ya sabía que le fue muy mal.

—Creo que me fue bien, todo estaba relativamente fácil.—Draco sonrió. Ya acostado en la grama, estaban cerca del lago viendo los tentáculos del calamar tratando de atrapar algunas aves de rapiña que buscaban peces en el lago.

—A mi no. —Blaise se quejo—. Creo que necesitare tutores para pociones, hey Draco ¿harás clases de reforzamiento este año así cómo el pasado?

—No, ahora soy ayudante de Snape, no puedo.

—Pero solo ayudas a los de primero y segundo.—se enfurruñó Zabini.

—Estoy en tercero, no puedo ir a ayudar a quinto ni sexto.

—No te preocupes total, será solo en el aula o en horas libres ¿qué dices, anda?

—Veré Blaise.

—¿Qué dices, Harry?—Theo lo llamo y lo incito a que se uniera a las tutorías de Draco en pociones y por como el profesor lo había visto sería genial.

—Claro porque no. Sería genial además así estamos más tiempo juntos.

—¡Si!

Siguieron en el prado hasta que Blaise se fue con Tom para su clase optativa quedando solo Draco y Theo junto a Harry, pero Draco tenía ganas de ir a ver a los Hufflepuff entrenar, decían que el nuevo capitán era un gran estrategia. Se decía que para estar en quinto y ser el tercer año de Diggori, era muy bueno, y Draco al ser ahora el nuevo sub-capitán del equipo de quidditch tenía el deber de ver a la competencia.

—Así que vienen conmigo o se quedan aquí a ver el calamar.

—Si, vamos a ver a los Hufflepuff—los tres encaminaron al campo de quidditch y se sorprendieron de ver el entrenamiento tan.. rudo de los tiernos tejones como toda la escuela los llamaba.

* * *

 **3**

* * *

Theodore Nott caminó rápido al ala de enfermería ocupaba sus medicamentos, no quería que nada malo pasara, es más por el camino miró y miró para no encontrase con nadie. No quería que lo vieran en una situación vergonzosa si no llegaba a tiempo. Aun podía ver la sonrisa de su hermana cuando el último día le dio una caja y ella sonrió diciendo que ya estaba grande, patrañas, solo quería volver un año atrás y no volver a crecer. Volvió a sentir el pinchazo en su bajo vientre y negó y suspiró. Maldito dolor.

Pastillas.

Ala hospitalaria... ala hospitalaria... madame Pomfrey... pastillas.

—¿Theo?—Oh no, solo él podía tener esa voz, como es que aparecía cuando no quería ver a nadie, es más como es que estaba ahí, lo había dejado con Harry en las practicas de quidditch.

—¿A dónde vas, Theo?—que se vaya, que se vaya.

—Theodore Nott te estoy hablando, es de mala educación no contestar, ¿a dónde ibas tan apurado?

—E-enfermería.

La boca casi rosada se frunció, y chasqueó— ¿A qué?

—Oh vamos eso no te importa.— Se fijo que la mirada de su amigo se poso en él, detallando lo sin reparo alguno, rodó los ojos.

—Theo...

—Draco, no creo que me detuvieras solo por así, además ocupo llegar lo antes posible a la enfer...meria

Theo se apoyo en la pared y Draco lo tomo por debajo de los brazos, sintiendo algo irritado. Draco rodó los ojos, _genial_ su amigo era un desconsiderado solo tenía que haberle dicho que estaba con fiebre y lo huera acompañado a la enfermería, total era mejor que estar haciendo nada por los pasillos del castillo. Apoyo a Theo contra su cuerpo y lo llevo a la enfermería, seguro se llevaría un regaño de madame Pomfrey, pero le daba igual.

—Draco

—¿Sí?

—Hueles bien.

—Yo siempre huelo bien, Theodore.

Nott se apoyo más en su amigo, Draco lo dejo, podría se que no podía mantenerse en pie por más tiempo. Sintió cuando Theo paso su brazo delgado y pálido, pero con un color más cremoso que su tono de piel, por sus hombros, hasta llegar a su nuca. Se detuvo ¡solo faltaba que Nott se hubiera dormido!

—Oye, ¿estás despierto?

—Umm.—Draco rolo los ojos.

—No duermas en mi hombro, no lo babees.

—Umm.

—¡Theo!—Draco chilló, sí, chilló y eso que los Malfoy no chillan, pero una cosa es ser una camilla humana para un amigo y otra cosa es ser un objeto de afecto de dicho amigo. Theo lo estaba besando, no, lo estaba succionando, corrección ahora lo mordía pero que carajo le pasaba al idiota de Theo. Entre más forcejaba para quitarlo este se pegaba como lapa a él, si, lo admitía él era un hombre guapo, más que eso era casi perfecto, pero Theo era su amigo, nada más. No dejaría que el idiota de Nott se propasara con él, es que nadie podía ¡propasarse con Draco Malfoy! Era imposible. Mientras cavilaba todo eso, Nott ahora estaba besando la unión de su hombro con el cuello, no negaría que el doncel lo hacía bien ¡maldición! Muy bien.

—Oye, te llevo a la enfermería, nada de eso por favor.

Nott paró y Draco soltó un suspiró, Nott volvió a verlo con la cara roja, todo avergonzado. —Lo siento ocupo mis pastillas.

—Oh.

Draco sintió un peso en él, su amigo estaba en esa fase, genial el tenía que lidiar con un hormonal doncel, que buena era la vida. Él entre todos. ¡Podía ser asaltado por algo más de besos y caricias mustias, de parte de su amigo. Mejor apuraba el paso para llegar donde madame Pomfrey.

Cuando la medibruja examino a un exaltado Nott y por decir menos un sonrojado Malfoy supo, que tenía un caso 'normal' fuera de control.

—¿Cuantos años tiene el señorito Nott?

—Catorce. Cumple en septiembre, el dos de septiembre.

—Bueno ¿cómo llegó a ese estado?

—No lo sé, me lo encontré de camino aquí.

—Digo algo relevante.—Pomfrey volvió a cuestionar.

—Decía palabras incompletas, pero repetía enfermería una y otra vez, y algo de pastillas creo.

—Oh—madame Pomfrey fue a la pequeña boticaria al lado derecho, atrás de las vitrinas que tenían algunos frascos, que Draco supuso eran pociones para algunas dolencias, más por el olor a menta que escapaban de ahí.

—¿Qué hará?

—Oh joven Malfoy, solo estoy buscando las medicinas para ese tipo de casos, será un caja pequeña, tres píldoras, una cada doce días por solo este mes. Aquí hay diez capsulas, pero no puedo darle toda la caja.

—¿Por qué no?

—Hay varios donceles que vendrán por píldoras, joven.—Pomfrey lo miró duro y sus ojos centellaron.

—Ok. ¿Eh no me atacará verdad? Es decir cuando lleve a Nott a las mazmorras ¿verdad?

Pomfrey sonrió—No, a menos que usted quiera.

 _Vieja loca._ Pensó—No, gracias, madame.

Volvió a su habitación con un Nott semi desmayado y medio consiente de la cercanía de un cuerpo tibio—. No me beses de nuevo, Nott. O te dejo botado aquí en las manos de un depravado.

El murmullo de un _no_ fue lo que escuchó y Draco rodó los ojos.

—Solo espera hasta llegar a las mazmorras ahí te dormirás hasta la cena, estarás bien.— entraron y por milagro no había nadie, nadie importante. Entró a la habitación y dejo a Nott acostado en la cama de éste. Mientras buscaba agua en el recipiente de la mesa auxiliar, tomo el vaso medio lleno y tomo la píldora.

—Aquí, Nott. Toma y duérmete así me dejas en paz.

Nott respiraba aceleradamente y su cuerpo traspiraba un poco más de lo usual, Malfoy cerro los ojos y se preguntó que había hecho en su vida anterior, no era posible que él entre todos estuviera haciendo eso, no quería hacerlo, pero, no poder decir qué 'no' a Nott fue su perdición. Y vaya que perdición, nunca creyó que ayudar a un amigo en esa forma sería tan... bizarra.

—Mas suave, Draco.—murmulló.

Un chasquido de dientes fue lo único que se oyó.

—Oh más lento y suave, no seas áspero.—canturrió.

—Te lo tienes merecido. Yo no soy tu doncella. —Draco no lo podía creer, aun no.

Un puchero en los labios finos de Nott y Draco perdió la batalla, pero como se lo cobraría, eso le saldría caro, muy caro. Como fue que llegó ahí primero. Sí lo recordó, Theo le dijo que ocupaba un baño, se sentía sucio, así que como un amigo bueno, compresivo, caritativo y de pensamientos altruistas, fue a preparar el baño, al final terminó por quitarle la ropa a un mareado Theo y arrastrarlo a la pequeña tina, porque la ducha sería un infierno completo para él. Su amigo se aprovecho de su alma humanitaria y ahora lo tenía como elfo domestico, juró que lo haría pagar, claro que sí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara...**

 **Y se les agradece su huellita**


	14. Chismes y Pichones

**Review's:**

 **1\. Ryogana:** Hola, y a ti por leer.

 **2\. SELENE 333** **:** Que ayuda como que ayude, no lo creo... es mas le sorprendió pero él es tan _benevolente_ , si como no... Chica que mente... me das ideas, pero no sé, quiero que ellos sean ellos mismos, con un toque sutil... pero por que no ¿eh? algo de accidentes entre ellos sería genial.

 **3.** **Alexis** : a tu pregunta, yo creo que sí, lo digo porque ni yo sé, yo los dejo libres jajaja _si como no_ , pero tú sabes que ellos hacen lo que quieren aveces, yo digo algo y de repente estoy escribiendo otra cosa, pero sí, sip. ademas hay estándares después de todo es un Malfoy. Y si lo pensé pero no, porque quedaría algo muy obvio y no me gusto, así que mejor Theo.

 **4.** **Percy Ross Vulturi Uchiha:** Uff que preguntas, espero poder contestar... Sí aun no hay nada, solo pequeño detalles, y mas en su sentido de posesión, lo que es de un Malfoy es de un Malfoy. con lo Theo es por la edad, hay cosas que solo vienen con la edad y Theo es mayor que Harry. Por el nombre de 'Hunde' pues te diré que no sé, estaba escribiendo y boom salio, pero creo que es un nombre que le pega al chico ¿no lo crees? es algo misterioso, mas con una abuela Black, así que allí salio el nombre, los Black tienen nombres extraños, solo mira el de la madre de Sirius, . Walburga, nah, es un nombre muy raro. Y estoy feliz que te guste mi sentido del humor, yo creo que casi ni tengo, pero escribir ayuda a sacar algo de el, pues que venga!

* * *

 **14-Chismes y Pichones**

* * *

 **1**

Harry, Hunde y Liam terminaron de ver las practicas de los Hufflepuff y se fueron al gran comedor. Liam tenía un apetito voraz y tanto Harry como Hunde no lo dejaron solo, después de lo del _Boggar_ o _Bogg_ para Harry, no podían negar le algo a su hermano mayor. Liam lidero la marcha hasta que llegaron al comedor. Por el camino encontraron compañeros de quinto de los gemelos y se les unieron también estaban los Weasley, Harry frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada, Liam se empecino que todos fueran al comedor para disgustar los alimentos. Los Weasley no se opusieron y la chica, hija de muggles que Harry casi ni trataba también se pego a ellos. Harry suspiró si alguno de su casa lo viera con todos esos Gryffindor le aplicarían algún hechizo o peor le notificarían al príncipe de la casa y ése le daría el castigo, no quería pensar lo que Abraxas le haría, ni ser amigo de Draco lo salvaría.

—Espero haya algo dulce.

—Siempre hay algo dulce, Liam.

—Oh no seas amargado, Hunde. ¿Verdad _Gnomo_? Nuestro Hunde es un ogro de amargado—canturrió Liam, Harry rió y Hunde rodó los ojos.

Los gemelos Weasley empezaron al balbucear cosas acerca del quidditch de las casas y terminaron por hablar acerca de los Hufflepuff y su manera ruda de entrar a jugar en la cancha.

—Les digo que en partido amistoso de los Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff, estos últimos los hicieron jugo de calabaza.

—Sin pulpa—terminó Fred.

—Solo.. no quieren.. perder. —Ron dijo el comentario con una pieza de comida en la boca, la chica lo miró mal, la hermana de Ron también; Harry nunca supo a que hora llegó la Weasley.

—¿Saben lo que se dice por los pasillos?—Ginevra Weasley tenía los ojos brillosos.

—Que se dice, niña.—Ginny como ella tanto amaba que le digan, miró mal a Fred o George, uno de los dos—. Vieron a un chico de Slytherin algo mal por los pasillos. Hasta que fue rescatado por Malfoy.

—¿Qué?

—Si, Harry—la Weasley sonrió—tu amigo rescato al jovencito de las garras del castillo, éste chico casi cae desplomado y al final, Romilda la que lo vio todo, cuenta que el chico en agradecimiento lo beso.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo?

—No se sabe. Solo que Romilda, después de separar sus ojos del telescopio de la torre de astronomía para, dijo, confirmar que miraba bien, ellos ya no estaban. Así que desde que el chisme se supo, algunos están tristes y otros ya apuestan.

—¿Boot? Pero y ése que tiene qué ver con todo esto. Él y Draco ya no están juntos o mejor dicho nunca lo estuvieron seriamente.

Hunde todo serio miró a su hermano menor y suspiró, eso estaba mal, muy mal. Luego volvió a ver a los chicos de su Casa del año de Harry, Ron tenía los ojos y la boca abierta, y la chica Granger parpadeaba toda.

—¿Malfoy y Boot juntos? ¿Ellos son gay?—preguntó sonrojada.

—Eh ¿pero de que hablas, Granger?—Harry la miró confuso.

—Oh es verdad, Hermione es hija de muggles. Ella no sabe nada de... bueno personas como Terry.

—¿Qué pasa con Terry Boot?—preguntó arisca la chica.

—Mira, chica—Fred miró a su hermano Percy que caminaba muy tranquilo por ahí—ves a mi hermano mayor, allá esta, lo ves— tras ver que la chica lo confirmó; Fred empezó a hablar de nuevo—él es un doncel, un chico en apariencia, dentro de él es diferente, la fisiología de él conmigo o con Hunde o Ron o Liam y otros, es que por dentro posee la cualidad de gestar.

—¿Eh? Eso es imposible.—negó efusivamente— No existe de ninguna forma tal cosa.

Hunde chasqueó la lengua contra su paladar—. Y es por eso que dicen que familias como los Malfoy son malas, pero solo vean y escuchen, ella es hija de _muggles_ no conoce nuestra cultura y si siquiera acepta lo que se le esta diciendo. Lo rechaza e incluso lo repudia, en sus ojos se le ve.

Todos los chicos la miraron, cosa que Hermione lo tomo mal, es verdad que no lo podía creer y si, le parecía anormal tal cosa, pero es que nunca lo había visto. Y tampoco lo podía creer.

—Bueno, tampoco es culpa de ella—Ginny miró a su amiga— Hermione no sabe de cultura antigua mágica y aquí no se expresa tan libremente, y si la mayoría de hijos de muggles ven a los 'donceles ' como gay tampoco dicen nada. No lo aceptan y por ello les ponen esa etiqueta.

—Pero tampoco debería decir la palabra de forma tan... vulgar. Ser una persona gay en el mundo muggle, solo se le debe de dar aceptación, nada más.—expresó Harry.

—Sí, bueno.—Liam hizo un encantamento de emociones sin varita para aligerar el ambiente.—Así que mini Malfoy tiene nuevo novio ¿O no?

—No lo sé—Ginny volvió a ver a Harry—tú puedes preguntarlo, Harry ¿es tu amigo? Apuesto que te lo dirá.

—¿Para qué se lo preguntaría?—la miró serio.

—Para decirnos, cumpa.—Ron volvió a lo suyo, es decir comer.

Harry miró fríamente a Ron con sus ojos verdes. Desde cuando él era _'cumpa'_ de Ron, él nunca le daría tal calificativo a ese Weasley. Encima en que cabeza cabe que le preguntaría algo tan privado a Draco y se los diría a los Gryffindor; Ron era un idiota, comprobado.

—No haré tal cosa, Ginny.

—¿Por qué?—insistió.

—Es la vida privada de una persona. Te gustaría que todo Hogwarts sepa ¿qué te besaste con ese chico Seamus? O que el chico de Ravenclaw, el tal Flecher no se qué, te llevo al _Osculum Praetorium*,_ ¿eh?.

La cara de la chica pecosa estaba roja como su cabello, que la verdad le daba un toque extraño, ella pelirroja con la cara roja, parecía un tomate maduro apunto de estallar, sí, también se podía ver la furia en los ojos de Ginny.

—Oh perdón, lo acabo de decir.—sonrió socarraron.

—¿C-cómo es que tú sabes eso?

—Es que cuando eres... como fue que escuche decir a ese chico moreno Seamus el otro día, a ya me acorde _«Ahí van las ratas de Slytherin»_ —Harry sonrió—. Se tiene que saber defender ¿no?

Los gemelos Weasley miraron con los ojos muy abiertos a su hermana pequeña, que ahora sabían no era tanto ¿qué niña?¿ Cuanto tenía, doce, trece? Bueno los niños crecen rápido. Por otro lado los gemelos Potter, miraron con furia al chico moreno que comía a lo lejos de ellos y sin saber nada.

—Me parece que Seamus tendrá una visita de los gemelos Potter's. No te preocupes Gnomo, solo nosotros te podemos insultar. Nadie más.

 **oOo**

Theo dormitaba y Draco negaba.

Draco quería salir de allí, quería ir a comer algo, pero su amigo no se despertaba del todo, no podía dejarlo ahí acostado al alcance de otros, Tom podría ayudarlo, pero ése andaba con Blaise sepa Merlín donde y Harry no aparecía. Es que no podían desaparecer así como así. Theo en su nebuloso sueño y él en su catatónico momento; Draco negó efusivamente ¿dónde estaría su hermano o Pollux? Ellos le dirían que hacer, miró de nuevo a Nott, y suspiró. No se dejaría caer por un Nott, era un Malfoy. Nott se quedaría a salvo en las habitaciones, sí, él tenía que comer y de paso ver donde estaban todos los demás, hasta Blaise le caería bien a pesar de no compartir habitación.

Salió del cuarto y lo dejo con protecciones, para solo dejar entrar a los dueños de dichas camas. Tom estaría enojado si entraba con una chica ya que las protecciones la botaría de inmediato, sonrió, molestar al primo era fascinante, se parecía tanto a su tío político, pero lo vengativo y el aspecto psicótico era de su tía Bella. Caminó al comedor, pasaban unos cinco minutos de la hora de la cena, pero tenía un pase de la medibruja, así que podía quedarse un poco más.

Paso las puertas y casi todos cerca de ahí lo miraron y sonrieron, o soltaron risitas agudas, totalmente impropio, pero que podía hacer, casi nadie podía tener una educación como debía ser. Paso por alto todas las miradas y se encaminó a su mesa, llegó a su asiento y miró a Tom junto a Blaise, Pansy hablaba con la chica Greengrass, más allá en la mesa de los leones observo la cabellera indómita de Potter, mini Potter, _su_ Potter ¿qué hacía en la mesa de los Gryffindor? Ya lo reprendería cuando llegará a las mazmorras. Empezó a comer y sirvió un plato más donde colocó comida suave y casi nada pesado o muy solido. Zabini y Ryddle sonrieron. Pansy por otro lado frunció los labios y empezó a hablar.

—¿Draco, quién es el doncel de este año? No te di la lista.

—Pansy, mi querida Pansy, no se que hablas.—canturrió.

—No te hagas el inocente conmigo, que no te queda. Así que no nos vallamos por las ramas y dime ¿quién es él doncel? Te vieron.

Draco la miró serio y luego paso su vista por la mesa. Y suspiró—. Así que es eso. Por esa falacia me ven así todo el mundo. Es totalmente falso. Yo sigo soltero querida, pero ya que me has recordado... busca esa lista y me la das lo antes posible, quieres.

—Bueno... pero si, tú, bueno si tú estuvieras con alguien ¿me lo dirías verdad, cariño? A mi que soy tu más antigua amiga, ¿verdad?

—No lo repitas tanto, parece que dudas de ello. ¿Quiere decir que no soy tu amigo, Pansy?—contestó aburrido y con un toque agrío.

—¡Que! No dragón, soy tu más ferviente amiga. —Pansy movió la cabeza como esos canarios que Draco tanto odiaba.

—Ahora puedo comer en paz—dijo hastiado del asusto.

 **oOo**

Harry miró a Draco comer tranquilo en la mesa verde y plata y se ofusco, ¿por qué no lo había llamado? ¿Por qué no lo miraba? O ¿por qué solamente no podía ir a su mesa y llevarlo arrastrasto a la de Slytherin...? ok eso no era bueno, paró sus pensamientos ¿cómo en el nombre de Merlín quería que Draco lo llevara arrastrado a un lado? Era imposible, sonrojado y avergonzado de sus propios pensamientos, meneo su cabeza de lado a lado para poder quitarse tales pensamientos. Terminó de picotear con su tenedor la comida de su plato, para luego tomar una porción del postre, era de melaza, a Draco le encantaba, miró de nuevo la mesa verde y plata y lo vio escoger un plato para colocarlo encima de otro lleno de comida. También que tomo dos porciones de pastel, eso era raro, Draco amaba el pastel de melaza, pero no para llevar dos porciones. Lo vio levantarse e irse. Tomó su porción y se fue tras su amigo. Caminó y cuando estuvo a punto de salir guió su vista a la mesa de Ravenclaw y Terry Boot estaba con la cara arrugada, sí, el rumor ya había llegado a él, no supo porque, pero se sintió tan bien al verle la cara al Ravenclaw.

Caminó rápido y alcanzo al rubio. Draco sintió su presencia, pero solo lo miró un poco y no cambio el destino, llegaron a las mazmorras, y Draco seguía callado. Harry estaba cansado así que le hizo la pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza.

—Draco...—los hombros del rubio se tensaron así supo que se preparaba para atacar, así que rápidamente cambio la pregunta que le saltaba de la boca— sabes que los Weasley van a atacar a Seamus, no sé porque, pero sería divertido saberlo ¿no lo crees?—miró como los hombros se relajaban y la sonrisa fantasma marca Malfoy se posaba en los labios del rubio.

—Sería interesante, si lo sería.

—Aja. Bueno ahora podremos comer mas—Harry señaló las porciones de pastel y Draco negó.

—Son para Nott.

—¿Theo? Oh sí no lo vi en la mesa.

—Da igual, no estuviste ahí, sino con esos Gryffindor ¿por qué?

—Venía con mis hermanos, ellos me invitaron a su mesa, llegue temprano así que no me moví.

—Da igual. —Harry espero más y Draco rodó los ojos—Nott esta en cama, esta algo... indispuesto.—Draco volvió a sonreír pero esta vez con un toque sardónico—. Creo que tú lo comprenderás, tarde o temprano.

—¿Eh... por qué?

—Nah, solo te lo digo.

Entraron a la habitación y Theo babeaba en la cama. Draco negó, y con un movimiento de varita el chorro de agua llegó a la cara de Nott. Éste se despertó algo desorientado con la riza de Harry de fondo y un murmullo molesto de Malfoy.

—Nott, no soy tu elfo te lo dije en la tarde, ten, come esto, así te repondrás y me dejaras en paz.

—Oh, gracias Draco.

—Nah—Draco chasqueó los dientes, se recostó en la cama enfrente de Theo y Harry junto a él.

—¿Por qué estas aquí Theo?—Harry miró preocupado a su amigo.

—Ohm—Theo se sonrojo y miró a Draco este sonreía con petulancia, como diciéndole, _vamos Nott dile, dile así podre reírme con más ganas._

—Por nada, luego te cuento.

—Oh... te cuento Nott—Draco arrastró las palabras con disgusto—parece que alguien te vio siendo cariño conmigo.

—¿Qué?—ambos, Theo y Harry preguntaron a la vez. Claro que cada uno con diferente tono.

—Sí, eres mi nuevo novio. ¿Puedes creerlo? La más chismosa de Gryffindor, la tal Romilda nos vio desde la torre de astronomía, pero no sabe que eres tú. —suspiró.

—¿Cómo lo sabes, Draco?—Harry lo miró.

—Yo lo sé todo, Potter.—claro que después que Pansy hubiera echo su numerito de amiga resentida, Blaise aclaro todo.

—Lo siento tanto, Draco. No quería que nada de esto llegara a... bueno esto.

—¿Espera de verdad besaste a Draco? Creí que te gustaba mi hermano... o no Hunde.—Harry no entendía nada, pero si Hunde se enteraba iba... iba... bueno no sabía que iba a pasar.

—No, Harry, Nott tuvo problemas... err, personales y lo lleve a la enfermería, así que se recargo en mi, nada del otro mundo—el sonrojo por la sombra del recuerdo hizo que las pálidas mejillas de Draco se tornaran rosas.

—Oh... ¿pero qué te paso? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

La cara de mortificación de Theodore hizo reír a Draco boca suelta, pero luego se sentó muy derecho y miró a Harry—. Theodore dile a Harry, creo que él debería saberlo, no quiero que me asalte en los pasillos como tú el día de hoy.

* * *

 **2**

Harry todo sonrojado miró de soslayo a Draco, él cual estaba entrenando al grupo de Slytherin, el uniforme de Draco era algo diferente a los demás, tenía una línea de más de color plata al costado derecho y tenía un aire de liderazgo igual que el entrenador, porque sí, Slytherin estaban bajo el ala de Abraxas, que no volaba mucho, pero los entrenaba. Marcus junto a Evan tenían los mazos sobre sus hombros y el pie de Marcus hacia figuras en el suelo. Draco ya volaba en círculos y tal parecía que lo disfrutaba. Miró como Abraxas movía los brazos y podía jurar que estaba gritando. Negó y volvió a leer, era Runas y él tenía problemas con esa clase. Miró como su hermano Hunde se sentó con él y saludo al equipo que todos hicieron muecas y hasta Harry pudo sospechar que algunos insultos salieron de la boca de Marcus y Abraxas.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Hunde?

—No vengo a espiar a las serpientes, solo paso tiempo de calidad contigo, enano.

—Sabes que no te creo. Pero a que vienes.—Harry cero su libro de Runas dejando un recordatorio en la pagina que se quedo, no quería leer de nuevo si se perdía era realmente aburrido todo.

Hunde se mordió el labio y suspiró como si acabara de perder un batalla, Harry pensó que era consigo mismo, ya que Hunde se ruborizo un poco—. Dime si es verdad.

—¿Qué?

—Lo de Malfoy... mini Malfoy y Nott.

La cara de Harry se congelo, genial su hermano venía a él, a él supuró.

—No, no lo son.

—Oh.

—¿A qué viene eso, Hunde?

—Nott, bueno dicen que él...—paso saliva—. Draco esta con un nuevo novio que es Nott—Harry miró en los ojos castaños de Hunde con un poco de simpatía para él, gruñó. —. Así que recordé lo de la otra noche y supe que Nott no llegó al comedor y el día siguiente no fue a las tres primeras clases, así que no sé...

—Por favor no digas esas cosas, ¡solo tengo trece!

Hunde rodó los ojos—. Pero no eres un bobalicón, Harold.

—¿Y?

—¿Entonces con quién anda Draco, eh?

—Con nadie.

—Bueno...

—¿Te iras ahora qué sabes que Theo sigue soltero y harás algo al respecto o solo estarás aquí molestando al equipo?

Hunde sonrió y se fue. Harry negó, que clases de hermanos tenía. Le escribiría a su padre para decirle que hablara con hunde y también a su abuela, ella siempre tenía una solución.

Terminó de ver la practica y de leer su libro de Runas Antiguas nivel tres, básico. Cuando Draco llegó a él junto a Tom, ya que ahora era un cazador del equipo. Estaban con el cabello húmedo gracias a las duchas supuso Harry.

—Listo.

—Sí.

Los tres se fueron a la biblioteca para hacer los deberes que les faltaba. Tom tomó un libro de hechizos contra las Artes Oscuras y se sumergió en él. Draco por otra parte tomó el tomo de pociones avanzadas nivel dos, para tercer año.

—¿Draco darás las tutorías de pociones?

—Sí. Blaise no me deja en paz y tú eres un troll en esa materia. Tom me ayudara con ustedes cuando tenga que ir a mis clases donde soy el apoyo del profesor Snape, sabes que ayudo en las de primero y segundo. Es más estaré en la clase especial que dará a Hufflepuff y uno que otro Gryffindor, sabes qué estará Longbottom ahí.

—Oh, y eso.

—Harry, Longbottom es un ser de manos de troll como tú. Bueno es peor que tú, sino tu nombre también estaría en la lista.

—También se le da fatal, trasformaciones. Fue compañero mío y exploto nuestro florero.—dijo Tom como si nada.

—Oh que mal.—Harry lamento el hecho y miró a su primo, todo serio y sus ojos rojos brillaron al leer algo en el libro.— pero es tranquilo, Tom

—Sí, tranquilo como unos escarabajos explosivos.

Harry y Draco rodaron los ojos los escarabajos explosivos que no parecían tener ni ojos ni boca, eran horrendos.

* * *

 **3**

Draco leía su carta en la privacidad de la torre del lechuzero, su madre le decía que lo estañaba y quería verlo pronto. Que las vacaciones de pascuas no le basto para consentirle a él ni sus hermanos, también que le hiciera saber a Luna que ya estaba su encargo en la casa y estaba en las mejores condiciones como tenía que ser. Que que la serpiente de Brax mudo piel y para ella estaba asquerosa. Y esperaba con ansias el mes de junio para ir por ellos a la estación.

Terminó de leer y sonrió, tenía buenas noticias, pronto otro año terminaría y él podría irse de vacaciones a París, con sus abuelos maternos, podría ir a ver a su abuelo Abraxas también.

Sobo la cabeza de su búho real y le dio pequeñas semillas. También pensó si debería hacer una nota y mandarla ahora o hasta más tarde. Siguió mirando y sobando la cabeza de su búho, era tan hermoso, con ojos color ámbar y sus plumas cafés con negro, sí el pequeño pichón de búho real era hermoso.

—Eres toda una ave, Hades. —las alas batieron y ululó un poco, si en algo tenían en común mago y mascota era en lo ególatras que podían llegar a ser ¿cómo un ave podía tomar ese rasgo de su amo? poco le importo a Draco; Hades era su mascota desde antes que saliera de su cascarón.

—Para solo tener algunos meses te ves genial, Hades.—Draco sabía que no debía mandar a Hades a casa de sus padres con notas, que la lechuza de Brax podía hacerlo, pero darle seguridad a su búho era importante y si Hades no se ponía a trabajar sería más difícil para ambos ser equipo.

El _no tan_ pequeño pichón corcovó su cabeza y a los ojos de Draco pudo ver _o quiso ver_ una sonrisa. Draco tomó la jaula de Hades y lo colocó dentro, no podía dejar a su mascota en el lechuzero porque temía que las demás aves le picotearan algo a su búho.

Bajo de torre dispuesto a irse directo a las mazmorras y no tener que encontrarse con ningún ser inferior a él o seres desagradables, en pocas palabras Potter's y Weasley. Pensó que entre los Weasley no había nadie que se pudiera salvar, todos eran pelirrojos y pecosos, los gemelos de quinto se metían con él cuando se unían con los gemelos Potter, también el chico de su curso, el tal Ron, era malo en pociones, pero no como Longbottom. Pasó las primeras escaleras para cuando iba a llegar a las que le llevarían a las mazmorras el gemelo mayor Potter apareció en su camino.

—Mini Malfoy.

—Potter.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—¿Tú y yo? Y de qué si se puede saber.

—Mira enano...—Draco levantó una ceja y lo miró de hito a hito, podía ser muchas cosas pero enano no—. Bueno como sea, debemos hablar.

—No.— y Draco empezó de nuevo a caminar.

—Mira soy prefecto y puedo hacer que dejes a tu ave arriba así que me harás caso.—gruñó.

—No. Y busca más amenazas ya que Hades puede estar donde quiera.

—¡Esta bien! Solo quiero hablar sí.

—¿Ruegas Potter?

—Te gusta ¿no?

—Me sienta bien. Solo eso diré.— y sonrió petulante. No podía negar que le encantaba ver a uno de los gemelos esta ahí tragándose el orgullo, que poco le importaba, para poder hablar de un tema que estaba más que seguro ya lo tenía más que harto. Pero si sus sospechas estaba en lo cierto solo quería que todo terminara y si no, pensaría que Liam era un idiota al cubo, hasta el mismo Merlín sentiría lastima de Liam y su poco cerebro.

—¿Qué vienes a gritarme?

Liam puso los ojos en blanco y negó solo para sonreír un poco después.—No es lo crees mini Malfoy, solo que no puedo ver en que cabeza cabe la relación de Nott contigo. Además que Hunde andaba algo triste por ello. Pero no es por eso que quiero hablar contigo.

—No... bueno ¿entonces qué es?

—Pronto se acabara el año y el próximo es el más importante lo sabes no?

—Sí, gracias a las preliminares de quidditch de este año se dejo para el otro el torneo de los tres magos ¿pero a qué viene eso?

—Sé que habrá de hacerse en Bulgaria.

—¿Y? Al punto Potter.

—Tú... sé que tu padre tiene influencia en el país igual que el señor Ryddle... Quería saber si podían hacer que sea aquí en Hogwarts.

—¿Por qué?

—Piensa mini Malfoy, si es aquí podremos tener más oportunidades de entrar y poner nuestros nombres en el cáliz de fuego.

—¿La copa?—Draco arrugo su ceño.

—Sí.

—No lo sé. —meditó Draco. Cerro los ojos, no podía hacer eso, su padre le había dicho junto a Brax que el torneo era para el año siguiente, pero él junto al tío Thomas hicieron lo posible para no dejar que se presentara, la primera excusa fue por el mundial de quidditch ya que también se realizaría ese año y no querían que hubieran algún distractor. Pero lo del torneo era algo a nivel escolar, la junta de padres no podría hacer mucho.

—Mira Potter, lo del torneo es algo fuera de mi manos y de mi familia, tanto política como nuclear, así que te sugiero que vayas haciendo maletas y te inscribas en el plan de alumnos para asistir a esa muerte casi segura.

—Oh no, tú también.

—¿Cómo qué yo también? Explícate, Potter.

Liam quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la dura roca de la pared más cercana del castillo, primero fue a hablar con Pollux Snape y éste le dijo que fuera comer calderos de alumnos de primer año. Nada sutil el muy hijo de Snape. Después fue con Abraxas el Slytherin más malo de todos y la misma respuesta en un tono más frío y cortante, así que se armo de valor y fue a donde su primo Tom y éste ni le presto atención y dijo que su padre tiene asuntos más importantes que ese. Así que su última alternativa era mini Malfoy, creyendo que al ser mas pequeño sería más manejable, pero, topo con pared, el muy hijo de Lucius, le quito todos sus argumentos en minutos y con un pichón de búho en las manos.

 _Era tan lamentable mi vida_. Suspiró.

Murmulló un montón de cosas que Draco no le presto atención y solo se concentró en su pichón, para el final mirar a Liam y éste soltar—Esta bien.

—Que bien que lo entiendas, Potter. Temía que tu minúsculo cerebro no lo procesara y me tocara hablar como si tú fueras un niño de ocho o cinco años.

Eso irrito a Liam pero no pudo contestarle nada ya que Draco caminó a las mazmorras.

.

.

.

 **Creo que es uno de los mas largos que he escrito xD**

 **Espero que les guste... y no se enreden...** XOXOXOXOOXO

.

.

.


	15. Quidditch

**Contestando Review's.**

 **Amo esta parte... Me dan ideas tan locas que yo no llego a pensar... xD**

 **1\. yumeatelier** Sí las vacaciones de verano... Bueno aquí un pequeño regalo de ellos, no quise irme muy lejos de la historia así que veremos a un Victor krum por aquí... o tal vez no! :)

 **2\. SELENE 333** _¿H_ _unde tiene hablara largo y tendido con Theo?_ no lo creo, es más, Hunde es de hacer cosas y si puede preguntar después no por nada esta en Gryffindor... aunque su sangre Black sea mas fuerte. Y hará algo, pues qué lo haga! porque te confió yo ya también estoy desesperada por que haga algo. Hunde me saca canas verdes de mi.

 **3\. Percy Ross Vulturi Uchiha** = Tu mente me da miedo... esas especulaciones del nombre de 'Hunde' eres malvada chica y sobre ¿Qué pasara cuando Theo y Hunde se encuentren? no lo sé, pero quiero algo intenso, es hora que Hunde saque la cresta del león y haga algo alocado y Theo bueno Theo es Theo, un sueño muy lindo y si no se apura Potter Draco hará algo... mientras yo me divierto haciendo que Draco haga lo que se le de la gana, ya que amo a mi sexy oxigendo. xD

.

.

.

Bueno aquí el capítulo espero les guste.

Les invito a leer mi otro mini fic, ya que solo es viñetas de la familia Malfoy, un romance algo complicado e un licantropo y un hombre con mucho que perder según un viejo cascarrabias.

* * *

 **15- Quidditch**

* * *

 **1**

Los Potter tenían un día de picnic, donde los chicos más pequeños estaban en la colina, jugando con los Weasley y los adultos mirando e improvisando algún partido de quidditch. Solo que cierto pelinegro comía todo lo que encontraba y nadie podía decir que no o si no sufriría la ira Black más la de un mini Snape.

—Ves que pronto será la final de la liga, así que podemos ir. Así celebramos el cumpleaños de Harry.

—Me parece genial, Sirius.

—Sí, además Remus podrá acompañarnos. —Sirius se terminó de tomar su bebida, unas que Lili Potter había comprado en el super muggle cuando fueron por bocadillos para el picnic.

—Creo que hasta mi madre lo hará y no es que le agrade el quidditch solo que creo que desea pasar más tiempo con Harry.

James miró a sus gemelos luchar con con los mayores de los Weasley y la chica Weasley hablar con su hija, también a un Harry ayudando a su esposa junto a un Ron disgustado.

Para el final James sabía que sus hijos se divirtieron y que su esposa tomo el control de casi todo, total así era siempre. El chico Longbottom llegó más tarde y Frank junto a su esposa declinaron lo de ir a ver la final ya que ellos querían ir a la reunión botánica, ya que Neville estaba ilusionado.

 **oOo**

—Bueno no se separen, no los quiero andar buscando.

—Si señor Potter—los pelirrojos sonrieron y sus hijos se burlaron de él. James miró irse a los chicos y luego miró a sus amigos, Remus tenía una bolsa de chucherías ya que Sirius parecía explorarla, pero le daba igual ya que siempre se las quitaba a Remus cuando éste hablaba con Pollux, James arrugo el ceño, ese niño era igual a _Quejicus_ , siempre que miraba a Sirius admirar la bolsa hablaba con Remus de algún tema y Sirius lo aprovechaba para comer algo de la bolsa y dando miradas a su hijo de agradeciendo. Negó.

—¿A qué hora llegara, Severus?

—No lo sé, señor Potter. Mi padre no estará hasta el final creo,¿ cierto papá?

—Sí, si, Severus tiene que entregar algo al colegio y luego viene para acá.

—Ok. Y Lili junto a Lila ¿dónde estarán?—preguntó James.

—Oh bueno, creo que están con Molly y Ginny en las tiendas.—contestó sin interés Sirius.

James salió a caminar para encontrar a sus mujeres, cuando se topo con la ya abogada y juez del Wizengamot, Amelia Bones.

—Bones, Amelia Bones.

—Oh, señor Potter. —Amelia estaba con su hermano y cuñada junto su sobrina—. Ellos son mi familia—golpeó al señor de unos treinta algo con un pequeño sombrero color verde, los tréboles estaban pintados en la cara de la niña y del señor—. Edgar, compórtate y preséntate.

—Auch, mujer que brazo—Edgar sonrió y le dio la mano a James presentó a su esposa e hija, la chica era una Hufflepuff y era del año de Harry. Tal vez su hijo se llevaba con la niña, cosa que lo dudaba; Harry era un Slytherin.

—Un gusto. Yo busco a mi esposa e hija—sonrió nervioso, que pensarían de él al estar buscando a su esposa y a Lila ¿qué era un descuidado?

—Oh sí, las damas. Yo lo comprendo señor Potter. Solo mire yo aquí con tres damas.—Edgar comento jocoso recibiendo unos golpes de Amelia y una que otra mirada de su esposa.

—James te tardas mucho—Remus caminó donde James, ya que gracias a su olfato detecto a las mujeres Potter al otro lado y a su amigo por otro con más personas. James por otra parte se sintió mejor; Remus era muy bueno llenando espacios vacíos.

—Amelia, Edgar, señora, él es Remus.

—Profesor, Lupin—Susan saludo a su maestro de forma rápida y energética, pero ella junto a su madre se fueron para buscar asientos y algunas cosas seguidas de un Edgar diciendo un adiós también rápido.

—Así que usted es el maestro favorito de mi sobrina, un gusto conocerle.—Amelia le estrecho la mano.

—Oh, bueno gracias.—James rodó los ojos, el nerviosismo de Lupin le dio risa, pero pensó que si Remus y Amelia salían él podría aprovechar para que Amelia dejara de moléstalo y que cada que firmara algún permiso no tuviera tantas pegas a la hora de cobrarlos, sí, era una gran ventaja. Sonrió, él haría que Lupin y Bones tenga una cita y ¿qué mejor que el torneo? Sip.

* * *

 **2**

Harry y sus hermanos junto a los cuatro Weasley que lo acompañaba fueron a las tiendas para comprar cachivaches. Percy dejo el grupo cuando encontró a Molly, Ginny junto a Lili y Lila. Los demás siguieron en busca de artículos para el partido.

—Potter's, Weasley's.

—¡Draco!—sonrió Harry.

—Mini Malfoy—todos los gemelos menos Ron llamaron así a Draco, atrás de ése esta el señor Lucios. Hunde se sonrojo, pero nada más. Lord Lucius levantó una ceja y con su bastón golpeo el suelo. A su lado estaba su esposa Narcissa y Luna. Atrás estaban Severus junto a Abraxas, él cual tenía un sombrero verde. Harry se fijo que Draco tenía una bufanda del equipo búlgaro.

—¿Draco, vendrás con nosotros a la carpa?—Harry quería pasar más tiempo con su amigo, total estar rodeado de Gryffindor era algo tedioso.

—Puede.

Harry miró al esposo de su padrino—. Señor Severus, mi padrino esta en la carpa Potter, junto a mi padre, y Pollux.

Severus evito sus ganas de rodar los ojos y miró a su ahijado, Draco tenía una sonrisa ligera. Luego observo a Harry Potter y negó, mocoso manipulador.

—Oh —canturrió Liam y tomó a su 'tío' Severus—Yo llevare profesor.

—Yo acompaño a mi padrino, pobre estar rodeado de Gryffindor no debe ser bueno. —Draco se colocó a la par de Harry y siguieron a Liam junto al profesor.

 **oOo**

—¡Gane! Te lo dije Potter.

—Sí, pero no gano el equipo.

—Yo no aposte por el equipo, Potter, sino por el buscador.—Draco sonrió socarrón. Y Harry hizo un puchero. Ron que estaba cerca negó, esos dos le daban nauseas.

—Bien, ganaste. ¿Qué quieres?—Harry tomo entre sus dedos la bufanda naranja que le quedaba muy grande en su cuello fino, pero era de Draco, él cual se la coloco cunado el búlgaro atrapo la condenada pelotita.

—Aún no lo sé.—dijo con pose pensador y sus dedos largos y pálidos se posaron en sus labios.

—Oh vamos, chicos. Todos saben que el gran Malfoy quiere una revista del mundial de quidditch'98.

—Ron, falta cuatro año para eso.

—¿Y? ahorra desde ahora, entonces.

Harry negó, no valía la pena decir que podía comprarla sin ahorrar nada, a menos que quiera que salga de su mesada, lo cual sería ridículo ya que su mesada era anual y venía de parte de su padre y abuelos así que en un año podría comprarla, rodó los ojos. Draco por otra parte tenía en la punta de la lengua una pulla para el entrometido, pero no dijo nada ya que su padrino venía con su esposo, un esposo muy embarazado, Draco abrió los ojos tanto que Harry se asusto y junto a Ron voltearon y estallaron de la risa, ya se les había pasado el shock inicial de ver a un Sirius como una ballena, en el día del picnic .

—¡Hola chicos!—Ajeno a todo Sirius saludo a todos y Severus hizo una señal a Draco, el cual entendió muy bien y sonrió como todo joven Black, se acerco al esposo de su padrino y le beso la mano, diciendo que estaba muy feliz de verlo, total Sirius también era su tío. Y como todo Black amaba los cumplidos, unos cuantos por allí o por allá y Sirius tenía un sobrino favorito.

* * *

 **3**

Terminando las festividades del mundial de quidditch, la familia Malfoy se despidió y con ellos se fueron los Snape, Pollux muy feliz de poder estar con su familia más directa, no era que no le alegrara pasar tiempo con los amigos de su papá, pero todos ellos eran Gryffindor's no les agradaba tanto y la señora Potter tampoco era alguien de su agrado la notaba muy falsa para con él. Su papá nunca lo decía pero sabía que tenía razón. Con él se fueron Hunde ya que quería algunos libros de la biblioteca Malfoy para un trabajo personal. Pollux comprendía que Hunde amaba el trabajo de su padre en las pociones, él por otra parte no le iba muy bien, era mejor en trasformaciones y herbología, también en otras clases pero pociones,nop.

—Crees que tu padre me ayude en el proyecto, Pollux.

—Sí.

—Pero que energía, Pollux.

—Ump. No importa, sabes que padre siempre esta bien con las personas que aman 'el arte de los calderos hirviendo'

—Pero como lo dices, ganarías unos puntos menos para Slytherin—. Abraxas entró a la biblioteca con Luci, la serpiente tenía una piel muy brillante que Hunde y Pollux la miraron embobados.

—Verdad que esta hermosa, en pascua la mudo.

—Sí.. . ¿Tu padrino te la regalo no?

—Así es Gryffindor, el señor Ryddle fue muy amable al hacerlo.

Hunde se concentro en el animal, era muy raro—. ¿Qué clase de raza es?

Abraxas lo miro mal—. Es una cría de Nagini, la serpiente de él.

—¿No sabes qué es?—Pollux rodó los ojos, a él no le importaba nada.

—Se que Nagini es una serpiente gigante, sé que puede ser una boa o una pitón... pero en sí no estoy seguro. Tal vez Tom sepa.

—Eso no importa.—sentenció Pollux.

—¡Tienes razón!

—Yo siempre la tengo—susurró Pollux. Hunde los miró y rió _¿cómo era posible que los chicos más frío de Slytherin fueran tan infantiles en sus casas?_ Los observo todo el tiempo que estuvieron en la biblioteca mientras él buscaba el libro para su poción.

—¿Sabes qué lady Greengrass estará en casa el domingo?—Tal parecía que Abraxas no podía estar en silencio.

—No y no me importa.

—Eres un chico muy arisco, Pollux.—. Abraxas miró a Hunde y sonrió—. Sabes que, Potter, tú también puedes venir, total creo que el abuelo Cygnus estará es el pariente de tu abuela ¿no? Estoy seguro le encantara hablar contigo.

—El es el sobrino de mi abuela, ¿creo?

—Nuestra familia Black es tan extensa y ¿puedes creer que aun estén vivos? Es de locos ¿no?—Abraxas se acerco a un tapiz pequeño donde se podía ver algunas conexiones familiares. Y sí, su abuelo Cygnus era el sobrino de lady Potter, Dorea Black Bulstrode.

Por otra parte, en la mente de Hunde, la cual rápidamente relaciono, fiesta más familia es igual a los Nott, si el llegaba a la dichosa fiesta podría hablar con Theodore así que ni su madre le negara nada él iría a la fiesta.

—Oh, y qué familias vendrán, aparte de los Greengrass.

—Los normales, Bulstrode, Crabbe, Goyle, Snape, Parkinson, Nott, Pucey, Rosier, Flith y otros inversionistas ¿por qué?

—No, por nada.

.

.

.

Continuara...

* * *

 **Y qué me dicen... sí sé que quieren mas de Hunde y Theo, pero la verdad es que eso será pronto, muy pronto.. ya tengo hasta el 17 editados y corregidos así que si puedo en la noche colocare el otro y mañana o dentro d días el 17. tengo que seguir con el 18 en adelante... mas lo bonos ¿por qué? tengo unos bonus por ahí guardados, de Sirius y Severus... de James como cupido... sí leyeron bien, quieren a Remus con Amelia... ¿O.o?**


	16. De directores y nuevas, nuevas

**Contestando sus review's**

 **Rebe Marauder=** Sí verdad? pero que pasara... bueno tal vez al final pase algo.. o no?

 **yumeatelier** pronto, pronto... Hasta yo estoy con ansias... :3. Potter y ¿Ravenclaw? no lo creo ahí esta Bott, y a Harry no le agrada ni él y sus amigos... Nicholas esta enamorado de Bott, así que no me quedan muchos... pero no te preocupes este año entran a cuarto, así que estara Diggori :). también estara Victor Krum... este andará tras... pos la verdad no sé. Ohs que mala soy. xD

 **SELENE 333** Ohh sip, Theo parece un Hufflepuff pero es tan lindo... hasta yo me quiero quedar... es mas, creo que nuestro rubio oxigenado también se lo quiere quedar, ambos son familia de pure-blood, también con sus padres con el partido de los mortifagos. xD Que cosas no? no hay Voldy pero sí, Mortifagos... xD

 **Ryogana= ** Y a ti por leer.

* * *

 **16-De directores y nuevas, nuevas**

* * *

 **1**

—¡No se hará aquí!—la cara de Karkaroff estaba roja por la rabia y con su gran barba mal cuidada parecía un ogro apunto de atacar al pobre director con cara de abuelo consentidor, cuando apretaba los maxilares.

El consejo directivo de padres del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechizaría presentaban una reunión donde el director de dicha institución llenaba los oídos de las familias con tanta burrada como fuer posible, según un Malfoy y un aburrido Ryddle que miraban todo con aire de desinterés y asco de ser posible.

Lucius y Thomas habían dejado el palacio del Wizengamot, solo para estar escuchando la prerrogativas de un director para ellos ya chalado. Thomas Ryddle bostezaba disimuladamente.

—Pero aquí es más seguro que tu castillo.— habló un muy tranquilo Dumbledore.

—¡Qué insinúas, Dumbledore!—explotó Karkaroff.

Lucius tomo nota de no volver a ninguna reunión cuando los tres directores de los colegios con mas prestigio se unieran, eran raros y nada más que unos charlatanes. Nunca pensó que Karkaroff fuera un remilgado y Maximin tenía un aspecto tan severo que se alegro de haber dicho que no cuando su esposa dijo que quería enviar a Luna a Francia. Por otro lado su compañero de lado izquierdo, el señor Parkinson, tenía la expresión aburrida y dejaba escapar uno que otro bostezo. Nada con clase. Aunque él se moría también de aburrimiento no soportaba ver los comportamientos vergonzosos que podía dar algunos padres.

—¿A qué hora terminara esto? Tengo algunas cosas en mi agenda que no puedo posponer.—dijo Ryddle Sr.

—Lo sé Thomas. Pero aquí parece que no hay orden. —Lucius evito convocar un _tempus_ , él estaba harto de todo eso.

—Lo sé. — el señor Parkinson se unió a la conversación—. Escuche que Dumbledore quiere que el torneo sea aquí en Hogwarts, pero antes se había estipulado hacerse en Durmstrang.

—No, no y no. El mundial se hizo aquí ¡además ganaron!—gruñó Karkaroff con su acento rasposo—. No, es preferible que mi escuela sea la que albergue el torneo.

—Yo no me quejo y eso que mi escuela no esta en la lista para nada—Madame Maximin tomó un poco de té mientras sus grandes y largas piernas apenas si sé podían acomodarse entre la mesa y su propia silla.

—Pero querida, tus chicos estarán encantados de estar aquí— Dumbledore tomó un poco más de té— y piensa Karkaroff, tus chicos estarán felices de poder salir del frío de Bulgaria, no lo crees.

—No—gruñó el hombre— es que no lo entiendes, es un honor que Durmstrang sea la sede del torneo.

—¿Hace cuanto que no se hace este torneo?—un directivo de la asociación de padres preguntó con voz sedosa. Era un señor de edad, pero con respeto de casi todos los presentes.

—Ya casi cien años, es algo peligroso.—dijo con afecto, Albus Dumbledore.

—En que escuela fue la última.—volvió al ataque ese hombre.

—Durmstrang—contestó Madame Maximin— y antes de ese fue en Francia, en mi escuela.

—Bien, entonces será aquí.— se paró y salió del cuarto donde se llevaba la reunión. Los padres y encargados de representar otras familias también estuvieron de acuerdo con ello.

Lucius y Thomas miraron mal a los directores y se fueron. Lord Parkinson caminó tras ellos y con su bastón tomó la gala de salir y ser uno de los últimos en desaparecer para sus trabajos.

Los tres directores resoplaron, pero Albus sonrío, él sería quién llevara la competencia. Miró a su viejo y no tan amigo, palmeo la espalda de Karkaroff.

 **oOo**

Narcissa Malfoy tenía las manos sus muy coloridos guantes del jardín, ella amaba sus plantas y tenía a unos hijos castigados ayudándola. Abraxas tenía a esa serpiente y le decía que comiera los animales escondidos por allí en la melaza o eso le dijo a ella porque solo escuchaba siseos; Draco tenía guantes de jardín de color morado oscuro, él estaba trasplantando los oréganos del masetero a la jardinera. Los miró y sonrió, pero se preguntó ¿dónde estaría Luna? Su hija era dada a perderse en los prados oeste de la mansión, habían ciertos árboles que ocultaban algunos bichos o para su hija animales extraños y complejos, negó ella ya no podía con esos niños.

—¿Draco, ya terminaste?

—Sí madre.

—Y tú —Narcissa hizo una cara al ver a su hijo mayor sisear a la serpiente y dejar los setos abandonados.—¡Abraxas!

—¡Mamá!

—¿Qué haces jovencito?

—Eh bueno Luci y yo estamos viendo que no hayan gnomos en el jardín, mamá.

—Por que será que no te creo, niño.

—Madre.

Narcissa dejo sus plantas y se llevo de la oreja a su hijo mayor hasta su lado y lo puso hacer más trabajo.

Draco se burlo de su hermano y cuando su madre le dijo que podía irse saltó de la emoción. Corrió a la casa para poder ir a las cocinas y pedir un jugo, de paso dar la orden de llevar algo al jardín. No podía dejar a su madre ahí con el tarado de su hermano mayor que nunca sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

—Draco—Luna canturrió y sonrió se acerco a su hermano mayor, traía el cabello suelto, todo desordenado y sus ojos se veían más grande. Draco hizo una mueca ¡qué tenía su hermana en la cabeza?

—Luna—sanjo el asunto en su nombre, no valía poner trabas a Luna, ella era rara.

—¿Dónde está padre?

—En el ministerio, creo. ¿Por qué?

—Oh solo querría decir que tenemos visitas. —sonrió.

—¿Quiénes?

—El tío Severus esta aquí,, junto al tío Sirius ¡ah y Pollux!

Draco se abstuvo de rodar los ojos, sus padrino y familia. Convoco un _tempus_ y se dio cuenta que pronto sería la hora de comer así que llamo a su elfo.

—Dobby, busca a mi madre y dile de las visitas. También ve a la cocina y dile a Pinky y los demás elfos encargados que se apresuren y busca a Bukky para que coloque tres platos más a la mesa. ¡Que esperas ve!

—Si joven amo Draco, señor.

—No seas así, Draco. Dobby es muy emocional.

Draco chasqueo la lengua—. No lo creo Luna.

* * *

 **2**

—Tienes que ir conmigo.

—No.

—Podremos llevar al Gnomo, con nosotros

—No.

—Bueno y sí lo hacen aquí que lo dudo—murmuró Liam—¿entraras conmigo?

—Habrá reglas, Liam—suspiró cansado, Hunde.

—No tienes que ser un aburrido, hermano.

—El torneo no es un chiste, Liam—. Hunde cerro su libro y lo dejo en la mesa de noche. Tomó su camisa con los estampados de la nación Escocesa, la que compro en la final del mundial. Y volvió a ver a su hermano mayor. —Deberías hablar con papá, tal ves quiera ir contigo a Bulgaria si el tornero es allí. —Hunde salio del cuarto de su hermano. Liam se sentó en su cama y dejo que las palabras de Hunde se metieran en su cabeza, pensó que si no podría estar en Hogwarts y ser un ganador allí no valía la pena estar mortificando a todos con sus ideas y sueños algo suicidas.

Bajo al comedor donde su padre y su madre estaban ya sentados tomando el té; Lila estaba con ellos, discutiendo su nuevo año en la academia para actores y actrices. Hunde tenía un vaso de algo parecido al vino del abuelo, vino muggle. El abuelo Ilan* Evans.

—¿Cuándo veremos a los abuelos y a los tíos, mamá?

—Oh Lila, a mi hermana no creo que le agrade eso.

—¿Por qué? Además la abuela Dorea no quiere estar este año conmigo y mis recitales— Lili pensó que era hora de estar con su hija en los eventos mágicos que acontecía con la carrera, se sentía bien al saber que Lila sería una gran actriz en el mundo—. Tu padre y yo podemos llevarte, no tengo un trabajo que me absorba tanto tiempo así que no tengo problemas con llevarte yo misma.

Lila miró a su padre. Esperando una respuesta y puesto que el hombre apenas procesaba lo dicho por su mujer, la chica espero un rato.

James tenía los ojos grandes por lo dicho de su esposa él tenía trabajo, el departamento de Aurores no se manejaba solo y sí Remus no salia pronto con Bones él no podría tener más días libres—. Lili flor no creo que sea prudente decir eso, yo tengo mucho trabajo en la oficina.—miró a su hija—. Lo siento cariño, pero no creo acompañarte en todos los eventos, pero mi madre estará encantada de ir a uno o dos por mi.

—Esta bien, papá.

Arriba en las recamaras familiares Harry estaba hablando con su amigo por el espejo especial, regalo de su padrino.

—Y si vienes con nosotros.—Harry que no bajo a merendar con su familia tenía una seria conversación con Theo, el cual le contaba que esta ultima semana la pasaría en casa de su amigo Zabini y luego los dos irían con los Parkinson. Harry no se sorprendió que no le invitaran, Pansy tenía la idea que él le quitaba la exclusividad amistad de Draco.

—No, Theo. Pansy no me invito.

—Si Draco dice que vas, vas. Tom también irá. Creo que Pansy puso sus ojos en tu primo, merece hacer méritos con Ryddle.

—Tom no querrá nada con ella. Tom es mayor que nosotros. No creo que le llame la atención Pansy, si la única que yo sé estuvo con Tom fue una chica de cuarto.

—Bueno. Te dejo, mis hermanas y padre están esperándome para ir a comer... iremos a petición de Zack a un restaurante muggle—Theo colgó.

Harry rodó en su cama y pensó que sus amigos, Theo con su familia, Blaise en Italia con su madre y nuevo padrastro, bueno era el mismo de la navidad pasada, por lo dicho antes de salir el señor tenía una grave tos. Tom su primo se fue a América a ver a su tía con sus padres hace tres días. Por ultimo pero no menos importante Draco pronto estaría en Francia con sus abuelos y no volvería hasta dos días antes del uno de septiembre.

Volvió a rodar en la cama, ahora con sus catorce años le hacía pensar en más cosas. Tenía ganas de re-decorar su habitación cuando nunca le prestó atención a cosas tan superficiales, también quería un nuevo _look_ , así que se dejo el cabello largo, los gemelos lo molestaron, pero no le tomó importancia, hasta cambio sus redondas gafas por unas más a la moda, ahora eran cuadradas y sin montura, era mejor, él se sentía aun mejor. Volvió a rodar y quedo viendo el techo de cuarto, era de color blanco, un soso color blanco, aburrido y profundo. No había nada en el cielo raso, ni una lampara, nada. Contó los puntos del cielo raso y creyó que se iba a morir del aburrimiento, pero no quería salir de su cuarto, no quería ver a nadie, era tan apremiante ese estado de confusión que solo quería estar solo. Así que solo cerro los ojos dispuesto a dormir un rato.

El toque suave de su puerta le dijo que tenía visitas, estaba letárgico y no era para nada menos, con un pase una mirada a su reloj de pilas en su mesa de noche, ya que no podía convocar un tempus o magia fuera de Hogwarts, supo que tenía casi dos horas en el mundo de los sueños.

—Harry la cena.

—Gracias, papá.

James entró y sacudió un poco a su hijo, riendo por la cara de confusión y los ojos inyectados de sangre por el brusco movimiento, hizo que James volviera a sacudir a su hijo, Harry lo miró mal y con un ''ya voy'' se levantó.

 **oOo**

Uno de septiembre y los baúles se enfilaban solos gracias a la magia de los padres o elfos domésticos que ayudaba a los joven para entrar en la maquina de vapor. Kreacher tenía la maleta del joven amo de la casa Black. El joven Leonis, iba como ayudante del maestro de pociones para los cursos superiores y el amo, señor de Kreacher estaba despidiendo al joven amo Pollux junto al otro señor de Kreacher, el señor Snape Black.

—Bueno, solo espero que mi hijo no haga locuras en Hogwarts.

—Calma hermano, Severus estará allí.—Alpha Leonis Black sonrió ladino y miró a su hermano con esa mirada de: _yo, lo sé todo_ —. Oh es por eso.—suspiró Sirius.

—Claro, tu marido es muy bueno y tiene el genio perfecto para tratar con un joven como Leo.

Sirius rolo los ojos, sus hermanos era unos locos. Solo que Regulus por lo menos se mantenía en sus asuntos políticos con Tom Ryddle.

Los Potter y los Weasley llegaron junto a ellos y su hermano se marcho con solo verlos murmurado 'traidores de la sangre' 'mestizos' y el que él más odiaba 'sangre-sucia', era algo vergonzoso y se disculpo con el grupo.

Las respuestas eran ya esperadas, pero aun así Sirius no le agradaba nada y en su estado era aun peor, todavía seguía sensible y su bebé de apenas unas semanas de nacido lo tenía algo atareado, según su medico, su esposo y su hijo no debía de ir a la estación, pero él quería despedir a Pollux y luego irse a su casa, ahí Regulus estaba con el bebé.

* * *

 **3**

—¿Y qué fue?—Adrian Pucey el amigo de Abraxas junto a una ansiosa chica miraron a Pollux, el cual los ignoro.

—No los dirá Malfoy.—Brax solo negó.

—Oh vamos igual nos vamos a enterar, díganos—Chilló la chica del grupo.

—Oh basta. Dejen eso para después. —los chicos de sexto año rieron y Angelina Burke* soltó un impropio. Ella amaba a los bebés y en las vacaciones logró ser niñera de varios matrimonios con hijos pequeños, Pollux era su compañero de pociones y ¡solo quería saberlo!

—Eres un amargado Pollux.—el mencionado la volvió a ignorar y solo la comisura izquierda se levantó. Brax rodó los ojos, Pucey y Rosier rieron bajo y Angelina se fue.

—Sabes ella tiene carácter, no parece la Ravenclaw que es.—Brax comentó. Adrian rió más alto y Evan se tapo la boca.

Pucey habló—Sí ella es más una leona que un ave, incluso creo que ella misma lo piensa.

Todos lo secundaron dejando a Pollux con el ceño fruncido, para él ella era más una Hufflepuff cuando quería serlo, pero eso sus amigos no tenían que saberlo, volvió a sonreír.

 **oOo**

Los nuevos Slytherin de cuarto año se la pasaron comiendo los dulce que traían de casa, era inútil que Harry les insistiera en comprar en el carrito del tren, era como un insulto, nada de nada de ese 'carrito' pero como Harry no salia mucho de su casa sin un acompañante o buena excusa no podía abastecerse de caramelos de las tiendas del callejón Diagon.

—No compraras nada ahí, Harry.—sentenció Tom.

—Sí—Daphne Greengrass que por primera vez venía acompañando a Pansy en el compartimento hablo directo con él—. No podemos quitar los suministros para los demás, y más para los de primer año. Los niños de padres muggle no saben mucho de este mundo por lo tanto la señora, se la pasa en ese pasillo, nosotros ya no podemos y no debemos comprarle a ella.

—Que explicación tan colorida, querida.

—Gracias, Pansy.

Y Harry se preguntó como podían ser amigas, se oía que no podían estar las dos juntas sin dar pullas. Pero las vio sonreír. Theo tomó un bocado de chocolate, pequeños postres de chocolates. Gregory y Vincent más caramelos de fresas y moras. Blaise y Tom tenían unos libros de DCAO. Draco con un libro de Pociones de nivel intermedio para cuarto año y otra pila más de años anteriores, el que le llamo más la atención fue uno de pasta negra y muy viejo.

—¿Qué es este libro?

—Pociones.

—Pero esta muy viejo, para ser de este año.

—Era de mi padrino, ahora es mío. Lo he leído parte del verano—Draco miró a Harry y le ofreció el libro—estudia lo, te ayudara más a ti que a mi.— y con eso volvió a su lectura.

Harry se irritó, y le echó la culpa a sus cambios de humor. Esperó pacientemente hasta llegar al pueblo para poder tomar el trasporte al castillo, esperaba que fuera un buen año.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara**

 **...**

Y como pueden ver, ya pronto en el castillo, también el caliz de fuego, ummm... me pregunto si Cedric tendrá algo en ese tiempo... No sé, ¿qué dicen? lo ponemos por aquí..

Teníamos a un Malfoy muy alegre de ver a cedric Diggori en el torneo, también a Victor Krum en el castilo, también apoyo a Victor en el campionato de quidditch... así que sí... por ahí andaran chicos muy guapos... xD

Ahh también dentro de poco estara el 17 ya editado hoy habrá 2x1 xD

De mi para ustedes, disfruten.. y ya saben una huellita me hace feliz, yo feliz, igual, mas capítulos... x)


	17. Anuncios y Cumpleaños

Bueno en esto no me da tiempo de leer sus **review's** pero espero tenerlos Ash yo aquí pidiendo en ambos xD

Bueno que más... osh síp... habrá un **TheoxHunde** sip... lo habrá, se sabrá quien es la chica que tiene a mi sexy **Brax** en las nubes, pos ahí están las pistan, es más quien adivine le haré un regalo xD lo que quiera... algo que pueda hacer, no me hagan hacer algo que no este mi capacidad... xD

Umm que más... oh si Harry bueno a Harry por ahora sigue con sus tímidos cambios de humor.. hay que comprender esta crecido... ''que le pasa a mi voz'' se me vino a la cabeza... xD

* * *

 **17-Anuncios y Cumpleaños**

* * *

 **1**

El gran comedor no cambiaba mucho cada año, un techo encantado con las velas de siempre, el mismo protocolo para los de primer año. Draco miró a los niños de once y doce años que entraban, se sorprendió de la estatura de los chicos _¿habrá él sido así de bajo?_ Se preguntó. Miró a sus compañeros, Pansy tenía ya su cara de aburrimiento, Blaise tenía un pequeño libro donde apuntaba los nombres de los chicos nuevos, para luego entre todos estudiarlos y ver posibilidades de entablan una conversación o amistad para que en futuro le sirvan como contactos. Draco terminó de escuchar la selección y solo seis chicos fueron seleccionados para su Casa. No era nada nuevo eso, es más por eso siempre tenían una sala común más tranquila.

—Nuevos niños, que trágico—Pansy suspiró y cuchichió con Daphne.

—Son pocos los que nos servirán, Draco—Blaise aún con la cabeza metida en su libro.

Negando chasqueo la lengua, eran pocos los chicos interesantes, dos chicos de los veintiocho y otros que eran mestizos.

—Aún esta en reserva ¿no?—Blaise miró a Draco son una mueca burlona.

—¿Quién?—Harry miró Draco.

—Terence Higgs, era el buscador antes que yo. Pero ahora es un cazador, aunque creo que este año cambiare con él.

—¿Por qué, Draco?—Pansy se volvió a unir a la conversación.

—Me dijo que quiere ser un buscador profesional, así que como yo no espero estar en alguna liga, le dije que este año no presentare la prueba para buscador, sino para cazador.

—Por qué no solo cambias con él, Draco.—. Pansy arrugó su nariz.

—Pansy así no es el quidditch, el puesto te lo ganas, pueden hablar de nosotros como jugadores tramposos, que no lo somos, pero con Brax como entrenador, el puesto te lo ganas.

—¿Quién es el nuevo maestro?

Todos vieron a la mesa Alta y tanto Draco como Harry rodaron los ojos, la nueva generación Black empezaba a emerger e invadir todo Londres Mágico, empezando por Hogwarts, típico—. Lo sabrás pronto, Pansy.

Daphne miró seria a Draco y chistó los dientes, Draco se fijo en ella y sonrió socarrón, no por nada la última cena en casa de los Greengrass fue interesante. Volvieron a ver a la mesa cuando el director empezó sus perorata del bosque prohibido, los pasillos, los horarios y las reglas para los de primer ingreso. Todos ellos suspiraron de lo aburrido, hasta que nombro la palabra Cáliz y la cancelación del campeonato de quidditch, los chicos de sexto y séptimo año sonrieron y victorearon, cuando Dumbledore anunció que el peligroso y destacado torneo de los tres magos se haría en Hogwarts y que el treinta uno de octubre las escuelas invitadas estarían en Hogwarts, media mesa en Gryffindor saltó, los más tímidos, pero no menos entusiastas Hufflepuff aplaudieron muy efusivos, en la mesa de los Ravenclaw aplaudieron, pero cada cabeza pensó en el por que cuando se había estipulado que la escuela más acertada para administrar y ser la sede del torneo era la de Durmstrang. En la mesa de Slytherin, todos miraron a su maestro de Casa, pero igual aplaudieron, no podían quedarse sin hacer nada.

—Un Potter estará muy contentó.—dijo Draco.

—Lo sé, Draco.—murmulló Harry.

 **oOo**

No había pasado una semana cuando Draco Malfoy maldecía a un familiar, nunca pensó que el gran estudio que hizo en las ultimas semanas de sus vacaciones quedará en nada, se preparo para ser ayudante de tercer año, pero su profesor le había dicho que ya tenía un ayudante pagado por el colegio. A él no le importaba una paga y mucho menos si era dada por el viejo de Dumbledore o por defecto Hogwarts; Draco quería demostrar que era el mejor en esa materia y que más si podía ser el ayudante de un maestro calificado como Severus Snape. Tomó la nota que su padrino le dio y la arrugo toda, no podía ir por allí y pedir duelos o salir a volar con su escoba, ahora una saeta de fuego, ir por el campo y hacerse uno con la escoba, volar contra el viento, despeinar su cabello y sentirse libre.

Estúpido Dumbledore, estúpido tío Alpha y estúpido primo metiche que nadie lo quiere, y también a su padrino por casarse con un primo de su madre.

—¿Es qué no había más personas?— Murmulló Draco.

—Hey! Ya es tarde ¿quieres un castigo?

—Wood—gruñó Draco.

—Oh eres mini Malfoy.

—Vengo del laboratorio de pociones, aquí ten mi pase, Wood.

Wood leyó el pase dado por el supervisor de Pociones, Snape, no quería problemas con ese hombre, el ocupaba un 'A' como mínimo en los EXTASIS de esa materia.

—Bien.

Draco volvió a tomar el pase y masculló más impropios, pero ahora también se sumaba Wood, solo por atreverse a meterse en su camino. Llegó a las mazmorras y entró directo a su habitación, tenían un nuevo arreglo. Solo tres camas. Solo cuatro apellidos, Malfoy, Nott, más el apellido Ollivander tachado, Potter, suspiró, no había tanto cambios.

—Que bien, ustedes conmigo, se que me aman, pero no debieron echar a Ryddle.

—Calla, Malfoy. No fue nuestra culpa.

—Lo sé. Pero que sensibles vinieron este año.

Ambos donceles se sonrojaron, y Draco se olvido de ellos, volvió a inspeccionar las camas para esta vez quedarse cerca de una ventana.

 **2**

Ocho de octubre y los chicos de cuarto año ya estaban entusiasmados por el anuncio del director en la primera noche, por segunda ocasión Harold Potter cenaba con sus hermanos mayores, donde la voz de Liam llenaba parte de la mesa, con el cumpleaños de los gemelos pronto, no sería nada malo que los chicos fueran a ser algo en el pueblo mágico de Hogsmeade en la salida del trece, sábado trece.

—Iremos a Las Tres Escobas, para tomar algo caliente o una cerveza de manteca ¿Harry te apuntas?

—Claro Liam. Será su cumpleaños, apuesto que papá y mamá también vendrán al pueblo. Pueden hacer una comida con tus compañeros, los gemelos Weasley y Lee Jordan, también esta Pollux y si él va también iría Abraxas.—Harry se tomó el mentón y pensó en todas las personas que podrían asistir a la fiesta de sus hermanos—. Puedo invitar a Theodore y Draco.

—Oh, bueno siendo así, también que vengan Ron y Hermione ¿no lo crees? Mamá preguntara por ellos, será genial.

Harry protestó, pero el cumpleaños de sus hermanos así que solo le quedo aceptar el hecho que habría más Gryffindor que Slytherin en esa comida.

—¿Por qué mejor no lo hacemos en la cabeza de Puerco, ahí se puede pedir hasta un cuarto, no? Seremos muchos, así que mejor pedir un salón más o menos de tamaño adecuado que estar con más diez personas ahí y tratar de tener una mejor conversación.

—Hunde tiene razón, Liam.

—Esta bien, Gnomo. Será en Cabeza de Puerco... le hablare a padre para que rente con anticipación el salón y estemos mejor, y dile a tus amigos, solo más cercanos, también al primo Tom, ya que parece que ni nos conoce.

Harry rió pero le dio la razón a su hermano mayor, Tom últimamente estaba solo y tenía comportamiento algo extraños. Terminó de cenar y llegó a su sala común los chicos estaban jugando una partida de ajedrez y Draco Malfoy iba ganando a una Pansy que parecía desesperada, atrás de ella estaba Blaise y Tom. Junto a Draco estaban los gorilas de Vicent y Gregory. Harry caminó hasta colarse cerca de Draco y mirar la partida, Draco estaba aburrido pero su mirada no dejaba el tablero. Recorrió el tablero como tres veces o eso pensó Harry hasta que pudo ver una media sonrisa en los labios del rubio.

—Pansy, cariño se termino.

—¡Que! Oh no.—Pansy se mordió el labio y luego bufó—¿cuánto duré?

Tom convocó un _tempus_ y sonrió—. Bueno he ganado, solo duraste un minuto y algunos segundos.— Blaise negó y saco unas monedas y un chocolate blanco y se lo dio a Tom.

—Que mal.—se quejo Blaise. Draco rió y negó entusiasmado haciendo que las quejas de Blaise por dejar que la chica jurara más de un minuto, recibiendo un golpe de parte de Pansy por decir que ella no podía durar más y más golpes de Daphne por el insulto a su amiga. Harry supo que sus amigos volvían a ser ellos, uniéndose al grupo y por lo visto Pansy había arrastrado a la mayor de las Greengras.

—Chicos, el trece se hará una comida en Hogsmeade, es el cumpleaños de Hunde y Liam, se que invitaran a sus amigos de Gryffindor y a Pollux junto a Abraxas. Así que no sé si quieren acompañarme.

—¿Ira Abraxas?—preguntó Pansy con sus ojos muy abiertos y Daphne soltó un bufido.

—Abraxas es... algo como un amigo de Hunde. No porque sean mellizos tendrán los mismos amigos. Hunde tiene amigos en varias Casas, se lleva más con los Ravenclaw, pero esta también los amigos de Liam. Así que si comparten amistades.

—¿Quienes irán de Ravenclaw?

—Umm se que irán unos de sexto, esta Burke y su amiga Rowle.

—La hija del señor ¡Thorfinn Rowle! —Pansy arrugo su nariz—ese señor es muy enojado, Duh.

—Mi padre me comento que esta en lista de los partidarios del señor Ryddle, ya saben par el nuevo partido.—comentó Nott.

—Sí, los Mortifagos.—escucharon decir a Daphne. Nott y Malfoy afirmaron.

—Mi padre también quiere colaborar con ellos.—Theo les dijo a los demás, ya que Harry lo sabía.

—Oh sí, padre que lo conoce también esta con él, claro que no el partido, padre no le interesa en si la política, solo lo económico y ser el cabecilla de la familia Malfoy.

—Bueno... entonces ¿quienes irán a Cabeza de puerco, el sábado?

—Yo iré y como no quiero ir solo... Nott me acompañara—Draco sonrió—también deberá ir Tom, así que... ¿ustedes chicas?

—No lo siento, Harry. Pero tengo el día ya planeado con Daphne, además Blaise dijo que nos ayudaría con las bolsas ayer, sí que tampoco puede. Lo sentimos. —Harry la entendió, Pansy y Daphne no se llevaban con sus hermanos ni sus amigos así que no podían ir así como así, y Blaise tenía que estar con Pansy para no hacerla sentir mal.

—Lo comprendo, Pansy. —contestó y la verdad lo hacía. La chica sonrió.

—Pero no te preocupes, te comprare algo—. Harry roo los ojos el cumpleaños no era de él y aun tendría un regalo.

 **oOo**

—Esto es genial. Nunca imagine que el señor Dumbledore tuviera un hermano y éste fuera el dueño de este local. ¡es genial!

—Bueno Liam sabes que no solo él sería la única persona con ese nombre ¿verdad?

—Oh vamos Hunde, ahora ya tenemos los diecisiete, sabes qué significa eso—Hunde estrechó los ojos, su hermano estaba loco, muy loco.

—No... no harás nada de eso, ¿verdad?

Con su cara inocente, Liam parpadeo—. Oh vamos hermanito~

—No, haré nada ve tú, si quieres una muerte casi segura.

—Casi, hermanito es casi, la palabra mágica. Ahora que Hogwarts es la sede del campeonato de los tres magos, yo Liam Potter seré un campeón.

James que sonreía por la conversación de los gemelos negó un bufó un poco; Liam estaba tan emocionado que no sabía si tener la posibilidad de entrar a la competencia era bueno o no, por otro lado su amigo Sirius venía con el bebé, un niño muy bonito, con ojos grises y cabellos negro, muy negros iguales a Severus y Pollux.

—¿Y cómo esta el pequeño Acrux?—Sirius sonrió que James le preguntara por su hijo era cosa buena, es más peleaba con su esposo para dejar que James seas el padrino del bebé, pero no, Lucius y Bellatrix eran los padrinos, o lo serían. — aunque es un gran nombre no lo crees, es solo un bebé.

—Pollux quiso ese nombre, pertenece a una constelación. Ya sabes la tradición Black lo dicta y el segundo nombre esta en la constelación del Dragón, por Draco ¿sabes qué él es el ahijado de Severus, no?

—Ya, y ¿cuál es?—. Sirius lo miró y quiso reírse, cuando el ahijado de Severus fue a verle y le dijo que se llamaba Acrux inmediatamente el chico solo el nombre de Edasich y Severus lo secundo, Pollux lo investigo y sonrió ladino cuando él se entero, negó y perjuro no llamarlo así, pero no, su madre se entero y solo así llamaba al bebé, suspiró—. Es Edasich.

—¿Acrux Edasich? Pero que significan, esos nombres.

—Edasich, tiene varios significados, me quedo con 'cocina celestial' tal vez sea un mago pastelero o para maravilla de Severus un pocionista y Acrux significa 'hocico'.

James se rió con ganas, vaya que Sirius no se dejaba si a su primer hijo lo mallaron como un abuelo este bebé tenía un nombre relacionado con su forma Animaga. Ellos volvieron a lo suyo cuando los chicos estaban ya con la conocida bebida de cerveza de manteca y unos pasteles de carne. Los gemelos con sus amigos Weasley y Lee Jordan, también estaban algunas chicas de Ravenclaw, Pollux tenía en su mano un vaso de whisky de duende, uno muy suave, Abraxas tenía una jarra de cerveza de manteca. Los más pequeños estaban con Draco y Harry, James podía notar que en Slytherin todos los chicos de cuarto año giraban en torno a ese chico. También Tom, aunque ése parecía estar más con los de quinto año.

—Padrino, estas bien, quieres algo?—Harry llevo pastel de carne a su padre. Aprovechó y pensó en su padrino. Cuando casi lo tumban, una chica de cabellos lacios y mieles, escuchó un suelto 'quitate enano' o 'no estorbes duende'.

—Señor Snape, bueno señor Black.. bueno como sea, tenga.—Angelina saco una tarjeta y se la dio; Sirius la miró y leyó la nota, la chica era la hija del tenderé y uno de los dueños de _''_ _Borgin &_ _Burke''._

—¿Eres niñera?—preguntó confundido.

—Si. Soy la única en casa que no ama las pociones o que le vaya muy bien... así que me ayudo un poco con eso de los niños... además Pollux es mi compañero de banco en esa clase... bueno, cuando desee irse de rumba con el amargado del profesor Snape—Sirius la miró con ojos abiertos, ¿acababa de decir qué su esposo era un amargado? Bueno lo era—... yo cuidare con gusto al bebé.—terminó de hablar y Sirus junto a James lo celebraron.

Pollux caminó hasta ella y la miró con los ojos azules grandes brillosos, Angelina sonrió al bebé, ella estaba encantada con ese niño y Pollux la dejo hacer, cuando vio que tomó al pequeño Acrux y su padre la dejo, negó. Ahora como le quitarían al niño a Angelina, se preguntó.

—¡ _Hey_ , primo! Deja a los viejos y vamos es hora de tomar nuestro primer ¡whisky de fuego!

—Liam, yo paso.

—No seas un ogro, Pollux y ve.—Angelina aun con el bebé le ordeno y él... bueno no quería sentir la ira de la chica Burke.

Por otro lado los más chicos solo podían ver el barullo de los más grandes con curiosidad. Harry tomó a Theo y lo llevo a la parte de atrás de la estancia. Ahí podían hablar más tranquilos y sin tener a un Draco posando sus brazos por los hombros de Theodore.

—¿Qué le pasa?

—Umm.

—No te hagas Theo, que le pasa a Draco contigo.

—Dice que me cuida de tu hermano.

—¿De Liam?

Theo lo miró mal—. No, de Hunde.

—A sí. Bueno y tú.—Theo lo pensó un poco, a él eso no le importaba. Hunde estaba más allá de todo. Ya no le hablaba desde la fiesta de los Malfoy, donde Draco anduvo con la chica Greengrass del brazo, y Daphne repelía estar con otros; Theo pensó con curiosidad, ¿por qué ahora Daphne tenía cierta facilidad de estar con Draco que antes? Era raro.

—Me estas oyendo, Theo.

—Qué, err... no.

—Es hora que tú y mi hermano hablen. No soporto verte en las nubes por él, y tampoco a él estar apático con todo mundo por ti.

—¡Qué! No, espera no es por eso... Harry.

Pero fue inútil, Harry se había ido y él estaría pronto con el chico Potter, chico que ahora cumplía diecisiete años y él... bueno... quince. Así que miró como Harry llegó hasta Hunde y le empezó a hablar.

Harry se plantó frente a su hermano era hora que Theo sea feliz con Hunde—. Te daré un regalo, Hunde.

—¿Qué será Gromo?—Hunde sonrió sonrojado, tenía como mínimo unos cinco tragos de Whisky de fuego en su sistema, Liam se acerco y los abrazo—. ¿Qué quiere el Gromo?

—No lo sé.

—Oh bueno, toma Gromo... pero no le digas a papá—chistó Liam con una gran sonrisa. Harry se preguntó porque estaban así, negó efusivamente—. Hunde tu regalo espera.

—Oh... y el mío, Harold.

—Errr... bueno el tuyo... Angelina lo tiene, búscala—Harry sonrió y se rasco la nuca, Angelina Burke lo mataría.

—¿Angy, la no-novia de Pollux? Ugh.

—Aja, como sea ve y háblale. Mientras Hunde se va con... con su regalo, sip, lo tiene que ah... bueno, como sea.

—Estas nervioso, Harry.—su hermano estaba ansioso o él estaba muy alegre.

—No—alargo la 'o' tanto como pudo hasta volver a ver a Theo el cual no se había movido mucho, ahora estaba allí en la esquina con una taza de ponche. ¡Perfecto! Un Theo con ponche y un Hunde muy alegre... no quería saber el resultado. Pero los enceraría en en el cubículo del cual Theo acaba de entrar. Sí que sí.

Cuando Theodore entró al cubículo que servía como un espacio de armonía, por que la fiesta estaba tranquila o todo lo tranquilo que se podía, el cumpleaños iba bien, después que perdió a Harry para buscar a Hunde él se quedo un rato hasta que se percato ¡iría a buscar a Hunde! No estaba listo para eso, no quería verlo, no después de la fiesta del ultimo domingo de agosto.

 _*/—Nott._

— _Hunde, Hunde Potter._

— _Sabía que estaría aquí. Pero no quería que me vieras así, es más creo que mereces una disculpa—. Theo capto la vergüenza en los ojos de Hunde, sí, no sería bueno que te encuentren dando una escena como aquella, más si es el dueño de la casa. Bueno Draco que lo acompañaba es el dueño. Pero él no quería ni recordarla._

— _Lamento eso, Draco me llevo a ver las flores. Él junto a lady Malfoy trabajo en los jardines._

 _Theo volvió a alejar la vista, no podía ver la cara de Hunde, tenía la mejilla roja, seguro de la gran y ruidosa bofetada de la chica Pucey, también tenía impreso el bochorno sermón que el profesor Snape le dijo, Pollux y Abraxas se reirían hasta fin de año o hasta que pasara otra cosa._

— _Si, se que Draco no estará encantado con... bueno lamento que lo hayas visto.—Hunde se paso la mano por el cabello, haciéndolo más despeinado._

— _No importa—. Theo lo dejo estar, no quería más imágenes de Hunde besando a la chica Pucey, Clear Pucey estudiante de quinto año en la Academia Americana._

— _Sí, claro que sí. No quería que algo así saliera a la luz, es tan bochornoso, lo lamento./*_

La puerta se abrió y un Hunde algo desorientado entró, tropezó un poco y Theodore le tomo el hombro para que no le cayese encima, lo malo era el peso _¿qué comería el chico que lo hacía tan pesado?_ Theo no lo supo. Haciendo que sus caras estuvieran cerca, la frente de Hunde casi chocaba con la de él, por estar inclinado. Instantes después la boca de Hunde buscaba la suya, le tomo un poco de tiempo ubicarse que pasaba, la boca de Hunde era cálida y los labios suaves, muy suaves, el porque lo besaba no lo supo tampoco, ¿importaba? Claro que no. Theo devolvió el beso, torpe y con nervios ¿ lo hacía bien o mal? No lo sabía pero Hunde seguía pegado a su boca. Un momento! Era hunde el mismo que beso hace algunas semanas a Clear Pucey, el mismo que le pidió disculpas en la mansión Malfoy.

 _¿Qué tenía en la cabeza? —._ H-hunde.

—Theo - _beso_ \- Theo - _otro beso_ \- sabes a dulce.

—¿E-espera qué haces?

—Ah, te beso, creo, sí te beso—. Theo negó y observo la puerta, _¿dónde estaba Draco?_ el prometió no dejarlo solo. _Maldito_ Malfoy.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sip.. yap... el Hunde x theo.. no esta como quisiera pero...

en el proximo qud se llama, entre babas y lengua... que pasara ¡ni yo lo sé!

que le ocurre a Daphe y Pansy que cada una salta al oir el nombre de Brax Malfoy... Daphne anda tras los huesitos de un Malfoy ¡no, huye mini Malfoy!


	18. Aguas Mansas

He vuelto.

Estoy viva, estoy viva! ancestros diganme que tarea me encomtaran, ahora estoy...

No! My_Written, tu tarea es poner la continuación de este deseable y zulukento fanfic. antes que te linchen... si es que aún queda alguien que lo lea, sino sera una desonrra.

No! desonrra, desgracia, noooo!

Bueno... aquí yo dando un pequeño fragmento divertido y de mi peli favorita, bueno 2 peli favorita de Disney. Así que a leer. Pero antes que me linches, y si leen esto. gracias, gracias por el apoyo y por esperar hasta que mi PC estuviera buena, mi ser pobre y no tener dinero , bueno tener sí, gastar nop. xD

* * *

 **18: Aguas Mansas**

 **1**

—¿Sabes, qué si no duermes ocho horas tu cerebro se puede apagar?—. Draco le hablo a Harry con su voz fría y calculadora.

—Es mentira, Draco.—. Harry tomó un trago de su vaso, le parecía mejor defensa por ahora de los fríos, pero a la vez intimidante ojos del chico.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?—reprochó.

—¡Hunde estaba triste!

—¿Y? Theo estaba triste. ¿Le pregustaste el por qué?—miró a Harry.

Harry negó—. Pero ahora ellos estarán juntos, así que no estarán tristes.

Draco no quiso creer lo que escuchaba—. Potter, tu hermano se quedo en la fiesta no oficial del compromiso de Abraxas, tu hermano hizo algo ahí que lastimo a Theo, y yo conozco a Theo desde los cinco años, no merece que este con tu hermano, él merece más.

—¿Te merece a ti?—Harry también le miró fríamente.

—¿Qué? Pero te oyes, Potter. ¡Estas loco! Solo espero que Theo no sufra por tu insensatez.

—No lo creo, Hunde lo quiere. Igual, Liam también quiere que este con Hunde; Theo estará feliz con la familia. Papá lo aceptará y Lila no le importara y mamá, bueno ella lo comprenderá creo.

—Sí, estas loco.—Draco lo confirmo, la familia Potter estaba loca.

—¡Oh vamos, Draco!

—No. Tu familia es rara, yo ahí ni me meto. Es más hablare con Burke y le diré que se aleje de Pollux, el esta metido con muchos Gryffindor... y Burke no le agrada nada, nada de ellos.

Harry quedo en blanco, Pollux, el hijo de su padrino ¿tenía algo con la chica de Ravenclaw? _Glup,_ era horrible, la chica tenía un hermano en séptimo y era horroroso, los Burke tenían mala fama. Pero pensó en lo que Draco le dijo: su familia era rara, bueno no tanto como la misma Malfoy, Luna era un singular ejemplo _'El no se metería en su familia'_ Qué, se sonrojo, bueno, pero solo tenía catorce, lo único bueno es que Hunde y Theo estarían arreglando sus problemas. O eso esperaba. Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor no le dijo a Liam que la chica Burke tenía su regalo y éste le dijo: la 'no-novia' de Pollux. Caray... el profesor Snape no le agradaría nada, nada de nada.

—¿Draco, sabes cuándo empezara lo del torneo?— desvió el tema, no quería que Draco estuviera por decirle los porque a no pertenecer a su familia.

Draco no contestó y Harry lo dejo estar. El solo hecho que Draco se preocupara por Theo le sentaba algo mal, pero tendría que buscar pasar más tiempo juntos, ya que si Hunde movía sus fichas muy bien, él estaría solo más tiempo con Draco, y Draco tenía amigos en el club de quidditch, también en el duelo, también conocidos como los chicos de sexto, Burke y Rowle; Blaise también, aunque Tom, estaba más con el grupo de sexto, el chico Haggis de quinto y el chico de séptimo Pucey. También tenían a la chica morena, Reynols, una mestiza que andaba con ella.

—¿Seguirás dando pociones a los de primero?—espero que esta vez si le respondiera, Draco amaba las pociones, tanto como el aprecio al maestro Snape.

—No.

Harry Potter no sabía que más decir, dejo todo estar y el silencio los envolvió.

 **oOo**

—Hunde—. Theodore Nott reposaba su cabeza con sus cabellos alborotados, en el pecho de Hunde, él cual por primera vez tenía una sonrisa muy boba, muy estilo _Gryffindor_ , en la cara.

—Qué.

Nott rodó los ojos—¿Cómo que 'Qué' Hunde? ¿Qué pasara ahora?

—Nada... Nada que no quieras.—susurró encantado, mientras pasaba su mano por la cabellera azabache del doncel.

—Hmm. ¿Y tú que quieres?

El pecho de Hunde vibro y Theo sonrió—. Lo que tú digas. Soy mayor que tú y no solo eso, sino que Malfoy me hará trizas si no hago algo bueno, es decir que si te lastimo de una forma o otra, él me dijo que dejara de preocuparme mis TIMO's.—. Hunde lo pensó mejor y gimió.

Theo negó, _Auch,_ Draco podía ser muy malo.—. ¿Y qué le dijiste?

—¡Yo, nada! Ese niño es muy gélido y de mente loca, creo que tiene algo de su tía Bellatrix. Ni Tommy es así—. Theo ahogo su risa, _'Tommy'_ nunca había oído decir a nadie así a Tom. Le daba risa. Volvió acurrucarse en el pecho de Hunde, parecía un gato en un felpudo, pero no le importaba, Hunde tampoco parecía importarle, y lo mejor, es que nadie se había atrevido a entrar en el cuartucho que servia como tocador. Se acurruco mejor en el pecho tonificado por el quidditch de Hunde y pensó en darle las gracias a Harry y a Draco.

Por otro lado en la misma fiesta, el otro cumpleañero experimentaba la alegría de saberse mayor de edad, cumplir diecisiete años, mientras cursaba el sexto año era, para él, lo mejor. Miro como su madre y la señora Molly se juntaban y hablaban de sepa Merlín qué, su padre y el tío Sirius hablaban de lo más seguro quidditch y algo del ministerio, o del cuerpo de Aurores. _Nah_ a él eso no le importaba, Lee y los gemelos Weasley tenían algo entre manos andaban cerca de la chica Burke y el pequeño Acrux, pero Pollux los vigilaba de cerca con el engreído de Abraxas. Percy tenía un libro, solo el ratón de biblioteca Weasley tenía un libro en su fiesta, pero no era el único, la chica, hija de muggle también, aunque Fred los miraba de cerca _'Oh, celos por ahí 'bah'_ Percy era un doncel _¿por qué tendría celos Freduar de él?_ Así que se acerco más a Fred y observo como el ultimo varón Weasley acompañaba a los chicos con cara de aburrimiento. Esperen... ¿y sus hermanos? Y ¿el mini Malfoy? Y ¿el otro niño de ojos verdes, el chico Theo? Oh. Liam sonrió, él no era tonto, infantil sí, pero tonto no, ni mucho menos ingenuo. Así que Hunde y Theo, sí. Así que Harry y Mini Mal...- Nop su Harold no haría nada, buscaría a Harold, si.

—¡Hey, Liam!

—Oh, Lee.

—Vienes, ya empezamos la competencia de shot de Whisky. Solo los de sexto para arriba.

—¿Y quiénes están ya?

Lee empezó una mini lista de apellidos el solo escuchar a Snape y Malfoy junto a la linda pero enojosa Burke, se deprimió, pero si su mellizo se perdía con su conquista, él haría todo con los shot de Whisky —¿...entonces?

—Vale.

 **2**

—Lunes, nada como un lunes para levantar el buen animo, no.

—Sí, Daph. Pero los chicos están como en otro mundo, ¿no te parece?

—Son chicos, Pans. Ellos son raros. Claro que Theodore y Harold, no entran en ese saco.

—Te doy toda la razón, amiga.—las dos amigas se burlaban e insultaban a los chicos.

Tom estaba algo demacrado, él no volvería ir a la casa del primo Regulus para poder ir de fiesta el domingo. Draco no hablaba con nadie y miraba con desprecio a Harry y con odio a Theo - _traidores_ \- se leía en sus iris plateadas.

Solo Blaise se libraba de las quejas y pullas de las chicas. Pero lamentaba no poder haber ido a la fiesta de los mellizos de Gryffindor.

—Linda y simpática Pansy, ¡cállate!.

—Oh, pero Draco, no eres el mejor para decir eso ¿ y por qué tan callado?

—No te interesa.

—Y tú, Tom ¿qué nos contaras el día de hoy?

Tom miró fijo a la chica de cabellos cortos, sí, Parkison se corto el cabello. Pero no le contestó tenía cosas mejores que hacer y entender a la chica plástica no entraba en ello, además ahora tenía a la reina del drama, Daphne, una chica muy rara a su parecer. Podía parecer fría y calculadora... pero con su hermana, la pequeña Astoria era un amor, algo totalmente asqueroso.

—¿Tenemos pociones? Así que a las mazmorras.—Blaise se dirigió a Pansy y la tomo de la mano.

—Bueno... y Draco ¿cuándo entraras en el club de pociones?

—No sé de que hablas, Daphne.

—Sé que hay un club de duelo, pero en pociones casi no hay nada de actividades extra curriculares, crees que debas ir para hablar con el profesor Snape. Así habrá más opciones par subir nuestras notas.

—No lo sé, Daphne. Creo que el profesor Snape no esta interesado en hacer algún club.

—Creo que no hay personas interesadas en ello, Draco—. Tom dejo de mirar con aburrimiento el pasillo para enfocarse en su primo—. Creo que Snape no lo hace porque somos muy pocos con 'E' y 'S' y si aceptara las 'A', en total no creo que él quiera hacerlo.

—Sip—Blaise hablo— de nuestro curso solo Draco y tú tienen una 'E' en esa clase, también la chica de pelos crespo, Granger, la linda de nuestra Daphne y yo, claro esta, con una 'S' y luego sigue Pans con su 'A' y ahí entra también Harry ¿Oye Theo cuanto fue tu nota el año pasado, en pociones?

—Umm, una 'E'—Theodore sonrió ladino, él era genial.— ¿Qué? Creíste que era como Vicent y Gregory. Eres malvado.

La cara de todos se contrajo, más la de Draco, él conocía a esos dos desde que andaban en pañales y sí, eran un poco lentos, bueno muy lentos, pero hacerle competencia con Longbottom con un 'T' y con una 'I' no era un signo Slytherin. Draco pensó que les daría tutorías más seguido a esos dos. No era como si no tuviera tiempo libre, ahora con Black en el castillo y robando sus clases no sabía que hacer con ese tiempo libre.

—Bueno es mejor irnos ya, no quiero que Snape piense que no nos interesa su clase.

—Sí—Pansy tomo del brazo de Blaise y enfilaron. Atrás de ellos iban Daphne junto a Tom, y por ultimo los tres compañeros de cuarto, aun con un Draco enfurruñado.

—¿Te sentaras conmigo hoy?—pregunto Harry fijándose en Draco.

—No. Y ya que ahora son muy amigos, quédense ustedes juntos. —Draco marcho más rápido y entro sin tapujo en el aula, esta ya tenía el trabajo en la pizarra cortesía del auxiliar Black, el profesor Snape aún no llegaba y Draco poco le importo la mirada de su 'primo' para él Leonis había llegado a hacerle la guerra.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Corto?

Pues así salió sorry!

Y aquí continuación, y no, no es 'entre besos y babas' este salio porque así quiso... Malditos personajes que no hacen lo que yo les digo.


	19. Bonus 1

**Caracteristicas:**

 **Bonus**

 **salto en el tiempo**

* * *

Harry sudaba, tenía náuseas, pero sobre todo la sábana la sentía como lija. Sus compañeros de habitación estaban afuera, viendo el partido de quidditch: Ravenclaw vrs Gryffindor. Theo estaba apoyando a Hunde y Tom estaba con Theo para cuidarlo. Pero él no fue por sentirse mal, ya era hora de acostumbrarse, pero no, aún no podía.

"Agua" repetía sin ser a pesar de estar solo en la habitación. "Agua" se removió inquieto hasta la mesita de noche donde tenía sus medicamentos, pero los sobres estaban vacíos. _'¿Y ahora qué?'_ Se preguntó. Suspiró profundo para normalizar su respiración.

"Tontas pastillas" musito.

"Hola Harry ¿has visto mis guantes?" - Draco entró al cuarto sin saber que adentro estaba un doncel irritado, cansado, sudoroso y para colmo enamorado de él.

Potter arropado de pies a cabeza con la colcha que le quemaba el cuerpo, pero era la única barrera para no lanzarse a su amigo, se limitó a cerrar los ojos.

"Alfarero"

"Largo"

Draco rodó los ojos. Harry era un dramático, y todos decían que era él.

 _«Ilusos_ .»

"¡Oye! No veo mis guantes de dragón, tengo mucho frío". Draco sigue quejándose.

"No" grazno.

"Oye ... ¿Estás bien?"

"Umg"

"¿Acosar?"

"Vete".

Draco no se fue de la habitación; no porque no quería, sino porque a un Malfoy nadie le da ordenes. Draco llegó a la cama de Harry y tomó la sábana y se la quitó. Lo miré detalladamente, Harry miró hacia atrás y sus ojos brillantes y llorosos le miróban profundo, su respiración se arrastró un poco a Draco, él sabía que los años después de un tiempo pasaban períodos seguidos.

"Draco" susurró con asombró, Harry.

"Harry ... eres un descuidado"

"Draco" Harry se sobresalto, su amigo no dejaba de verlo y eso no le ayudaba en nada. Harry como se lo dice a un. - "¿Draco, qué haces?"

"Shuu" cayó sin lugar a réplicas el rubio.

Draco no lo pensó y solo lo besó. Era la primera vez que hacía, nunca había llevado esa fantasía hasta esa altura, pero sí lo era, sudoroso y enrollado en la cama, lo atraía.  
No lo había tirado demasiado. Lo beso sin reserva lo devoró no importa mucho ser delicado, Harry era fuerte y él no era un santo; le sujetó las manos con su mano izquierda y las llevo arriba de la cabeza de Porter.

"Draco"

Harry se estremeció y suspiró entre el beso, beso que era el más largo de su vida.

"Harry" Draco soltó las manos del chico y comenzó a tocar el cuerpo moreno, besó, lameo, mordió y todo lo demás que sus manos se pueden hacer.  
Por primera vez, se sintió lleno, no había un vacío en su pecho solamente era él y el cálido cuerpo del doncel. Las piernas de Harry se engancharon en la cadera del rubio y este jadeo.

"¿Estas listo para mi, Harry?" susurró masivamente.

"Siempre" jadeo.  
Draco no se detuvo, con un hechizo lubricante y un cosquilleo en la zona rosa de Harry, él comenzó. Primero con un dedo luego dos y así hasta llegar al punto deseado. Draco lo quería para pero, pero se contuvo.

"Listo"

"Sí ... ¡tú también!"

"Calma Potter, no quiero que te duela. No soy un tonto y sé que ... ¿quieres que tu primera vez mar un recuerdo dulce, no?

"Amm" Harry solo se mordió el labio, no creía que Draco fuera tan considerado. Y ya quería, si bien nunca llego a Hacer con alguien, habia tenido sus momentos.

Aparte ahora él se retiró y Draco solo sonreía mientras que lamia su pezón.

Las sensaciones fueron arrasadas y Harry solo se contenía, el caliente aliento de Draco le provocaban escalofríos, las manos frías y las piernas para el costado y la mano en las muñecas del bebé, dejaban la sensación de sumisión, sensual y llena de placer.

"Draco"

"Umm"

"Más" Harry lo quería todo. Pero sabía que tenía que esperar. No podía exigirle nada a su compañero, Draco era temperamental y, en este momento, no lo podía gustar y lo dejaba botado y con todas esas sensaciones.

Draco tragó la saliva que se escurría por su boca, la piel de Harry era deliciosa, y con un olor agradable más lo que se sentía loco. Nunca imagino que Potter fuera así de dulce y tampoco imagino lo bien que se siente con él. Harry.

"Ahora".

"Si."

La imaginación de cualquiera de los dos no bastó para poder nombrar las sensaciones que el embargo desde el primer momento.

* * *

Como un regalo x la espera ... creo que esto está a un dinero Meses en el que un año a dónde están ahora los chicos.


	20. Problemas & Pociones

19\. Problemas & Pociones

1

Harry tomaba notas rápidamente en la clase de pociones y era un alivio para sus amigos de Griffindor que el profesor no haya asistido, y que fuera el ayudante de él, el que diera la clase. Harry podía ver el aula más tranquila y la atmósfera nada pesada, incluso Neville no había tenido ningún incidente. Podía contar con sus dedos lo pocos ocurridos, entre ellos solo Seamus y su amigo por una tonta competencia. El encargado Black los regaño, pero no les bajo puntos. Miró de reojo a su compañero, Draco tenía su caldero casi vacío y no seguía las instrucciones de la pizarra. Comprobó que ni siquiera estaba haciendo la poción del pizarrín, negó, Draco estaba molesto y su única forma era haciendo pociones a su gusto, y tal parecía que no seguirá las del encargado Black. Harry se movió lentamente hasta quedar lo más cerca posible de su compañero de fila, Draco fiel a su palabra no se sentó junto a él, sino adelante. Harry podía verle el cabello largo casi rosando su nuca y el el lóbulo de las orejas que ahora se movía gracias a los movimientos de Draco cuando alcanzaba algún utensilio.

—Pss, Draco... tienes que hacer la de la pizarra.—cuchichió Harry.

—No quiero.

—Pero son puntos, y tú eres el mejor en esto. No crees que deberías destacar más.

—No.

Harry no siguió hablando, había visto a Black caminar hacía ellos. Se preocupó tanto por Draco que sutilmente arrojo una semilla color rojo al caldero de Draco cuando Black se quedo platicando con una Pansy a mitad del pasillo por su poción, y la explosión no tardó en llegar.

—¡Malfoy!—gritó el joven Black.

Draco tan concentrado que estaba en cortar algunas hiervas no se fijo en nada y la explosión le dio en la cara, sus cabellos chamuscados y hollín en toda la cara no era todo, su uniforme estaba prácticamente negro y algunos cabellos de su platinada cabeza estaban en llamas.

—¿Qué, cómo? — tartamudeo las preguntas, que eran más para él que para alguien en particular.

—Es lo que quiero saber, Malfoy. —Black no salia de su asombro, Malfoy según su tutor era él mejor de la clase hasta ahora, que el caldero haya explotado no era rutinario por decir nulo en el historial de Malfoy y si el profesor Snape se enteraba él tendría que responder.

—Profesor, hay que llevarlo a la enfermería.—Harry se acercó al maestro y arrastró sutilmente a Draco con él, no podía dejar a así a su amigo.

—Potter.—Black se giró y miró al chico que tenía los ojos muy abiertos y sin habla, observo que revisaba su caldero por todos lados, tal parecía que ni sabía que fue lo que ocurro. Chistó los dientes—. Llévalo entonces.

—Sí, vamos Draco.

Salieron en silencio, y Harry se mordió el labio, sabía que cuando su amigo se enterase de la verdad él sufriría.

—Tú te fijaste en algo, Potter. Yo... no vi nada raro—. Draco seguía perdido en su cabeza en encontrar fallos donde él no los había cometido.

—Err, no.

—Bien. Iré más tarde con el profesor Severus para poder hacer mi poción. Tal ves con los de primer año. No creo que tenga problemas con ello.

—Pero ahora hay que llevarte con madame Popy, ella sabrá que hacer contigo. Y tu pelo, mira como esta aun.

Draco internamente lloro, su pelo, su hermosos pelo,ya lo tenía largo, era su forma de seguir la tradición Malfoy, los hombres de la noble familia, siempre lo llevaban largo. Sino que Brax lo negara. Bueno a su prometida no le agradaba su cabello largo, así que Brax se lo corto y él la tomo como siguiente en la línea familiar.

—Harry tu no vistes nada, seguro.— volvió a indagar, se sentía pésimo. No podía ni siquiera recordar lo sucedido y no sabía muy bien porque, solo que la culpa la tenia Black, estúpido Black.

—Claro, claro que no. Es más te aseguro que solo fue un incidente sin nada oscuro. —"si claro" Harry se repitió que era por un bien mayor, tal como decía el director cada vez que algo malo pasaba cerca de personas buenas. "Todo por el bien mayor"él no sabía a que se refería, pero ahora si.

2

Lejos de miradas chismosas o interrogativas Theodoro llevaba bajo el brazo su recién libro de pasta gruesa, Theodoro estaba más que feliz con el olor a libro nuevo, el volumen de gran anchura lo esperaba con todo ese conocimiento en sus paginas, paginas que olvido leer desde que su recién novio lo secuestraba cada dos días a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar, decir que nunca se espero eso era mentir, sus sueños más remotos desde que pudo entablar una platica sin trabas o pullas con Hunde Potter eran tener lo que tenía ahora. Claro que le costo un poco, su amigo desde la infancia estaba con un berrinche de mil bashers, el hermano de ése tenía a molestarlo cada que podía, sus hermanas que no sabía como se enteraron de su recién romance ya tenían una lista para hacer de su'boda' la mejor, cosa que negaba con las mejillas muy rojas, y no por enojo o por vergüenza, sino por la esperanza de poder llegar así con el Potter de sus sueños.

—Theo.

—Oh, Liam ¿como estas?

—Bien ¿has visto al enano?

—¿Harry?

—A cual más llamaría yo 'enano', vamos Theodoro, se que mi hermano es medio guapo, claro que si, es mi gemelo y yo soy irresistible, pero tampoco es para que estés medio bobo o más de lo normal, ustedes los Slytherin son unos...

—Liam. —una voz lo interrumpió y no le gusto mucho, menos el escalofrió que sintió por toda la espalda.

Liam dio media vuelta y sonrió tímido, Hunde lo miraba serio, claro que Liam se compuso al instante, él era genial y ni siquiera el 'no tan guapo' de Hunde podía con él. Pero pensó mejor y decidió ser precavido e ir a lo que suponía tenía quehacer—. Hermano ¿sabes donde esta Harry?

Hunde caminó hasta su novio, sonrió amaba pensar así de Theo, su Theo; le dio un beso en la frente y miró mal a Liam.—. No sé. Lo ultimo que supe es que estaba en la enfermería.

—¿Enfermería? Por qué.

—Hubo un indecente en pociones. Él y Draco están allí.

—El Malfoy menor... oh no Harry pobre debe de estar muy mal para que ese niño lo haya acompañado.

—Err no, Liam, el que estaba un poco mal es Draco.

—Oh. —Liam sonrió socarrón— vaya jamás imagine poder oír eso ¡un Malfoy tuvo una explosión de caldero!Vaya que cosa—Liam se terminó por reír como a los cinco minutos y cuando presto atención se dio cuenta que estaba solo.

3

Harry tomó la mano de su compañero, Draco tenía vendada la cabeza por las quemaduras en su cabello y parte de su frente. No negaría que así parecía más tierno, Draco imponía, pero así de perdido daba ganas de abrazarlo y no soltarlo, claro que no debía decirlo ya que éste sacaría su lengua viperina. Uf, aún no podía creer todo, y eso que él mismo fue que lo hizo.

—Padre tendrá que saber de esto, temo que él se sienta avergonzado, y mi madre, hay no, madre estará también algo triste, nunca a llegando a pasarme algo así.

—No exageres, Draco.

—Crees que lo hago.

—Un poco.

—Pues bien.—Draco dejo de pensar en calderos explotados, y presto su mente para algo importante. En esos días que él aun estaba enojado con Theo y Harry observo, porque él nunca dejaba de observar a esos dos,encontró a Anthony muy cerca de Harry, eso no le agradaba, Anthony Goldstein era una ave de rapiña muy escurridiza.

— Se que quedaste con Corner y Goldstein para hacer tareas de encantamientos ¿verdad?

—Aja.

—¿Por qué? Sabes que no nos llevamos muy bien.

—Con el que no me llevo, o mejor tú no te llevas bien es Terry y Anthony, pero yo no. —Harry después de ser ignorado por Draco se junto más con los cuervos, que más daba que hablara con el amigo del ex de su amigo, total este parecía perdido en su mundo de insultos para él y Theo por estar alegres de que Theo fuera el novio de Hunde.

—¿Y el apoyo moral?

—¿Cuál? El mismo que tu das por Theo y mi hermano — cuando vio a Draco abrir la boca el no lo dejo— los problemas de ellos, son de ellos, no te metas. Sabes que no es correcto, déjalos a ellos resolverlos.

—Tienes razón.— y con eso Draco siguió su camino a la biblioteca.

Draco era raro. Pensó Harry, pero no lo siguió porque Liam lo encontró y se fue con su hermano para hablar de pociones y el ataque del «caldero asesino» o así era como llamaban al pobre caldero.

...

 _ **Bueno el 19, y aun no logro el capítulo que quiero, lamento la tardanza, pero aun no me dejan estos chicos hacer lo que quiero, una lastima...**_


End file.
